Sins of the Father
by Beloved Shadow of Light
Summary: Why does Yugi live with his grandfather instead of his parents? How come he never mentions them? Why is he hiding a bit of his past from Yami? Find out why when someone from his dark past comes to make amends. Or does he?
1. Dark Days Coming

"Sins of the Father"

By:  Beloved/Shadow

            He tried vainly to stop shaking but he couldn't help it.  His little body shook with unshed tears as he tried to hide even further into the dark corner of the closet.  Hands covered his ears as he heard yelling and something breaking downstairs just underneath the floor.  Why was this happening?  His father never used to be like this so why now?  Why it because his mother was gone?

            That brought a fresh stab of pain to his young heart as he buried his face into his knees, crying harder as he felt an ache beginning to form behind his eyes.  "Mommy… Don't leave me…" he said in a sob.  Heavy footsteps were heard and he quickly clamped both hands around his mouth, trying vainly to keep quiet and hide further into the corner as he prayed that he would pass him by.  The footsteps stopped and his bedroom door ever so lightly creeped open.  His poor heart began to pound heavily in his chest as the footsteps came closer and stopped at the closed closet door.  He tried very hard to be quiet as a church mouse but even that wasn't enough.

            The door was ruthlessly pulled open and a pair of large hands yanked the boy from the corner by his dirty sweatshirt.  It took everything he had not to cry out in fear but large fearful eyes looked up into deep blue gaze that seemed red, the older man's hair was filthy with dirt and unkempt so it hung into his face in lanks.  His breath smelled of alcohol as he looked at the small child he held close.  He saw the fear there that made him release one hand and slap the young child with an open palm.

            This time he did cry out in pain and would've fallen to the ground if the man weren't still holding his shirt in an iron clad grip.  His cheek was beginning to burn and he looked up with teary eyes, telling himself not to cry least he receive another slap.

            "That… was from hiding from me…" he explained and let go, watching the child stumbled to the floor.  He took a deep breath and looked away, hands clenching into tight fists.  He wanted to hit something but this time he could control this drunken rage.  "I'm going out so clean up the mess downstairs… if it isn't done when I get back I'll… I'll…"  he didn't bother to finish his threat as he stormed out of the room, heading down the stairs and slamming the front door behind him.  Soon the sound of the car's engine reared up and tires squealing on the cement street before racing off into the night.

            The young child sat there for a few minutes, resting a shaking hand against his swollen cheek and let the tears fall as it stung the tender skin.  Taking a  deep breath and rubbing at his eyes with his sleeve he cautiously stepped from his room and headed downstairs.  At the base of the stairs he looked at the damage that was done this time.

            The living room took the most damage but at least this time the furniture hadn't been turned over or damaged like last time.  A lot of the lamps and pictures had been shattered along with some of the statues his mother had collected before she died.  The foyer wasn't so bad with some of the pictures lying on the floor where they fell off the nails on the walls.  The phone lay in a  broken heap near the door with the receive giving a dead dial one.  Peering into the kitchen there was an empty case of beer with some of the cans crushed and littered the floor.  Dishes caked with food sat in a pile in the sink and the trash was beginning to stink up the entire kitchen.  No this time the damage wasn't so bad.  Lucky for him.

            With a deep sigh he went to cleaning up as much as he could by starting with the kitchen first.  He dragged a trash bag with him as he threw all the cans and rotten food from the fridge, being careful not to make a bigger mess and dragged the trashcan from the curve to the back door.  Although small for his young age it took a big to drag the half-full trashcan up the slight steep of the driveway.  He placed the trash bags into the can and let it next to the back door as he continued cleaning.  He opened the windows some to let some fresh air in and went to scrubbing at the faint food stains teat line the floor and walls.  By the time he was finish his arms were aching from the scrubbing and his knees hurt from sitting on them too much.  It only took him an hour to clean up the kitchen and dining room but soon he was done and hoped it would be enough.

            The foyer was easy to pick up as he took the broom and swept up some of the broken glass, stacking the broken pictures in the small table so he could glue the frames together.  Moving into the living room he swept all the broken pieces of glass and silently placed them into the bucket , something scratching his scarred hands as he dumped the pieces in one by one.  He began to cry harder as he looked at the broken statue of a young queen from Egypt.  He remembered one time he asked his mother about it so she sat him on her lap and show him the lovely statue of a woman with ebony black hair down her back.  Her gown was a pure white with a heavy collar of cold embedded with colorful jewels with a  matching headdress that looked like the wings of a  bird.  Bracelets covered her wrists and she was holding the hand of a young child with dark hair that in the right light reflected a deep blood red.  She always said the statue reminded her of him.  Now it rested in his bloodied hands in pieces.  He sniffed back tears as he gathered the pieces up and set them aside before cleaning up the mess.  Soon he was done and taking the shattered statue he went to his room and took out a well-used bottle of super glue.  Laying the pieces on his desk he sat before it and began to work.

            Hours later the headlights of a car flooded the room in light before shutting off.  A man slowly made his way up the front door, opening it and silently locked it behind him.  He looked around at the clean house and sighed deeply to himself, running a hand through his hair that had been damped by the rain.  Heading into the kitchen he shut the windows, locked the back door and slowly made his way up the stairs.

            He opened the door and looked down at the small child that had his head pillowed on his arms on his desk, the only light from the small lamp and not far away an open bottle of glue and a slightly sticky mess of a broken statue.  Some of the large pieces had been glue together.  He allowed a very small smile to appear as he carefully ran a fingertip along it, tracing the cracks and felt a great source of regret.

            Pushing it aside he bend down and carefully lifted the small boy in his arms and placed him on the bed.  Moving around quietly he pulled out a clean set of pajamas from the dresser drawer, laying them o the chair and went to the bathroom to get the first aid kit.  Returning to the room he sat on the bed and held the young boy close as he went to cleaning the scratches and wrapped them up for the night.  Through it all the young boy slept, sometimes whimpering in pain but not once woke up.  Done he carefully removed the filthy clothes and dressed him in the pajamas before tucking him under the covers.  For a long time he sat there, looking at him and leaned down to softly kiss his forehead.

            "Daddy?"  A soft voice asked as large, innocent violet eyes looked up at the man.

            "Sorry Yugi… I didn't mean to hurt you," he said softly, gently running the back of his hand along the still red mark on his pale features.

            He winced at the feeling but reached out to hold his large hand in his small one.  " I know daddy… I cleaned up the mess."

            "I know.  Arigato but you need your sleep.  Tomorrow you have a surprise."

            "Really?"  He seemed to peak up and a sparkle seemed to shine in his large jewel colored eyes.  His father couldn't help but laugh as he ruffled his hair some.

            "Really.  Now get some sleep."

            "Okay.  Daddy?"

            "Yes?"

            "I love you."

            "…I love you too.  My son."


	2. Father Figure

"Sins of the Father"

By:  Beloved/Shadow

            A few months had passed since Yugi's mother had died in a car accident and his father began to drink.  At first it wasn't so bad, he would slap him around a bit then he would apologize but now it was getting worse.  A lot worse.

            The young boy cried out in pain as his back connected with the end table hard enough to form yet another bruise.  He was surprised when this time the sharp edge missed his spine but it still hurt.  He looked up just time to get a vicious slap across his face, knocking him off his feet and hit the floor.

            "What have I told you about talking back to me?" the man hissed at him, holding the neck of a bottle tightly n his other hand that was half full.

            He looked up at him with fear.  "B-But dad I wasn't-"

            "I didn't say you could speak!!" he yelled and used the bottle to smack him upside the head only to have it shatter upon impact.  He reached down, hauling his son to his feet by the front of his school jacket and looked at him with hard eyes.  He watched as blood fell down the young face from the gashes the broken bottle made.  They mingled with tears that he reached out and traced the trail towards the boy's quivering lips.  He never realized it until now but the boy was quite handsome to look upon.  His head snapped back and with a growl he tossed the short boy into the stairs and went out the front door, slamming it shut behind him and drove off.

            Yugi laid there, sprawled against the stairs and wincing at the pain in his back intensified.  He was scared and swallowed the tears that threaten to fall as he managed to get to his hands and knees before crawling up the stairs.  His back protest at any movement but he swallowed and continued until he reached the top and using the post pulled himself to his feet.  He nearly fell back but held on tight and made his way to the bathroom.

            The bathroom was bare and day in he still wondered at how his dad had managed to keep his job but still get drunk nearly every night.  Some nights he was lucky not to get hurt but others… well his body was proof of that he as slowly pulled his jacket off and then his shirt.

            His back was a mis-matched pattern of swollen bruises ranging from blue to red to black-purple.  His pale skin also showed pale red welts from lashes of a belt when his father was to drunk to use his fists.  He sighed as he turned the water on, allowing the hot to run before putting the pug into the drain and went through the process of slowly removing the rest of his uniform.  He had more bruises along his legs where he kept falling into the stairs or tripping around the house, finding it incredibly lucky he hadn't broken a single bone yet.  He placed his uniform in the hamper, thinking he would wash it later and turned the water off once the tub was full.  The water was blissfully hot and with the utmost most care eased his aching body into the water.  It stung at his wounds but was able to scrape away anymore pain, letting him lay back against the cool tile.  The trapped warmth soon filled the small bathroom that before it lulled him to sleep Yugi picked up a worn washcloth and bar of soap.  Lathering it up good he carefully washed along his body, washing blood away from slight cuts and took the greatest care on swollen bruises.  He ducked down in the water so it came up to his chin and rinsed the suds away, sighing softly as if felt good to be clean again and muscles tense then very slowly became unknotted.  He groaned through when he began washing at his face, wincing as he scrubbed hard as the gash on his temple so it wouldn't get infected and bit his lip hard when he washed his hair.

            It was an hour or so later when he finally got out of the bath and softly padded into his room, a towel around his waist as he pulled on his boxers and a simple T-shirt.  He sighed pleasantly as he lay belly first on his bed, so involved with his homework that he didn't realize his father had just arrived until he looked up from his algebra to see him standing there at the doorway.

            He had been drinking that was obvious from the way his posture swayed so he leaned heavily on the doorway, clothes were disshelved and a half empty case of beer tucked under his arm.  He swallowed the sudden lump in his throat as he watched his father just look at him with deep blue eyes, trailing over his body and deep down felt something very creepy about that.  He didn't say anything but his father closed the door and footsteps retreated to the master bedroom just down the hall.  Yugi released the breath he didn't realize he was holding and rested his head in his open math book, thoughts racing through his mind.

            _'Was he going to hit me again?'_ he asked himself, taking a moment to calm his racing heart as he slowly sat up and placed his books into his school bag_.  'No… if he was going to hit me he would've done it.  I wish he would stop drinking.'  But it would never happened.  Flicking his lamp off he slid under the covers and continued his letter to his grandfather who was now in Egypt with one of his old friends.  After a while he found himself yawning and the words were beginning to blur before his eyes.  "I'll finish it tomorrow," he told himself sleepily so he tucked the letter under his mattress, curled under the blankets and before he knew it was fast asleep._

            It was deep into the night that he was slowly pulled from the depths of darkness by a very unusual feeling.  He stirred and slowly his eyes opened a bit as his sleep-fogged mind tried to comprehend what woke him up.  Something tightened around his waist, pulling him against a warm body and hot breath tickle his ear.  Violet depths opened wider, adjusting to the darkness of the room and slowly looked down.  His breath hitched in his chest as he recognized that it was his father's arm holding him tightly to him, as if afraid he would run away.  The closeness made the young boy feel nervous and he tried to pull away but the arm tightened rather tightly to the point where it was beginning to get harder to breathe.

            _'Okay Yugi think!  Why would dad be here?  Did he get too drunk to find his own bed?'_ he thought to himself and stiffen even more as the hand began to stroke his stomach over his shirt while a thick leg tried to slide between his own.  Now he really began to panic and made to try and push him away, opening his mouth to tell him to stop but froze when he heard him murmuring.

            "Sorry… for everything…" his father breathed into his ear heavily, the wandering hand stopping just above the waistband of his boxers.  He had fallen asleep with both arms around him tightly, his broad chest pressed against his slender backside.

            _'… Just for this one night.'_  Sighing deeply Yugi tried to get comfortable and drift off to uneasy sleep.  Soon that one night stretched into several nights, not always sleeping in his bed either and nothing he did could stop him.  The only good thing was that the beatings had stopped almost entirely, giving his abused body to heal but then there was always the lingering touches or no reasons for his father to hold him tight.  He let it all go with puzzled expressions, wondering what made his father change so much and didn't realize just what was going on until one night he was woken from his sleep when he felt someone pick him up from his warm bed, then maybe half a minute later was laid on his back on a cool bed that made him shiver ever so lightly.  He was so tired he just wanted to sleep some more but his brain forced him awake when he felt a heavy weight on his body, pinning him to the mattress.  He tried to roll over but he weight pressed on him harder his eyes opened wide.  Pinning him to the bed was his own father.

            "D-Dad?  What are you doing?" he asked in a very quiet voice.

            He didn't answer but looked down at him with blood shot eyes.  His breath smelled of heavy liquor and he wore a dark pair of pants and jacket, showing that he must've just gotten home.  He looked down at him and quick as a hawk swooped down to press his lips over the pale ones underneath him.

            (Due to the NC17 ban this chapter has had the lemon edited out.  Sorry everyone but thanks to idiots who banned me the first time and other people, whose stories I loved to read, this was forced to fall right on our necks.  If you want to read the lemon then please look for the following Screen Names at the following sites:  Shadow of Light @ MediaMiner.org or ShadowofLight @ AdultFanFiction.Net)

            Dawn's light spread over the city below, chasing away the shadows of darkness and peeking through parted curtains to wake the inhabitants inside.  However, in one such room one of the occupants was wide awake, greeting the early light as it bathed his lean form in soft colors of gold with just a hint of red-oranges.  He had woken not that long ago with a throbbing headache but one long as the room then down at the figure in the bed he had shared left him sick to his stomach.  He would've lost it all over the floor but luck for him he had not eaten in the past two days but that was his downfall as the alcohol was able to course through his body much faster.  His hand tighten painfully over the curtain that had been hung to keep the light out before he loosen his grip and turned away form the pure light.  He made his way to the bed and looked down as the figure, feeling another sharp pang of shame and regret filling his heart.

            His young son, still a child really was laying curled up on one side of the bed in a fetal position, arms wrapped around himself as if trying to protect himself from further harm.  His soft, tri-colored hair stuck to his angelic face and neck from the sweat that was slowly drying off, making him shiver and pull the thin sheet around him some more.  The pale blue sheets were rumbled and sported a large, red stain on it along with some white substance, the same substance that smeared the boy's backside where he had focused himself upon him.  Tears were stained along his face and he whimpered time to time as his shifted his body around then laid still, breathing deeply as he continued to sleep.

            The man leaned over, about to brush his fingers against the boy's cheek but stopped and pulled back, knowing that he had no right to do so and slowly pulled on his clothes from the other night.  They smelled of heavy liquor but he didn't care.  Going to the bathroom he picked up a towel, wetted it some and returned back to his son's side.  It took a while because he stopped every time Yugi would whimper or shield away but he managed to clean him as much as he could and carefully dressed him in some warm clothing, noting who even with the sweats on he shivered.  "Yugi…" he breathed softly and with even grater care picked him up in his arms.

            The boy cried out weakly, trying to push him away but stopped and leaned against his chest, whimpering like a newborn infant as his mind tried to run from groping hands in the darkness.  The older man looked at him sympathetically before he left the room and carefully carried him to his bedroom.  Once he head touched the pillow he immediately wrapped his arms around the pillow and buried his face in it, hugging the blankets around his body as they were pulled to his neck.

            The man watched him for a while before heading into the bathroom and set a glass of water and some pills in his hand.  He hated to wake the child up but he had to.  Sitting on the edge of the bed he propped his son up a bit and waited patiently as his eyes opened to look up at him sleepily.

            "… daddy?" he asked softly.

            "Yes it's me son… how do you feel?" he asked softly, already fearing the worse.

            "I hurt… and I don't feel too good…" he whimpered softly, rubbing at his eyes as tears threaten to fall once more.

            "here.  Just swallow these and then you can go back to sleep."  He gave him a pill of extra-strength and held the glass of water to his lips as he slowly drank it all down.  Standing up he tucked his son into bed and was about to leave when a timid voice called him back.

            "Daddy?"

            "Yes Yugi?"

            "… I had a nightmare…"

            The man groaned inwardly as he sat next to him on the bed, looking at him with concerned eyes.  "Well I'm here now so the bad dreams won't come and hurt you.  Get some sleep."

            "Okay… I love you daddy."

            "I love you too, my son…" he until he was sure Yugi was asleep before silently leaving the room and closed the door so it was opened a crack.  Returning to the master bedroom he glared at the bloodied sheets and picked up the phone.  It took him a moment to try and remember the number but when that failed he dialed the operator.

            "City please."

            "Domino."

            "Name please."

            "Turtle Game/Card Shop."

            "One moment."  There was a pause before the other line began to ring.  It was on the fourth ring that the line was picked up and an elderly voice was behind it.  The man took a deep breath before he spoke up.

            "Motou."

            "Yes, who is this?"

            "… It's me.   Look, something's come up and Yugi can't live with me anymore.  I can't give you all the details but I have to go out of town for a while.  I can't take him with me and I know he'll be happy there with you."

            "… Alright.  When should I be expecting you then?"

            "I'll make arrangements and call you went it's ready.  And if he asks about me… just tell him that I'm sorry I had to go but that I do love him."

            "Yes of course."  The old man looked at the phone as the other line hung up, leaving a dial tone before setting the phone back on the cradle.  Before the week was out Surgokou welcomed his grandson to the game shop he owned and his new home.  Neither ever spoke about Yugi's father as he did leave town yet he never wrote, called, or visited so the young boy grew up with the love of his grandfather helping him along the way.  Many things happened to him during the next several years, especially with the solving of the Millennium Puzzle, the Duelist Kingdom and countless other things but through it all he had his grandfather and friends to help him out.  It wasn't until one day that his perfect little world would come to a screeching halt.

            It was a bright day in Domino as the final bell rung and classes were let out for the day.  Students happily made their way out, rapidly filling the hallways and courtyard as they laughed and talked with one another.  His friends surrounded one such student as they made they way off the school grounds and towards the game shop where Yugi lived and worked with his grandfather.

            "Hey Yug' you think you gramps can give us some new cards?" a teenagers with dark blonde hair and puppy-dog eyes asked.

            "Not unless you have money to buy some," the youth said with a smile.  The group laughed softly as the one called Joey groaned in defeat but it was like this everyday.  They were all around 16 years old and were now juniors in Domino High school.  The four of them had been through so much along the way but in the end their little group crew to consist of even more friends but the four of them were tight.

            Joey Wheeler was a handsome boy with his dark blonde hair and deep brown eyes that earned him the nickname 'puppy' from one Seto Kaiba and it irked him to no end when he was called that.  Over the few years he was able to move in with his sister Serenity and their mother, happy to be a family once more.  He never spoke about his father but to him he didn't seem to matter.  He cared deeply for Serenity and the group accepted her as one of the gang.

            Tristen Taylor was another tall young with brown haircut into a kind of blade haircut with hazel eyes.  He and Joey were usually making mock battles and the sort time to time but were best friends and were always there for the other.  He tried to act cool at times but could be a real clown when he wanted to as well.

            The only girl of the group so far was Tea Gardner.  A friend of Yugi's Tea valued friendship and the likes far above anything else, having made her point several times that she would launch into one of her 'famous speeches of friendships' as Joey dubbed them.  A dancer as well she was treated as one of the guys and gave out her own amount of teasing and had a temper if the right buttons were pushed.

            Another youth was Bakura Ryou, a quiet and shy boy with silvery white hair and deep, soulful brown eyes that reflected his true nature.  He kept to himself a lot of the time but he did care for his friends a lot and had risked his life a few times for their safety.  He was easy-going and tended to think situations through rather then rush in head first as Joey was prone to do.  In a way they seemed to balance each other out.

            Yugi smiled at his friends, turning around to face them so he was walking backwards to better talk to them.  Since the tournaments with the duelists, the Battle City/Ship arches and such he had manage to grow several more inches.  Although not nearly as tall as Joey, Tristen, even Tea he was now about a 5' 1" instead of his old height of 4' 5", his body still slender but his eyes always remained the innocent amethyst depths.  One thing that they all shared was their love for the game Duel Monsters but one thing that he and Bakura shared, along with a few others, were the Millennium Items.

            Even now Yugi never thought he would be placed in a dilatation where he and his friends would have to duel each other just to save everyone else.  It had been downright terrifying at times but also exciting that he was almost said to see it come to an end.  They group still dueled time-to-time but just for the fun of it.  All in all things were certainly looking up but not for long.  As they neared the game shop Bakura pointed out to the front.

              
Yugi isn't that your grandfather out front?" he asked, pointing down the streets.

            Yugi blinked and turned around.  "Yeah it's him but who's he talking to?"  Grandpa Motou, a much beloved man among the group who own the game shop and thought them about the heart of the cards were currently yelling at a man with black hair that reflected deep highlights.  He was wearing black clothing and seemed to be arguing with grandpa Motou.  But if this was the first time seeing hi then why did he feel like he knew him?

            "Man I wonder what they're fighting about," Joey wondered out loud.

            "Do you thin we should see whets wrong?" tea asked, a bit concerned.  
            "We should, in case he needs help or something."

            "Then lets' go!" Tristen said as they picked up the pace.  Now closer they could hear the argument clearly.

            "You haven't written him a letter, called him, nothing over the past ten years, not ever a card for his birthday and you expect me to let you see him?!"

            "Damnit Surgokou I have a right!!"

            "You lost all your right when you left and never came back!!  He doesn't even remember you!!"

            "Grandpa what's going on??"  both men nearly jumped and looked at the young boy and the group of friends as they watched them with wide eyes.

            "It's nothing Yugi.  Go inside."  
            "But grandpa-"

            "Yugi?"  Bright violet eyes turned and found themselves locked onto a pair of dark, bluish-black gaze.  He wasn't sure why but the boy felt himself getting drawn into them.  The man slowly walked over to him, looking down at him form his height of six and a half feet, slowly reaching out to run his hand down a smooth cheek before slowly wrapping his arms around him, pulling his into a tight hug.  "Yugi… I'm finally home…" he whispered softly for only him to hear.

            "Say what??" the blonde blinked, getting confused.

            "Hey who is this guy anyway?" Tristen asked but Bakura could only shrug his shoulders.  He was just as clueless as everyone else.  At first Yugi didn't return the hug but soon little bits of memory began to come out that he knew who it was. Dropping his bad to the ground he slowly rising shaking arms and wrapped them around the man but not as tightly.  What he said next shocked everyone except for his grandfather who was still scowling.

            "Daddy… you came back after all…"


	3. Second Chance

                **Author's Notes:**  First off I would like to say arigato for all the great reviews I have been getting.  You are all such sweet people!  Originally chapter 2 was suppose to be two chapters split from that one but doing so would mean one of them would have to be incredible sort and I hate that as much as the next person.  I also hate cliffhangers myself but they do keep you back for me.  Am I right or am I right? :-D  Also please forgive me if I use some words in Japanese and others in English.  I am terrible with foreign languages, even my native tongue!  Plus I can't spell and my grammar is only slightly better -.-; (Spell Checker on Word can only help so much after all…)

                If you want to read some more of my fics (ones others then I have here) not rated NC-17 (hey there is life beyond lemons and such :-D) then just go to FanFiction.Net (I could call it so much other names) and look for the Pen Name 'Dark Beloved of Light' and that's where I'll be.  Aside from fics and I also do angst poetry.  Okay well wish me luck so I can finish this, wrangle my muse away from the PS2, and find my dj (Japanese comic)!  Bye now!!

* * *

"Sins of the Father"

By:  Beloved/Shadow

_            "Yugi?" Bright violet eyes turned and found themselves locked onto a pair of dark, bluish-black gaze. He wasn't sure why but the boy felt himself getting drawn into them. The man slowly walked over to him, looking down at him form his height of six and a half feet, slowly reaching out to run his hand down a smooth cheek before slowly wrapping his arms around him, pulling his into a tight hug. "Yugi… I'm finally home…" he whispered softly for only him to hear._

_            "Say what??" the blonde blinked, getting confused._

_            "Hey who is this guy anyway?" Tristen asked but Bakura could only shrug his shoulders.  He was just as clueless as everyone else. At first Yugi didn't return the hug but soon little bits of memory began to come out that he knew who it was. Dropping his bad to the ground he slowly rising shaking arms and wrapped them around the man but not as tightly. What he said next shocked everyone except for his grandfather who was still scowling._

_            "Daddy… you came back after all…"_

            "DADDY?!?!" came the chorused cry from four teenaged youths that it was more then enough to jar the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle awake from his sleep.  Yami was a bit panicked that he actually rolled off his bed and landed on the hard floor of his soul room with a loud thud.  Grumbling to himself he was just about to contact his hikari when he heard voices.  Most of them all familiar but one he had never heard before.

            "Yug' is this guy really ya father!?" Joey asked quite loudly, staring at the tall man and his best friend back and forth.

            "How come you never told us, man??" Tristen asked himself in a, thankfully lower tone.

            "It just never came up really," came the soft reply.  Surgokou, however;  didn't let that stop him from verbally attacking his son-in-law once again.

            "Why have you decided to come after all these years??  Are you in some kind of trouble once again?!?" he asked hotly, making the spirit back up just a bit.  He had never heard the old man talk like that before!  Sure he would get a tad upset at Joey and them but this tone was something entirely new to him, and to Yugi as well.

            "Grandpa…"

            "No…Surgokou you are only half right.  I haven't called or written in years but only because I was busy with so many things I just couldn't seem to find time.  Now that I am here I would like to spend some time with him… alone."

            "I trust you as far as I can throw you, Sasaki!!!"

            "Grandpa please stop yelling!" the young teenager pleaded with him, looking at him with bright amethyst eyes.  "I want to talk to him.  Alone."

            "But-"

            "Please!  I want to remember him."  He silently begged him to let them talk, to try and remember this man he called his father.  He could only remember bits and pieces of his childhood, most of it was a big blur but one thing that did stand out was that his mother died when he was young.  Everything else had been locked away because even to this day it was still hard to not get depressed while thinking about her.  Surgokou looked at him for a long time before heaving a great sigh and simply nodded his head.  Yugi smiled and hugged him as tight as he could, managing to get a smile from the old man.  "I promise I'll be back."

            "I know you will.  Sasaki, don't keep him out late.  He still has homework and chores to do."

            The other man chuckled weakly as he shook his head.  "Always the stern task master, Surgokou.  C'mon Yugi."

            Tea blinked as they began to walk off and reached a hand towards him.  "Yugi wait!"

            "I'll call you later, promise!" he called over his shoulder just before he and his 'father' turned around the corner, disappearing from sight.

            "But that's what I'm afraid of…" she trailed off softly, looking up as Tristen rested his hand on her shoulder in a comforting manner. The others were quiet but something did not settle well with any of them.

            "So your name is Sasaki?"

            "Yes-I mean hai.  Sorry, I've been in America for the past couple of years so it hard getting used to speaking like this."

            "It's okay.  What were you doing there?"

            "Business.  My employer wanted me to pick up something and I was the only one, aside from three others, he trusts with just about anything.  Basically that's what my job is, picking up and delivering stuff here and there."

            "Kinda like an international delivery boy?" Yugi said with a small smile.

            Sasaki returned the smile and nodded his head.  "Yeah… yeah that's pretty much it in a nutshell.  But enough of me, what's been going on with you since I last saw you?"

            "Well grandpa has been taking real good care of me.  I help out in the game shop after school, I'm a junior at Domino High and I have some really great friends."

            "You mean those kids back there with you?  They seem really concerned about your welfare."

            "We've been through a lot and somehow that just brought us closer together.  The ones back there was Joey, he's the blonde with the brown eyes;  Tristen, he's the one with brown hair and hazel eyes;  Bakura, he has silver-white hair and brown eyes;  and Tea, the girl with brown hair and blue eyes.  I also have other friends like Malik, Isis, Duke, Mokuba, Seto-"

            "Wait a minute.  You're friends with the Istars and Kaibas?" he asked, pausing for a moment to look down at the teenage boy with surprise written all over his face.

            "H-hai… they're really good friends of mine.  Do you know them?"

            "… No.  I just did some deliveries for their companies and such.  I've been meaning to ask you, where did you get that large pyramid?" he asked, quickly changing the subject back to him.

            A slender hand reached up for the puzzle and Yugi couldn't help but smile softly in thought.  "It was from grandpa… he gave it to me shortly after I came to live with you.  Originally it was a puzzle and came in this box all the way from Egypt but it took me a really long time to put it together."

            "Egypt huh?" he said absently, reaching out to hold the puzzle in his hand, the coolness of it made a tiny shiver race up his spine as he ran his thumb over the eye and let it drop to hang around the silver chain once more.  With the same hand he slowly reached up to glide his fingertips along his cheek once more and stepped closer.  "You always did like puzzles and games… and you still have you mother' eyes…"

            In the puzzle Yami growled deep in his throat.  He did not like this man called Sasaki, also known as Yugi's father one little bit.  When his hand held the puzzle he felt something very peculiar.  It was as if this man wasn't all there.  Or as Tristen would probably say, "the lights are on but no body's home."  A sense of dread washed over his for that brief moment when the door to his soul room vanish that he automatically thought that he had managed to take the puzzle apart but no;  he just merely covered the eye.  Before he could sigh in relief at seeing his door again he felt him touching his little one.

            Sure their friends would sometimes touch Yugi but it was either a hug or just a friendly gesture or teasing manner.  No this was so much different.  Carefully he slipped out of his room and looked through his hikari's eyes, feeling everything Yugi felt but stayed quiet.  Now he was able to have a good look at the one called Sasaki.

            He was a very tall man of 6' 6" with a slender build.  He had dark skin that told him he spent his time in the sunlight but this one seemed more adjusted to the darkness.  He had shaggy dark colored hair that reflected highlights of very dark blue and blue-green eyes.  He wore a pair of tough, leather boots, black jeans that seemed just a bit faded, a shirt with the picture of a forest in winter bearing golden, wolf-like eyes, and a leather jacket over that.  This man just did not seem the type to have sired his innocent light.

            The man looked at him for a long time, swearing to himself he saw a sudden change in the boy's eyes but it vanished almost as abruptly.  It felt like something was studying him and didn't like him.  Letting his hand drop they continued the walk in silence for a while before they realized that they were now in the downtown district.  Smiling some he looked down at him and clamped his hand on his slender shoulder.  "How about we catch a bite to eat then a movie?  My treat."

            "You really don't have to da-I mean Sasaki-I mean-!"

            "Hey calm down.  You can call me Saki if you want but I would feel honored if you called me dad.  Even though I really don't deserve that title…"

            "It's not that!  Just… well it just feels weird if I call you that.  Can I have some time to think about it?"

            "Sure.  C'mon, I know this great place that serves some great sushi styled crab."

            "Are you sure?"

            "Have you ever tried it?"

            "Well no…"

            "Then you don't know what you're missing.  Trust me."  Yugi could only nod and they continued walking, talking and having a good time he could feel himself slowly warming up to the older man but Yami was still in the back.

_            'Raw fish?  Yueck!'_

            Lion's Den was a great restaurant that served a variety of oriental dishes with seafood specials and had a comfortable atmosphere to it.  It was spacious with some of the booths surrounded by screens so it could be private meeting of sorts.  Once in Sasaki orders one of the private booths just for the two of them and now they were eating a bit of nearly everything off the menu.  The older man looked quite comfortable with it all and poor Yugi could only sit there, looking at the food with large eyes.

            "I don't think I'll be able to finish all this!!  It's it a bit expensive?"

            "Hey no worries, I got this alright?" he smiled and shrugged his jacket off to reveal that the shirt was sleeveless, showing off thickly muscled arms.  Peering a bit he noticed a tattoo on his shoulder that seemed to spread to the back and then another one peeking from a leather band he wore on his wrist.  "What's that?"

            "This?  Oh just a tattoo I got while I was a foolish teenager.  You see, I was maybe a year older than you are now, back before I meet your mother.  My friends and I had just gotten drunk and we had the stupid notion to go and get a tattoo to represent our nicknames.  Well mine was the Egyptian god, Anubis.  Here take a closer look."  He pulled the shirt back to show him better.  On the shoulder was a bust image of a man with the head of an animal, a cross between a fox and wolf, with narrowed eyes and name written in small hieroglyphics underneath.  It was colored black with some golden yellow accents here and there.  Yugi reached out to lightly trace it, not noticing the way Sasaki seemed to shiver at his touch before he pulled back.

            "What's the one on your wrist?" he asked, getting quite curious as and took a bite off his plate.

            "Can't remember where I got it from but it's the picture of a pyramid with an eye and two falcons on either side wearing crowns…" but he trailed off when his son began to hit his chest, looking as if he was choking.  "Damnit!!"  Wrapping his arm around the front of his shoulder he gave him a few hard pats on the back before giving him some of his drink to try and swallow.  Yugi just took it gratefully then nearly choked once more as the liquid burned his throat on the way down.  Coughing a bit he waved his hands, indicating he was alright and didn't need another slap on e back.

            "W-What is that stuff??" he managed to wheeze out, sending a feeling of slight anger at Yami for scaring him when he yelled something foreign which in turn made him swallowed his food too soon.

            "Sake.  You sure you're alright?  Want some water or anything?" he asked with concern, holding him up as if afraid he would fall over or something.

            "I'm fine, really.  Just I, um I ate too fast," he quickly said and gave him a smile.  "I'll be fine."

            "… If you say so.  Slow down okay?" reaching out he almost touched his face but ruffled his hair instead, managing to get a laugh out of him.

            Yugi nodded to him and continued eating as he scolded his darker half.  /Next time, give me a warning before you yell!  What's the matter?/

            //Something he said.  Gomen, I didn't mean to startle you,// Yami apologized.

            /It's alright but do you want to talk about it?/

            //… Another time.  I don't feel very 'comfortable' around that man.//

            The young boy blinked a few times before passing the soy sauce to Sasaki before continuing.  /Yami… I haven't seen my dad for a majority of my life and I feel a bit uncomfortable but at least I'm trying to make an effort.  You've never meet him before so please… give him a chance./

            He wanted to argue that Surgokou didn't seem the least bit happy to see him and was even more upset when they left but he didn't want to bring it up.  He could feel that his light needed--wanted a father figure.  Sighing he agreed and was rewarded with a sense of relief and happiness.  //The things I do for you, my aibou.//

            As the evening progressed Sasaki let Yugi taste some more of his sake and together they managed to finish most of the food and the rest had been placed in take out bags.  Even though they had finished about 4 bottles of sake Sasaki was still alright and acted as if nothing was wrong but Yugi was stumbling a bit, looking like he was ready to fall on his feet he had to lean heavily against his dad time to time or else he's sit on the sidewalk and not get up.

            "Maybe I should take you home now."

            "But I thought…. Were gonna see a movie?" he asked slowly, being very careful not to get his word slurred together and smiled at him, his violet eyes looking droopy and yet so damn innocent.  "Pwease daddy?"

            The older man tense at the word but slowly nodded his head.  "Anything for you… my son."  So he half carried, half dragged him to the theater where they got two tickets to see Triple X, a great action movie with lots of suspense.  They didn't get anything to eat except a large popcorn and soda to share between them that soon it was all finished.  Time to time Sasaki would looked at his son but he was either too enthralled with the movie or too drunk to notice as he watched the movie also.  He didn't look back until he felt a weight on his shoulder and looked down.  Yugi had fallen asleep with his head on his shoulder, lips slightly parted, and looking so peaceful.  He couldn't help but smile as he carefully picked up the young man in his arms and slowly made his way out, glad that they had decided to sit in the back and that the theater wasn't very crowded.  By the time they got out it was already dark and he knew that Surgokou would be very worried about his grandson that he deiced to take him home.

            Yami jerked from his light sleep when he felt Yugi's body shift.  Carefully he stepped from his room and noticed that Yugi's soul room door was cracked open a bit.  Looking in he found his light curled up on the bed, sleeping peacefully while hugging one of his few toys he kept to his chest tightly.  He smiled and left him alone but knew that the host body was 'unoccupied' for the time being.  He wanted to take control but didn't, knowing that the physical changes would bring too much notice and he didn't want that man to find out anything about him.  So he left both doors to the soul rooms open just in case and waited.

            Needless to say when Sasaki came home Surgokou would have yelled at him for being irresponsible but he didn't want to wake up his grandson.  Against his better judgment he told him where his room was and watched as he climbed the stairs in the back.  "Why have you really come back, Sasaki?" the old man asked quietly, knowing it was not just to see Yugi again.  He received no answer.

            Pushing the door open with his foot he noticed that the room was simple with the bed pushed into the far left corner, desk next to it just under the window and closet on the other side of the room.  Using the light of the moon outside he silently closed the door behind him and made his way over to the bed, turning the covers down and sat his son down.  Carefully so not to wake him he first removed the jacket and hung it on the chair and then unbutton the white shirt, pausing when he saw that he wore a sleeveless back one underneath.  Kneeling next to him he carefully slipped the puzzle from around his neck and laid him back.  Removing his shoes he pulled the blanket up to his neck and looked at him for a long time.  His son had grown up the last time he saw him but he still regained that innocence that his mother always used to have, even what he did-

            '_No!!  Don't think about the past, it'll just hurt more,' he thought to himself, tearing his gaze away as his hands unconsciously closed around the puzzle tightly.  A kind of dark light issued from his hands and tried to engulf the golden pyramid but a fierce light fought it back just for a split second.  Blinking he looked at the object and rested it on the desk before a burning sensation on his right palm forced a hiss out.  Slowly, he brought his hand up to his face and narrowed his eyes at the mark._

            There, burned into the flesh of his palm was a large circle nearly covering the entire palm with the front profile of a wolf staring out at him.  The inside of the circle was painted black with the eyes of the wolf a blood red.  "Damnit," he cursed as he closed his hand tightly and looked at his son.  Leaning over he kissed his brow and ran his fingertips along the smooth cheek.  "Don't let the darkness take you, my son… like it has done with me…" he whispered to him softly before making his way out.  Had he stayed a while longer he would have noticed as the pyramid was glowing once more fiercely and the image of a man that looked like an exact copy of Yugi appeared except he was transparent, like a ghost.

            Both were similar in everyway except that he was taller, his posture indicating he had much confidence and self esteem in himself and his abilities.  His eyes were sharp and the color of deep crimson, more gold through his hair and he did not look happy.  He stared at the door for a bit longer, almost daring that man to come back in but after a while his guard position relaxed and he sat on the edge of the bed.

            _' "__Don't let the darkness surround you, my son… like it has done with me…"?  What did he mean by that?' _he asked himself and reached out to try and brush away his charge's bangs from his face.  He sighed almost sadly when his fingers passed through but drew back when Yugi stirred and cracked a violet eye open.

            "Yami…?" he asked softly.

            "It's me Yugi.  Why don't you go back to sleep?  You had a long day."

            "Hmm 'kay… can you stay wift me?"

            "I'm always with you…"

            "I no but… I feel safer wifh you around… that no one get me… Please?"  For a moment a park of fear came to his eyes as if the spirit would leave and he would be alone with no one to love him.  But there was almost something else, an old fear that was threatening to come out and steal the very innocence he held.  Yami was not going to let anyone take him away.  Not now, not ever.

            "I'll protect you," he said soothingly, smiling at him as he sat next to him before lying there on the side of the bed.  Yugi scooted back a bit to give him room and looked at him, smiling softly before he moved closer and curled up against his chest.  The spirit was flesh and blood like him but in a way he did feel solid.  He was cool but his body began to relax he just felt so safe like this.  Yami slowly wrapped his arms around his waist, leaning down to gently whisper in his ear, "Better?"

            "MmmHmm.  Arigato Yami," he smiled sleepily as he settled down for sleep.

            "Just get some sleep now, aibou.  I'll keep the darkness at bay."  The pharaoh really didn't expect a reply so he closed his eyes and began to drift into a light sleep, arms still holding the young boy as tight as he could.

            It was close to one in the morning by the time Sasaki made it back to the place he was staying at for the time being.  It was a lavish condo located outside of town and surrounded by a high wire fence to keep intruders out, barbwire at the top, and hair-trigger sensors that were connected to the main alarm system.  Stopping the car just outside the gate he pressed a button on the steering wheel, waiting as it slid open, then closed right after his car passed through.  He drove up to the front door and made his way into the condo, still keeping the lights off.  Immediately he when to his 'lair', a type of study he always kept lock when he wasn't inside and was always dark with the windows painted black.  Making sure that nothing was out of place he sat before a computer at his desk, typed a few commands, placed a head set complete with a mini-microphone on his head, adjusting the speakers, and sat back.  Soon four vid-screens popped up on his screen, each one revealed a room with a large emblem of animals/symbols in the back wall and a shadow of the occupants before them.  Although he knew what everyone looked like and their names they always communicated this way.  One could never be too careful.

            "So good of you to grace us, Koku," one of the images said sarcastically.

            He only growled as he snapped back, "Shove it, Hebi!  I had family affairs to settle first."

            "So you went to see your son after all," a voice spoke up smooth as silk.  The silhouette of a person with wavy, long hair sat before an emblem of a stylish spider against black on the back wall.  "You should introduce him to us sometime, Koku."

            He audible growled deep in his throat, hands tightening into tight fists as he backed out a warning, looking so much like his nickname.  "I swear Kumo if I ever see you even looking at a picture of him I'll rip out that other eye of yours then shove it up your-!"

            "I suggest you calm down.  This is the time for business and not your pity arguments," a deep, booming voice spoke up, in the background a image of a black helmet with seven silver swords pointing outward.  Immediately all four men went silent and sat up straight in their seats;  Sasaki growled silently but slowly obeyed.  "Now, onto business.  Any word on the items I want?

            "Nothing over here, Master," one man hissed softly, his emblem the profile of a cobra with the hood flared open and ready to strike.  "I have searched every bit of Egypt but the last I heard Isis Istar took two of the items with her on some exhibit.  She had came back to Cairo but word has it she gave the items to someone else."

            "Have you tried persuading her to tell us whom?"

            "Yes Master but she is highly protected with guards and is a formidable opponent.  We have even tried to kidnap her younger brother to be used but he has also been well guarded.  Word has it they have gone into hiding for the time being but no one knows where."

            "Any indication of whom the items have been given to?"

            "Unfortunately not."

            "What of the other man I sent you to look after?"

            "I have the report Master," the man with the smooth as silk voice spoke up as a rustle of papers was heard.  "After his Duelist Kingdom, Maxamillion Pegasus supposedly dropped from the world of Duel Monsters entirely.  It took a while but after promoting a new game called Dungeon Dice Monsters I was able to find out where he was.  He had retreated to his homeland in a private estate and was in a pit of depression.  Unfortunately, it seemed that someone had stolen the item long before I had the chance.  He didn't give a name but he did say that 'a darkness' took it back."

            "Interesting… what of the other items?"

            "Searching for as we speak but sources tell us that they are relatively close to one another," another man spoke up, sound relatively young and he looked younger than the other men but he was quiet capable of standing on his own two feet.  "We are not sure who is currently holding the Millennium Items but with each passing day we come closer to finding out who."

            "Very well, Oni.  You, Hebi and Kumo will continue the investigation and keep an eye on your intended targets."  There was a moment of silence before the Master spoke up once more, jarring the fourth member of his most loyal band out of his thoughts.  "You have been very quiet, Koku.  Quite unlike you."

            "It's nothing, Master.  I just have a lot on my mind right now…"

            "About your son, I take it."

            "… Yes."

            "To each their own Koku but do not let it interfere with the matter at hand."  With that the window of their Master went static before it was closed.  One by one the other windows closed and the video link was closed.  Sasaki slowly removed the headset and took a moment to rub his tired eyes.  Again he wondered just why the hell he had gotten into this but he pushed it aside instead of accepting the answer.  Using his mouse he clicked on a folder located on the desktop and typed in a password.  Several articles opened up on his screen, each one connected together by the fact that they repeatedly talked about seven items and strange occurrences that had been happening because of them.  The articles dated back to several years ago to today.  He looked them over before sighing and closed all the files.  Pulling out the drawer to his desk he reached in for a slightly worn file and opened it up to reveal photographs and notes from his other co-workers.  He kept flipping through the items until he produced a sketchy drawing of a large sarcophagus, or kind of Egyptian coffin with several indents made.  The indents were empty but they held the impression that something was once embedded in the solid marble.  His sight focused on the indented that looked like a small pyramid pointing downwards and grief began to fill his entire body.

            _'Oh all things why… why is he being dragged into my mess?'_ he asked himself as he dropped the papers, not caring as they scattered on the floor and buried his hands in his hair.  Gripping his head tightly he closed his eyes, ignoring everything around him, even as a another drawing of the seven millennium items was revealed in the stack of papers.

            Morning seemed to come all too soon for Yugi Motou as he tried desperately to hide under his bed covers, away from the piercing light that filtered through his window and the painful headache.  The moment he woke up he quickly dashed to the restroom and lost all that he had eaten last night.  Now he was back in bed, curled up in a tight ball and counting bouncing Kuribohs as he tried to get some ore sleep.

            "Yugi its time to wake up!!" Grandpa called from the foot of the stairs once more, the smell of breakfast cooking wafted up trough his open door but instead of making him hungry his stomach lurched at the idea of food almost violently.

            "Grandpa I'm too sick!" he yelled back now and regretted it as his head fairly exploded with pain.  Groaning he shifted his body and pulled the pillow over his head.  'I do not want to go to school today…'

            //Now you know what a hangover is,// a warm voice chuckled into his mind but he growled and wrapped his arms around his abused head.

            /Not so loud!/  he winced at the level of his own mind voice and spoke I a soft whisper.  /I am never drinking.  Never ever./

            //You never know what the future holds, even with the Millennium Necklace.//

            /… Yami, could you do me a **big** favor?/

            //Anything aibou.//

            /SHUT UP!!/  And with that he slammed the door to his soul room shut and huddled under the blankets once more, sighing deeply.  Yami was taken back at the tone used but knew that he should have let him try to sleep this hangover off.  Sighing he concentrated and found himself outside the puzzle, looking down at his other half.  He couldn't see much as the soft blue blankets had been pulled over his head so all he cold see what a lump that he presumed was the young teenager.  Reaching out his hand passed through but the effect made the young boy jerked.  It took a moment but the blanket was slowly pushed down and slightly red-rimmed eyes glared up at him.

            "Can I please get five more minutes of sleep?" he said rather tensely, trying very hard not to yawn and just laid on his bed limply.

            "You have to get ready for school now get up."  Reaching out he tried to grab his hand but it was no us.  Unless he wore the puzzle he could not physically touch him.

            "… I can't get up," he said softly and tried to prove it as he struggled to just sit up in bed but so far could only roll until he hit the floor.  "… Why can't you go to school in my place?"

            "Several reasons.  One, people would notice the drastic change in our appearance.  Two, I don't even know what's going on in your classes.  Three, I doubt your grandfather would approve.  Four, we still share the same body and I would have a hard time controlling your drunken state.  Five-"

            "Alright alright!  You win…" Yugi surrendered and reaching up he fumbled with the edge of his desk and dragged his aching body off the floor and made a slightly staggered line to the bathroom once again.  Yami just smiled and sat on the bed, letting his thoughts drift to Sasaki once more.

            Just what was it about that man that rubbed him the wrong way?  Maybe it was the fact that he just did not seem to be the father-type, especially not his hikari's father but then again… and then the mention of the tattoo.  He had remembered it that in his time it was of great importance should one bear it but why him?  And how in the name of Ra did he get the name Anubis?  Things were just becoming increasingly confusing.  Sighing he laid back o the bed and rested his hands behind his head, staring up at the ceiling.  Ten minutes later he heard the water stop running then the sound of footsteps coming towards the room.  When he looked up he immediately wished he hadn't.

            Yugi just closed the door to his room and was busily toweling his hair dry.  Another towel was wrapped around his slender waist, showing his lean and perfect figure with creamy skin and long limbs.  Slender muscles graced his form, showing him to be no weakling but he was not exactly a body builder either.  Sighing he hung the towel on the back of the chair and opened the door to his closet, grabbing a clean uniform out.

            _'Ra he is just so perfect…'_ was all he could think to say and images came to mind.  Thankfully he had learned how to shield private thoughts fro his aibou and in turn taught him.  True they shared nearly everything together there were just some things that one needed to keep to oneself.  This was one of them.  _'When did I start feeling like this?'_ he asked himself quietly but even then, he wasn't sure.  All he did know was that he loved him enough to risk his life for him.

            Yugi was oblivious to what his yami was thinking as he picked his clothes out and went to his dresser, pulling out a clean pair of boxers and socks but just before he let the towel drop he slowly looked over his shoulder a the spirit who was laying on his bed.  "Um Yami?  Could you um…"

            "Hmm?  Oh right!"  Flashing a small smile at him, he obediently looked the other way, looking at the wall and closed his eyes.  He heard the young one sigh then the soft rustle of clothes.  He had learned a while back that in the beginning, Yugi was fiercely body shy and it was proven once when he made the mistake of appearing in his room while he was changing.  The next thing he knew the young boy had closed himself in the closet and changed in there.  It still made him laugh but Yugi didn't find it the least bit funny.  Now that he grew up a bit, he wasn't as shy but he didn't like standing in the nude with anyone in the same room.  The older boys picked on him whenever they had to shower after gym or sports but lucky for him Joey and Tristen were there for him.

            "Okay you can look now."  Slowly he sat up and looked at the one who solved the puzzle, nodding to him as he finished buttoning his white shirt and slipped the jacket on top.  Yugi ran his hands through his hair a few times before placing the leather collar around his neck then slipped the silver chain bearing the Millennium Puzzle around his neck as well.

            "Yugi hurry up and come eat or you'll be late for school!!" Surgokou yelled once more.

            "Coming grandpa!!" he called back but winced as he held his head.

            "Any better?" Yami asked soothingly as he got up and covered his hand with his own.

            "Some.  I'll just some medicine after school," he said with a smile then on impulse gave the dark spirit a tight hug.  As long as he wore the puzzle he could, in a way, physically touch him.  He still looked like a ghost or something but it was an improvement.

            Yami started but returned the gestured and nodded to him.  Closing his eyes his form glowed a bright gold color before it slowly faded away.  The puzzle glowed in reaction then died out which could only mean that the spirit was in the puzzle now.  The young man smiled and grabbed his books raced down the stairs and into the dining room.  His grandfather didn't bother to ask about last night nor about Sasaki, as far as he knew the man was not a part of the family anymore, end of story.  He just didn't trust him.  He cautioned his grandson to slow down but he countered that by saying he needed to hurry up and meet the others.  Before he knew it he was racing out the door while trying to get his shoes on.  The old man couldn't help but smile as he picked up the breakfast plates and got ready to open the store.

            By lunchtime Yugi's hangover headache had gotten just a bit better but he had a hard time concentrating on the lectures and notes.  More than once his teachers asked if he wanted to go to the school nurse but he declined.  Now it was lunchtime and in his haste he had forgotten his lunch money at home.

_            'Then again…'_ he thought as he swallowed the lump in his throat as his stomach protested loudly about the mention of food.  Sighing he rested his head on the desk and sighed.

            /Something wrong, aibou?/ Yami asked softly.

            //I'm bored.//

            /Why don't you go see your friends?/

            //Joey and Tristen have clean up duty in the cafeteria for the food fight;  Tea is in the library studying for her History exam next period;  Bakura is probably in the library reading;  and I have no idea where Seto is.  besides, I doubt he wants to be bothered.//

            /Then just go outside and enjoy the fresh air and sunshine.  It should help with your headache./

            //… You're right.  It's better than complaining about being bored for the next hour.//

            /Since I have to listen to it./  He mentally threw the spirit a raspberry and got up from his seat.  Tucking his back under his desk he pocketed his Duel Monster cards and headed outside.

            Yami was right, today was  a perfect reason to be outside.  The sun was shining and the sky was a bright blue color.  He watched for a moment as clouds lazily drifted by and he wished he was a cloud but sighed and just decided to walk around a bit.  Some of the older boys were playing on the basketball court while the girls cheered from the sidelines excitedly he had to quickly leave.  All the loud noise was just making his headache worse so he began to walk further down.  His high school also had a lovely forest in the back of it that some of the science teachers used to take the classes on nature walks on nice days such as this.  The students weren't allowed in there during the hours so he just strolled by but he paused and looked into the trees.  He could have sworn he saw something or someone… Was it his imagination?

            "Yugi!!"  Running towards him was a teenage boy of his age only slightly taller by a couple of inches.  He stood out from the other students not only because he wasn't wearing the traditional school uniform but his hair was a bleached blonde from being out in the sun for most his life that in turn blended in quite nicely with his dark tan.  Pale, lavender colored eyes seemed to hold an old, haunted look to them and he wore a sleeveless shirt of dusky lavender with black pants

            "Malik, hi!!  What are you doing here?" he said happily, glad to see one of his old friends.  "I thought you and Isis had returned to Egypt?"

            "We did but Isis wanted to come back.  Shadi came by for a visit one day and he said that the Balance is being tipped."

            "What does he mean by that?"

            "I have no idea but you know Isis.  The moment she heard that she booked us on a flight back here to Domino.  I'm suppose to start school today but they won't have my uniform ready until tomorrow."

            "Oh well that's great!  The others will be glad to see you too."  After the entire incident with the vengeful spirit of the Millennium Rod the group had slowly accepted the Egyptian boy into their little group.  Yugi had been the first to call him a friend followed by Bakura because they knew that none of this had been entirely his fault.  He then snapped his fingers.  "Hey we should go find Bakura and tell him you're here!"

            "I don't know how long we'll be staying for…" he said with a hint of sadness.

            "Hey you're here now and that's all that matters-"  He paused once more and looked at he trees.  There was that feeling again.

            Malik looked at the shorter boy then at he trees.  He could feel something like a pair of eyes studying them that immediately his hand went for the Rod that he always carried with him.  Since he learned to tap into the dark magic he had learned how to keep it hidden in plain sight but only holders of the other Millennium Items could see it.  Whatever was watching them seemed a bit taken back and slowly the sensation vanished.  Malik never released his grip.

            "I think we better go back inside Yugi," he said in a low voice, reaching up to gently give his shoulder a shake.  The slight movement broke him out of his trance as he just nodded and together the two of them headed back to the building.

            They had five minutes before lunch was over and had run into Bakura on the way back to the classroom.  The three of them were laughing at some joke but the laughter died when Yugi saw who was sitting at his desk, drumming his fingers on the desktop.

            "Sasaki?"  Immediately Bakura became quiet but Malik slowly narrowed his eyes.

            "Hey Yugi.  I tried to call but Surgokou said you had left for school," he smiled and slowly got up, making his way to them.  "These must be your friends you told me about."

            "Hai this is Bakura and Malik.  Guys this is um, he's my dad," he said with a weak smile at best.

            The other man half smiled and shrugged his shoulders.  "Not that I deserve to be called that nice to meet you."  He extended his hand to them but Malik just gave him a curt nod of the head while Bakura tentively reached out to shake.

            "Please to meet you sir," he said politely but then he flinched as he felt something very hard rubbing against the palm of his hand.  For a split moment, he felt a surge of very dark energy try to engulf him but he Millennium Ring hidden under his shirt glowed brightly and the other man let go as if he had been burned.

            "Hmm static I guess," was all he said as he flexed his hand, the burn mark in his palm felt all tingly.  "Anyway Yugi I'm here to pick you up."

            "Pick me up?  For what?"

            "Well after I woke up this morning I knew that you wouldn't be in any condition for school.  Surgokou wouldn't stop yelling for an hour but he said the decision to come home was up to you," he explained and shoved his hand in his pocket.

            Yugi thought about it for a minute but Yami didn't want him to be alone with this man.  He still didn't trust him and he had a nagging feeling that the other spirits of the Ring and Rod didn't as well but why was the bearer of the Rod being so cold to him?  He acted as if he knew him but how?  When?  Where?

            "If it's all the same I'll like to finish the rest of my classes.  My headache is almost gone."

            "… You always were stubborn.  I guess you got that from me.  Well then I really wanted to ask you something and I really need your honest opinion about it."  He paused for a moement, looking ahte groundbefore looking up and rested his hand on his son's shoulder.  "Yugi… I know I haven't been the ebst father in the world but I want to amek it up to you.  I want you to come live with me again."  The young boy just started at him with wide eyes as did Malik and Bakura.  Yami was surprised as he treid to work his jaw but no words were coming out.  His aibou wouldn't accept such an offer!  Would he?

            "Where would you live?  Domino or somewhere else" Malik asked, ignoring the shocked gaze of both students as he stared at the older man.  _'Yes… Yes I'm positive he's the one!'_ he thought to himself.

            "I have a place of my own but it gets lonely with no one to share it with.  Look I have to run but I'll call you tonight.  Later."  He reached out to hug his son but instead ruffled his hair and made his way out, the heels of his boots made soft clicking noises as he headed down the hall.  Once he out of earshot Yugi turned on his friend with hurt, violet orbs.

            "Malik why were you so rude to him?  He was only being nice!"

            "Is that guy really your father?"

            "Of course he is!"

            "Then how come you never mentioned him?"

            "… Because he's been out of town on business and he just came back yesterday.  Why are you avoiding my questions!?"

            "Guys wait!  Please don't fight!"  The young English boy had placed himself between his two friends, holding them apart and stole glances at each of them before he stepped back.  "We can all talk about this after class at the Game Shop, alright?"

            "Fine."  Yugi sighed and plopped down at his desk and got his books out.  Bakura was about do to do the same but stopped when Malik took a gentle hold of his arm.

            "Bakura, after school I need you to get everyone who knows about the Millennium items to meet me later at the hotel downtown.  I'll explain later just please… this is very important but Yugi can't know," he said softly.

            "What are you hiding?" the pale youth asked, growing increasingly worried.

            "I'll explain just please… it's urgent."

            "… Alright."

            He smiled his thanks and they all went to their desks.  After he was introduced to the class he didn't bother to pay attention to the lecture going on.  His thoughts kept drift back to the man Yugi called Sasaki.  Although he didn't know the man he just had to be the one.  He was the one of two that had tried to kidnap him in Cairo just a few weeks ago but the only thing this man was lacking was a cross-shaped scar under one eye.  Still… he couldn't help but wonder.

            _'What have we gotten ourselves into this time?'_ he thought silently but received no answer.

* * *

**Author's Note:**  Whee I did one before and after!!  Hee sorry on sugar rush right now.  Now then!! I have some good news and something to point out.  I located my yaoi dj!!! *screams happily* It was hiding in a binder of old artwork of mind isn't that just a scream?? ^^ Anyway once I look through it is should get me creative juices flowing.  And what I wanted to point out was the fact that the name Sasaki is borrowed from another show.  I won't point out what yet but you'll find out soon.  And on another note Koku means wolf, hebi means snake, Kumo means spider, and oni means ogre.  That's the shorten version of their nicknames but I'm off.  I have dance class in an hour.

Annoying Tea: A fellow dancer!! *huggles like an idiot

*boots Tea to the moon* It's aerobic dance you ninny!!!  As in I need it for a PE credit for college!!  Besides, I haven't been in ballet in years!!

Evil Ryou:  You in ballet?? *laughs like an idiot*

-.- Oh Ryou-kun! *calls out sweetly while holding large hockey stick behind back…* I want to give you something…


	4. Not Worthy

"Sins of the Father"

By:  Beloved/Shadow

            When Yugi got home that day after school he couldn't stop smiling.  Instead of waiting for the others like he usually did he raced out the gates and ran all the way to the game shop.  Needless to say the others were confused as to why their young friend would bail on them like that but all was explained when Malik came up to them.

            "Malik?!" came the dark blonde obvious reply as he stared at him.

            "Still loud as ever I see," the Egyptian boy teased, earning a laugh from the other and a scowl from Wheeler.

            "Better than being calling a puppy all the time," he muttered but cracked a grin.

            "So Malik what brings you back to Domino?" Tea asked with a small smile.

            "Not on good news I'm afraid.  Listen, I don't have long to talk but all of this will be explained later.  Just know that Yugi's father is not a man to be trusted."

            "Do you know him or something?" Tristen asked.  But before he could answer a black car pulled up to the gates.

            "I have to go.  Bakura, don't forget to tell them!" he called over his shoulder as he headed to the car and slid into the backseat.  Once the door closed the car slowly drove off and the others turned to the white haired youth.

            "Before you ask I don't know what's going on myself but Malik wanted us to meet him at the hotel downtown where he and Isis are staying at.  He just said that it was important and we can't let Yugi know," he explained in a soft tone.

            "But why?  Yugi's father seems like an alright person to me," Tea said quite innocently.

            "Hey guys, what's up?" a male voice asked as a student around their age walked up to them.  His long, black hair was tied into a high ponytail with a red and black diamond-pattern bandana tied around his forehead, emerald greens eyes looking at them each in turn.  "Something wrong?"

            "We really don't know, Duke," Joey said as he scratched his head before heaving a big sigh.  "So what now?"

            "I think there's something else you guys should know… Yugi's father came by;  actually he was waiting in the classroom when Yugi, Malik, and myself came in right before lunch ended.  He asked Yugi something that um, well that is to say I don't think he meant to say it out loud…" he stuttered, looking at the ground as he absently rubbed at the ring under his shirt and jacket.

            //For the love of Ra, spit it out already!// a angry voice yelled at him mentally, making the poor boy jump which in turn made his friends jump at his sudden reaction.

            "Bakura?  You okay?"

            "Um yeah."

            "Okay… you were saying?"

            "Um… he um asked…"  /I can't do this./

            //Why in the name of the Afterlife not!?// the dark spirit hissed.

            /… I just can't./

            //Would you rather I come out and tell them myself?//

            /And give everyone a heart attack?  You know they still aren't over you and your threats about sealing them in their favorite cards again,// he chuckled softly.

            //Your point?//

            "Yo Bakura!  Earth to Bakura, come in."

            Chocolate brown eyes blinked a bit at the hand passing over his face.  "Huh?  What was that?"

            "You spaced out on us, you sure you're alright?" Joey asked with a bit of concern in his own soft brown gaze.

            "Oh um yeah I'm fine.  It's just… I'm not sure how to tell you the big news…"

            "Just tell us, I mean it can't be all that bad," Duke said with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

            "… Sasaki asked Yugi to move in with him."

            Although Domino High School was almost empty save for several after school activities a resounding yell could be heard several blocks in each of the four cardinal directions.  No one was sure what was the cause behind it but one thing was certain, it did not sound at all pleasant.

            It had only taken young Yugi Motou mere seconds to get home as he ran as fast as he could, feet pounding on the sidewalk, his back pack swinging side to side with the movements, breathe coming out in short pants but a happy glint was in his eyes as was a small smile on his lips.  Seeing the Turtle Card/Game Shop up ahead he pushed himself to go faster and pushed through the glass door.  The bell hanging above rattle almost angrily and the young man took the moment to catch his breath and to keep from just sprawling in the middle of the floor.

            "Yugi, is that you?"  Surgokou called out from the back and came in, setting a box on the counter and looked at his grandson curiously.  "Are you alright?  And where are the others?  I thought they were going to come today."

            "I… ran all… the way… here…" he panted, waving his hands to show that he was okay and stumbled to the counter, leaning on it heavily or risk sitting on the floor and not getting up for a while.  "I was in a hurry to tell you something… I'm sure they'll be here but!  Dad came to see me at school today!"

            The old man frowned and pushed the unopened box of cards to the side for now.  "About what, may I ask?"

            "Well first, he apologized for letting me drink last night and wanted to know how I was doing.  I'm fine now, just winded from running all the way here.  He offered to take me home early but I said that it was alright but then he asked me something really important.  Grandpa… dad asked me to move in with him.  Isn't that great?!"  On impulse he went around the counter and hugged the old man tightly.  "He said he would call later, has he called yet?"

            "No… no, he hasn't called except this morning.  Yugi… what was your reply?  About moving in with him."

            "Well I told him I had to think on it but grandpa I can learn more about him!  I can barely remember anything about him, about mom… this is probably my only chance to know more about them.  Grandpa," he paused for a moment and looked at him with shining eyes, as if begging with him to just listen before he said anything else.

            "You have raised me, taught me everything there is to know and more than a parent could.  You have been both a parent and friend to me but… still something felt like it was missing and now I have a chance to see what its like to have at least one parent around.  Please… at least let me stay the weekend with him.  I want to get to know him better.  And I want to get to know mom better too.  I know you told me stories about her and such but… it doesn't feel the same you know?  Please grandpa?  Please say yes.  For me?

            Oh how he wanted to say no, to refuse his grandson from ever seeing that man again but on what grounds?  Sasaki hadn't seen Yugi since he flew him over here ten years ago so why see him now?  Did he fail in raising the boy?  He admitted it was hard but he did the best he could.  Through bullies and running the shop he tried to balance everything out but when Yugi made friends that made life just a bit easier.  Now… he looked into his grandson's bright violet eyes, the same eyes he inherited from his mother may Kami rest her soul.  They looked so hopeful and yes, they did seem to have something missing from them.  He sighed deeply as he rested his hands on his shoulders and slowly nodded his head once.  The next moment he stumbled back a step as he was nearly tackled by a fierce hug which he slowly returned.

            "Oh grandpa you are jus the greatest!!  I promise when I come back on Sunday I'll let you know how it went okay?"  He beamed as he gave him another tight hug and raced upstairs but paused at the foot of the stairs.  "Oh and um if the gang comes by tell them I'll be right down.  I have to go pack!"  Smiling he raced up the stairs on both hands and knees to go faster.  Surgokou smiled however weakly at his actions.  He should feel happy for the boy but deep in his heart he felt that something was going to happen… but what?

            Upstairs Yami stepped out of the puzzle and blinked as a shirt went flying past his solid form.  "Yugi?"

            "I know I left it in here so why can't I find it??" the teenager asked to himself, tossing his clothes about his room before swinging to door to his closet open and rummaged through clothes, shoes, old games, toys, and other stuff.

            "Aibou, what are you looking for?"

            "Aha!  I found it!" came the excited cry as the young man wrapped his hands around the straps and gave it a hard tug.  Whatever he had found was buried under a stack of games and clothes he had thrown in there.  "Okay one more tug should do it.  One… two… three!!"  On the count of three he pulled on the item as hard as he could, feeling it begin to shift and when it finally did he when tumbling head over heels into the far wall, hands holding the straps of his duffel bag tightly.  His closet rumbled as the items fell into the empty space and luckily, didn't spill onto the floor.  It took everything Yami had not to break up laughing as Yugi just sat there for a minute, staring at the ceiling.

            "Aibou… are you alight?" he asked once he was sure he could keep his laughing in check.

            "Yeah I think so.  Next time I won't shove it in the bottom of the closet," he smiled and got up before throwing some clothes in and other times.  All the while he wouldn't stop smiling.  Humming under his breathe he soon had his bag packed and set it next to his door before sitting on his bed.  Yami looked puzzled but slowly sat next to him before finally asking him what he was so happy about.

            "Yami, didn't you hear what I told grandpa right now?" Yugi blinked.  Even in the puzzle the dark spirit could still hear and see through his senses.  Now the former pharaoh was blushing as he looked away, looking almost ashamed of himself.

            "I was sleeping and I didn't want to eavesdrop, aibou."

            "Oh Yami…" the teenager smiled and hugged him once more, resting his head on his shoulder.  Yami started but quickly hugged him back, wishing they could stay like this for all eternity, wishing that he also had the courage to tell him of his true feelings but no.  Not now.  It just wasn't right…

            "Yami… my dad came to see me today."  He could feel the sudden tension and looked up at him.  The cute blush was gone only to be replaced with a sense of contained disgust.  Or was it hatred?  "Yami?"

            "I'm fine, please… continue," was all eh said, his arms tightening around his a bit."

            "… He asked me to move in with him and I said I would think about it but he wants me to spend the weekend with him.  I talked to grandpa and he agreed to let me go.  Bu the reason I'm telling you this is… if I do go live with Sasaki I want him to get to know you and the others."

            "Yugi you know I don't trust the man."

            "How can you say that?  I haven't seen him in years, this may be my only chance to get to know my parents.  Grandpa is okay with it, what is it about him that you dislike?"

            "I don't dislike him."

            "Dislike, hate, it's all the same just tell me why are you agasint him?"  He pushed himself away and stood up before him.  "I admit that he may not look like your typical father but that's no reason to act so hostile against him.  He's trying to make it up to me so why can't you just accept it?"

            Yami growled and stood up, looking down at his other half and practically yelled at him, something he had never doen before since being freed from the puzzle.  "Can't you see that he's running from something?  Why has he never written nor called you, even on your day of birth?"

            "He was busy!"

            "And you believe him?!"

            "He's my father of course I believe him!!"

            "You know nothing about him!!"

            "Neither do you but at least I'm giving him a chance!!"

            "Naïve little fool… you would trust a tiger if it said it would change its stripes," he mutters under his breathe but the moment the words left his lips he instantly regretted it.  Yugi looked at him with large, hurt violet orbs before they narrowed dangerously.  His slender hands formed into tight fists that began to shake as he glared angrily at his darker half.

            "So I'm a fool… just because I believe people can change from worse to better?  Then am I fool for believing Malik to be a good friend, someone I can trust with my life despite all the chaos he has put us through?  Am I a fool for feeling pity and remorse for Pegasus just because he wanted his wife back?  Am I a fool for calling Seto a friend even through grandpa nearly died of a heart attack after one duel with him?  Am I a fool for not letting you send Ryou to the Shadow Realm for all the pain he put Bakura through, even if he did want to be rid of the Millennium Ring?  Answer me, damnit!!"

            "Yugi, I… I didn't mean that-"

            "Then what did you mean?!"

            "I meant that you can't go about your life trusting everyone you meet!!  One day someone will use your naive and trusting nature that all people are good to their advantage and that I may not always be there to bail you out!!"

            "… So I'm a burden then," he sniffed, but forced himself not to cry, lifting a fist to rub at the stray tear that rolled down his cheek.  "Well you won't have to worry about me anymore, Pharaoh!!"  With that he quickly spun on his heels, reaching into his desk to slip the Millennium Necklace Isis gave him when it stopped working for her in his pocket and went to his door.  Yami saw that he was leaving and quickly ran to him, grabbing his arm tightly.

            "I won't let you leave with that man!!" he shouted, pulling the younger boy towards him, an angry scowl on his hard-set face.

            "Damnit Yami let me go now or I'll shatter the puzzle here and now!!!" Yugi screamed at him, defiance in his eyes as he saw the shock and yes fear written in the spirit's crimson gaze.

            "You… You wouldn't…" he said in a soft whisper, hands tightening on his thin shoulders rather painfully.  "Aibou-"

            "My name is Yugi Motou, Pharaoh Yugioh.  And no… I could never shatter the Puzzle because no one deserves to have their life locked away in that kind of darkness…" he said just as softly, looking down where his hand that was holding onto the puzzle so tightly his knuckled were turning white from the strain.

            "… Arigato but I am not letting you spend a single second alone with that man who claims to be your father."

            "God damnit you are not my father so quite acting like one!!!" he fairly exploded at him, pulling the chain from around his neck so it dangled from a tight fist.  "At least I have a parent who is willing to get to know me better and I'm not spending my life as a freaking ghost!!!"  Then the unexpected happened.  The sharp sound of flesh striking flesh echoed unnatural heard all over the simple room, something neither occupant had ever heard up to this point.

            Yami stared at horror at what he had just done, staring at his hand that had done the deed began to shake uncontrollable.  Of all the misdeeds he had done, to his past life to now this was one that he wished he had never done before, had never even let enter his mind.  Why… why had he done something so stupid as to strike the one he loved more than anything.  He would give up everything for this one;  his Afterlife, his Shadow Powers, even the accursed Millennium Puzzle had it been his to give away to protect this boy from all harm.  Looking up he winced at the bright red mark that stood out like a beacon on his otherwise soft and unflawed skin.  Yugi looked at him with those deep, violet depths that more than once he had lost himself in but not that radiated shock, fear, and anger.  Two of which he had never seen but did not suit him in the least.

            "Aibou… I didn't mean…" he reached out to but his hand was quickly slapped away,  he watched, helplessly as his light turned away from him, lifting the heavy duffel bag to his shoulder and managed to open the door before he tried once more to keep him here, with him.  "Please don't go-"  He immediately let go and fell back a few feet when he felt a sharp pain in his jaw, the same side of his face where he had struck Yugi.

            The young man looked at him with cold, unfeeling eyes.  His fist slowly lowered to his side, unshed tears gathering in his eyes but he kept them back as he held the puzzle out to him before relaxing his fingers and let it hit the ground with a dull clink.  That sound sent a painful stab through his heart, making Yami slowly drop to his knees, staring up at him with chock written in his eyes.  "Find someone else to wear the Puzzle… from this moment on I never want to see you ever again."  Closing his eyes tightly he quickly ran from the room, choking back the tears as he ran down the stairs, through the back of the store and out the front.

            "Yugi?  Hey whoa slow down!!" strong arms stopped him, making him look into the concern gaze of Joey, grandpa, and the others.  That just brought more tears to his eyes as he pushed through them all with force, swinging the door open and ran down the sidewalk as fast as he could.  Then and only then did the tears begin to fall, faster and harder then ever before, lifting a hand to the sore cheek before letting his eyes close.  Why reason did he have to stay there now?

            "Yugi wait!!" but the cry was too far too late.  The others just looked at each other worriedly, wondering what could have happened that Bakura slowly went to the back of the store and up the stairs, slowly heading to Yugi's room and looked down at the scene before him.

            Yami was still on his knees where Yugi left him, the puzzle laying on the floor but what shocked the pale youth was the fact that he was crying.  Out of all the things in the world Ryou hated tears.  To him tears were a sign of weakness and as the saying went 'the weak shall die and the strong shall live'.  But Bakura was not like that, he thought differently so ignoring the spirit from his ring he slowly knelt before the former pharaoh and lifted the puzzle into his hand.

            "Yami?" he asked softly, reaching out to carefully wipe the bitter tears away.  "What's wrong?"

            He sad nothing but shook his head before leaning forward and wrapped his arms around the other boy tightly, burying his face in his shoulder and cried.  Bakura did nothing but wrap his arms around him just as tightly and held him.  He wasn't sure what to say but what Yami needed was just someone to cry on so be it.  He opened his eyes, not realizing they had closed when he felt his ring glow and looked over his shoulder.  There, standing behind him in identical clothing as his own with the jacket open and top buttons of his shirt open was his own dark self.  A former tomb raider from the same era as Yami he had been sealed away into the Millennium ring after trying to steal it.  They could have passed for twins but where he was soft, gentle, and quiet Ryou was hard, rough, and loud.  For a long time their eyes meet and held together, not breaking but a sense of understanding passed between them;  Ryou slowly nodded and exited the room, closing the door behind him and concentrated on the ring around his neck.  His boy became heavier and soon he was solid as could be.  He had always wanted to get back at the pharaoh for destroying his life and wanted to steal the puzzle but now…

            "This isn't right…" he said softly and went down the stairs to maybe figure out why the hell Yugi ran away from everyone, leaving the puzzle behind like he did.

            "Damnit how the hell are we going to pull out that job Arago wants us to do?  The only reason the Istars are here is because you and Shuten were careless back in Egypt," a male voice hissed at his companion as he drove down the street.

            "If I said it once I'll say it again, it was not our fault that we couldn't kidnap the child but bring it up once more I will personally rip your forked tongue from your mouth," the other man said rather calmly but the look in his eye said he would do it if provoked.  The driver grumbled under his breath and looked up ahead of him before slamming hard on the brakes.  The car screeched to a halt, just stopping an inch from the boy that had ran blindly into the street.

            "Baka brat.  Hey kid!  Are you blind or something?!" he yelled as he stuck his head out the window to yell at him.  His eyes narrowed as he took in the sight of the young boy.  A short teenager he guessed with spiky dark hair with deep red highlights and gold bangs framing his face.  For a brief moment he saw a bright red mark on the side of his innocent face but why did this kid seem so damn familiar?  This was his first time in Domino City.

            His companion said nothing as he stepped out of the car, leaving the door open and made his way to the young boy.  "Are you alright?" he asked smoothly, reaching out to tilt the young face up and stared into bright, amethyst colored eyes that kept shedding silver tears.  "You aren't hurt, are you?"

            "I-Iie…" Yugi stammered softly, looking up at the strangely beautiful man that was so concerned about him.  He was almost as tall as his dad with snow-white hair falling down his back in a loose wave.  His skin was pale, paler than Bakura's and he was the most fair skinned boy he knew.  What caught his attention was that settled over the right side of his face was a black eye patch, showing the other eye to be a very pale blue color.  He winced when cool fingers just skimmed over the bruised flesh and slowly pulled back.  The man seemed to take the hint and drew his hand back before bowing slightly.

            "Gomen."

            "So right.  I guess I wasn't watching where I was going."  He sighed deeply and rubbed at his eyes with the back of his sleeve.  "I don't even know where I'm going…"

            "That is such a shame.  Perhaps we can help… are you looking for someone in particular?"

            Surgokou always told Yugi to never talk to strangers and if one should ever approach him to come back home.  But that's where Yami was and he was not going home.  At least, not yet.  "…Hai, I was looking for my father.  His name is Sasaki but I don't know where he lives or a number I can reach him at."

            "Sasaki?  Let me guess… you must be his son, Yugi."  Violet orbs looked at him in surprise, the tears having slowly vanished and leaving him vulnerable and so innocent.  "Gomen but I am Rajura and I work with your father.  Come with us and we'll take you to see him."

            "You mean you make delivers too?  Around the world?" he asked softly, rubbing sweaty palms against his bags as he tightened his grip on the duffle bag.

            "Hai we do, and other jobs our boss has for us.  Here," he reached out and took the bag from him, gently pushing him towards the car.  "I insist you come with us."

            Yugi should have known better.  He should have gone home and at least waited for Sasaki to call but Yami… He could have ignored Yami but something was wrapping around his mind.  It was like someone was twisting his sense of reality into something he couldn't recognize anymore.  He must have agree because the next thing he knew he was sitting in the backseat of the car, staring blankly out the window as he clutched at his bag tightly.  Nestled in his pocket the Millennium Necklace glowed ever so lightly, foretelling of the future but he never seemed to notice or couldn't.  The two men gave each other a knowing look and silently drove off.

            It was much later in the day when the group of friends, including a slightly depressed Yami, was gathered in the hotel room that Isis Istar had rented for the time being.  After pleasantries had been said and done Isis handed out a set of photographs.  Joey was the first one to see them and that he said made his eyes widen in disbelief.

            "Hey this is that Sasaki guy who claims to be Yugi's dad!  Except this guy has a scar," he pointed out, looking up at the young woman.  "How do you know him?"

            "At the time we didn't know his real name but he went by name Anubis, also known as Yami Kudo," she said simply.

            "Dark Wolf?  Is that some sort of nickname?" Tea asked as she leaned back into Duke's arm that was wrapped around her shoulders.

            "We believe so but believe me when I say he is not a friend.  Shortly after the final tournament of Battle Ship someone had  broken into the museum in Cairo.  This is not the first time we have had break-ins before but it certainly the first time someone tried to steal the stone tablets describing the legend behind the Millennium items."

            "Say what?" Joey asked, eyes narrowing a bit.

            "But I thought we were the only ones to know about them," Tristen thought out loud.

            "Unfortunately not."  This time Malik spoke up, not looking very happy as he absently twirled the Millennium Rod between his fingers.  "Several of our best men were seriously injured but the tablets were stolen as well as some manuscripts that Isis had locked in her office.  We were able to get those photos from a secret security camera since the others were destroyed."

            "I knew there was something I didn't like about that guy the moment I saw him."

            "But what has that got to do with Yugi?  And how did you know he was here in Domino?" Duke asked as he was handed the pictures and looked through them.

            "I called her."  Everyone looked up when Seto Kaiba came in, followed by his younger brother Mokuba and he did not look happy.  "A while ago someone tried to hack into my computer files from an unknown system.  The files they were trying to steal were everything dealing with the Battle City and Ship tournaments.  More specifically the duelists who participated.  Whoever this hacker was managed to break through a dozen encrypted codes and send a virus to mine which resulted in the hard drive crashing completely and destroying all files that were stored."

            "Around that same time I was ambushed in the middle of broad daylight on my way home," the young blonde said, closing his eyes tightly, bracing a fist against his forehead.  "It all happened so quickly but they knew who I was.  I didn't find that very uncommon but they also knew that I had in my possession the Rod and the scars on my back."

            "But how could they have known?" Bakura asked, looking at him with wide eyes as Ryou scowled angrily, his hands tightening over his arms.

            "I don't know… I was about to fight them off and quickly ran home.  Immediately I told Isis what happened.  I do remember that they said something about bringing glory and immortality to their master but that I was needed."

            "So what?  We're dealing with thieves who are just really good thieves?   Don't see a problem with that," the tomb raider snorted, settling his weight more comfortable on the arm of the sofa he was sitting on.

            "Then maybe this will get your attention.  When Isis sent me copies of those pictures I ran a search on them.  These four are part of a highly secretive but powerful gang.  No one knows who their leader is but he what is known is that he is a very powerful man with wealth.  Interpol has been trying to bring him down for decades but it would seem that this man had always been two steps ahead of them.  They were able to bring down several of his bases located around the world but known that there are hundred more out there," Seto said as he settled his briefcase on the coffee table and opened it, pulling out a thick sheaf of papers he had printed out just earlier.  "The authorities tried to question those that were captured but many refused to say a word and to make sure they never said anything cut out their tongues."

            "Ooh that's disgusting!!" Tea said with a  grimace, trying very hard not to imaged such a gross image.

            "Talk about your twisted loyalty."

            "did anyone survive or were willing to talk?"

            "A very slim margin but a few hours later they were found dead.  Even under strict watch and witness protection they all meat the same death.  What was unusual was how they died.  Some were pulled to pieces literally, like a doll.  Some were poisoned by strange bite marks that seemed to belong to snakes but not that we are aware of.  A few had been choked to death from what appeared to be very fine silk, also known as spider silk, tied around their throats, that a few had been decapitated by them.  And there were one or two that had to be sent to the mental hospital, their sanity completely lost to them they were forced into straight jackets and to this day are still locked in padded rooms."

            The others said nothing as they looked at each then at the floor.  Who could be so cold-blood to do such disgusting things?  Mokuba had heard it all before but it scared him very much.  He looked up when Seto reached his hand on his shoulder and gave it a tight squeeze, trying to reassure him.  He tried to smile but could and reached up to hold his hand tightly in his own.  For a while no one said anything, not even Ryou who was busily flipping through the papers the older Kaiba had brought. but it was Yami who broke the silence.

            "What has that have to do Yugi?  If they are in search of the Millennium Items, then there is no way that they could know that he and Bakura are in possession of four of them."

            Isis saw how depressed he looked and wondered what could have happened to him but then she noticed that he had been holding the Puzzle tightly in his hands.  A copy of the item was still hanging around his neck which could only mean that Yugi must have taken his off but why?  The time she had known him he had never let it out of his sight but now was not the time for such questions.  No one was sure how to answer the former pharaoh's question but it was Mokuba who spoke up and worry was written in his sapphire blue eyes.

            "On the way here I saw Yugi get into a car with two strangers.  But it wasn't until I saw the pictures that I noticed it was the guy with the eye patch and the one with snake-eyes," he said softly but everyone could hear the worry in his young voice.  "I think they were heading North but I don't think Yugi knows anything about them."

            "Of course not!  You think his father would say that he's part of a notorious crime ring?" the dark spirit snapped at him, making him jump a bit.  Ryou angrily threw the papers down on the table, hands forming into tight fists as he glared at the other spirit.  "Well Yami?  Aren't you going to do anything instead of just sitting there, moping?!"

            "Ryou, stop it!!  Can't you see he's hurting?!" Bakura yelled at him, looking up at him angrily but it was brushed off.

            "Well pharaoh?"

            "… He said he never wants to see me again…" came the grief-ridden reply.

            "Just because of some stupid fight you're going to just sulk like a kicked cur?!"  Growling himself he reached down, hauled him up by his leather jacket and practically slammed him against he wall.  Instantly Joey, Tristen, and Duke were on him to get him to let go but Isis held them back, saying that it was the only way.

            "Yami is in a state of shock and he needs to be brought out of it," she said in a calm voice.  So they stayed back, watching at the dark spirit of the ring continued to hold the spirit of the puzzle against the wall with a death grip.

            "Since I've been released from that Ring and meet you I have seen how you protected that light of yours through all the dangers.  From myself to Pegasus to the Rare Hunters to Marik and now you're just going to let him get hurt by something we can stop together?  So you had a fight no one is damn perfect!  Not us, not you, not Yugi, not even the Millennium Items!!"

            "… I struck him-"

            "So maybe he deserved it but I am not going to let all those years of you watching over him, protecting him goes down the Nile River just because your perfect relationship hit a rocky start. And so help me if you do not get out of this damn depression of yours I will personally kick it out of you until you either get some sense back in that thick skull of yours or you pass out.  So what's it going to be?  Your way… or my way?" he asked finally, his mahogany brown eyes staring intently into the red-violet gaze of his former enemy and not-so-quite ally.

            Needless to say Yami was surprised at this outburst.  He didn't think his emotions for his light were so easy to read but here this tomb raider read them out loud for all to see.  He never thought he would care but what he said did make sense.  No one was perfect, last of all himself or Yugi for that matter.  They were all just human (in a matter of speaking) and yes he still regretted hurting his innocent hikari like that but that was now in the past. The future ahead of them now was open and the first thing on his list was to find Yugi and get him back and apologize.

            Ryou seemed to have seen this as he slowly let him go, giving him a knowing smile.  "When this is over I'll help in kicking you for being an ass.  First thing first, we locate this man Sasaki and through him we find Yugi."  The group then began to talk, each one trying to figure out how to reach him even as Isis excused herself to answer the phone.  A minute later she slowly hung up the phone, not looking at anyone just yet that one by one the others noticed and wondered what was wrong.  Seto slowly made his way over to her, reaching out to touch her arm he asked what was wrong.  What she told him made his own eyes widen before closing tightly.

            "Hey care to fill us in?" Joey asked, getting anxious.

            "… Someone just called saying that they have Yugi hostage and if we ever want to see him again we must give this person every Millennium Item we have.  SO far they have the Millennium necklace," eh said quietly but they were still able to hear.

            "No that can't be!" Tea looked ready to cry as did Mokuba.  The guys cursed, the spirits looked enraged, and Ryou looked at Yami worriedly.  But it was Tristen who was, ironically enough, the voice of logic.

            "hey how do we know he really does have Yugi?  Maybe it's just a bluff."  An answer came as two silver arrows flew in through the window, landing with dead accuracy in the center and dove into the wood deep enough to pierce the thick wood and pinned the piece of furniture to the floor itself.  Tea couldn't help but scream and cling to her boyfriends who in turn held onto her tightly;  Tristen fell back into the sofa as Mokuba backed away fro the table as far as he could;  Joey nearly fell over the sofa, a hand holding his chest tightly to calm his racing heart;  Bakura literally jumped on the sofa and stared at the arrows with large eyes;  both Yami and Ryou were already in their guard stance as was Malik who held out the rod, having removed the golden section to reveal the dagger point;  Seto has protected Isis fro the broken shards of glass.  For a long time they did nothing before Yami reached out to hesitantly touch the bundle that had been tied to the arrows.

            "T-This is Yugi's jacket…" he said softly, daring not to touch the arrows and pull it off.

            "H-How can you be sure?" Mokuba asked in a weak voice, immediately going to his brother's side and held onto him tightly.  Seto reached down and rested his hand on his head, trying to keep him calm.  Yami looked through the pocket and with a shaking hand removed Yugi's deck of cards, and a photo that had been slipped inside.

            "He would never leave his dueling deck alone!" Joey pointed out and realization hit him as the color left his face.  "They aren't bluffing…"  Attached to the Polaroid was a note but Yami couldn't bring himself to read it.  Ryou took the note and glanced at them before growling angrily.

            "By now you must have received our call and no doubt wanted proof.  The child known as Yugi Motou is in our possession as well as the Millennium Necklace but we know for a fact that he posses another item.  We are also aware that he also associated with two young gentlemen who also bear more Items.  It you follow our instructions you will see your little one again but if not… Well, let's just say you do not want to know what will happen.  Be expecting a call within an hour.  And do not think about getting the authority involved in this or else we will not only take this young's ones life but all of you as well.  Do not take us lightly.  There's no signature."

            Hey lemme see that!!" Joey yelled, snatching the photo before it be taken away but one look at it made his blood boil.  The picture was of their young friend, arms bound tightly above his head to some kind of thick pole.  A blindfold had been wrapped around his eyes but he looked weak, his skirt slightly tore to show that he had struggling but he did look alive.  For the time being.  One thing was going on their through their minds as the picture was passed.  They had to find Sasaki and get him to tell him where the hell they were keeping Yugi.

**Author's Note:**  Wow I finally got actions.  Now in the next chapter I have will a kind of gang rape and the names of the bad guys are from 'Yoroiden Samurai Troopers', also known as 'Ronin Warriors'. More will be discussed in the next chapter so right now just enjoy.  Rape scene will be in the next chapter, promise!  Enjoy and tell me what you think ^^


	5. Pain and Pleasure

 "Sins of the Father"

By:  Beloved/Shadow

            Sasaki looked at the place just across the street for a long time, weighting the options in his hands over and over but they always ended up at the same ending.  He was doing to it to get his son back.  But just thinking about it made his heart twist painfully in his chest.

            "How could this happen?" he asked into the stillness of his car.  No doubt one of his 'charming' coworkers was trying to get a promotion so they could be the second in line to be Arago's best man but to drag him into it… How the hell did they even know where to find him?  He made sure he never let any information leak out about his life before he joined the business but somewhere down the years he let a few things slip out.

            "Damnit Rajura… I know you had something to do with it," he growled as his hands tighten even more on the steering wheel to the point of pain before allowing himself to take a deep breathe, hold, then release.  "I swear once I get Yugi back I'll tear out your heart."  Stepping out of the car he quickly ran to the house, staying close to the shadows.  Everything was quiet and streets empty he quickly jumped over the fence to land in the back yard.  He had a job to do and he was determined to finish it.  Taking a deep breath he looked at the burned mark in his palm and began the chant.

_"Demons of hell and Shadows of night;_

_Rosefire and Brimwater grant me the right;_

_Change in size change in shape,_

_Let my form snap and break."_

            The burnt mark in the center of his palm began to glow an eerie black color, making him hiss in pain as the glow spread to every inch of his body.  He should have been used to this but each time he used this it was worse than the last time.  As the glow covered his body he could feel his bones snap then change, becoming stronger and larger.  Not only did his bones break but also his internal muscles, organs, even blood changed into something not from this world.  As the insides change so did his outer appearances,  his form becoming taller and more muscular.  He choked back a cry of pain as he dropped to his knees, hands clenching at his shoulders tightly as his spine arched and strained from his leather jacket.  Soon it was over and the pain was gone but the change was complete.  His eyes were an unnatural yellow green color and all his senses were heightening as well.  Slowly he stood to reveal his full of height of nearly seven feet tall from the tips of his long ears to his strong legs that curved like the hind legs of an animal.

            Lifting his head he tested the air.  Surgokou was gone but he could feel dark magic prickling ever so lightly.  It nearly made his sneeze but he shook his head.  His own magic smelled like that so he let it pass.  Besides, he didn't have a lot of time in this form.  As long as the night lasted or until his energy fed the magic he stayed like this but even now he took a risk.  Looking at the outer wall he flexed his claws fingertips, watching the moonlight glint off his razor talons and began to scale the wall.  In no time he had reached the window where he could still smell his son's scent even through the closed window.  His eyes closed as he used the shadows to open the window but he was halted by more scents.  Some he recognized but from where he couldn't remember.  His ears twitched and nostrils flared as he slowly slid into the room.  Crotched on all fours he stayed as still as he could, letting his ears adjust but it was too late.  He had just walked into a trap without realizing it.

            "I knew you'd come," a deep voice said but he didn't recognize it or the scent.  The lights turned on, temporality blinding him but that didn't matter.  With a fierce growl he lunged to the side, listening as a body hit the wall instead of him.  His eyes cracked open and he saw that the small bedroom was filled with Yugi's friends and he was currently sitting on small bed, his back facing the wall it was up against.  The sharp talons on his hands pricking at the soft comforter, like how a lapdog would paw at a blanket or pillow before laying down.  The dark blonde he remembered as Joey had crashed into the wall in hopes of tackling him, the brunette that was called Tristen was guarding the bedroom door along with the youth with stunning white hair he knew as Ryou but his scent was different, darker if you will.

            "What the hell is that!?" a new voice asked but he knew who it was all right.  Seto Kaiba, one of the richest young men of this day and one of Yugi's friends.  He growled deeply, crouching lower so his back was slightly arched but kept his knees tightly bent so he could lunge at impossible lengths even in this form.  No doubt his appearance startled them but since when did one see a man with the head of a jackal god, hands like ebony talons, legs of a wild beast with the knees bend backwards, and the agility of such a graceful animal born from the scorching deserts of Africa?  Never… or so he thought.

            "I don't believe it… a Warrior of Anubis!!" a young man with pale-blonde hair spoke up.  Malik Istar watched him with surprised, lavender eyes as he gripped the Millennium Rod so tightly that his knuckles began to turn white from strain.  "But how could someone have that kind of power?"

            "Anything is possible," the intruder growled deeply, looking at them each in turn and his gold tipped ears flickered back and forth as they adjusted to all the sounds.  From the labored breathing to the racing hearts to the feel of dark magic filling this room alone, he smelled more scents than he could see and knew some of them were hiding.  With a resounding growl he raked his claws along the wall, ripping the curtain aside and pulled out a young boy who had been hiding there close, resting the sharp talons against the tender flesh of his victim's neck.

            "Mokuba!!"  Said young child was trembling almost violently as the sharp talons almost caressed the sensitive flesh.  He was held against he man-beast's chest tightly with that hand alone but he was too scared to move.  Seto had told him that he could be in danger but Yugi was his friend and he wanted to help.

            "Let him go you--animal!" Tisten yelled, hands clenching tightly as he resisted the urge to run at him but one wrong move and the young Kaiba could be killed.

            "Give me the Millennium Items," the jackal growled, looking at the pale youth and the Istar in turn.  "The Ring, the Rod, and the Puzzle.  If not… then I will take this one in their place."

            "Big brother, please help me!!" Mokuba cried out, crystalline tears running down his young face.

            "Try and be strong, Mokuba!  I promise I will save you!"

            "Such a touching scene… Give me the Items and he will go free."

            "How can we trust your word?"

            "Can you afford not to?"

            Joey shook his head as he blinked the remaining stars away from his sight, bringing a hand to the large knot already forming after hitting the wall.  That thing moved so fast, like a living shadow!  Biting back the hiss of pain he looked up and saw that the man was now standing before him but judging by the looks of his friends' faces he saw that he must have something of great important as a shield.  He wasn't until he heard a soft whimper and a flash of raven hair that he realized who it was.

            "Let 'im go damnit!!"  With a growl of his own he jumped up onto the man's back, wrapping both his arms around his neck tightly and tried to pull him back.  Surprised the jackal let the boy go and tried to shake the blonde off but it wasn't working.  He tried to pry his arms away and nearly succeed but then Joey grabbed a tight hold of his ear and refused to let go.

            Seto quickly picked his brother up, holding him tightly and watched in disbelief as the puppy tried to take down the seven-foot tall creature before them.  It looked like a dogfight and the old saying popped into his mind.  'It's not the size of the dog in the fight, it's the size of the fight in the dog.'

            "Joey, what the hell are you doing?!" he called out.

            "Get out of here along with the other items!!" he yelled at him, wincing as he was slammed into the wall but held on tighter.  "I failed in being there for Yugi I won't fail anyone else!"

            "Wheeler, are you an idiot?!  You'll get killed!" the dark Bakura yelled at him, eyes wide in disbelief.

            "I'll hold him off and you get Yugi back!!"  He looked at them each in turn and for the moment, he smiled weakly at them.  It was the same smile he gave the others when Yami Yugi had to duel the spirit of the Ring for their souls back on Duelist Kingdom.  He would give him life for his friends, no questions asked.  The creature stopped in repeatedly slamming him into the wall.  Panting deeply he finally pulled the boy off, having weakened him from all the forced body slams and looked at him, holding him in the air by one arm.  Reaching out he grabbed the boy's chin so he could look at him closer, gold-green gaze narrowing at what he said.

            "You would risk your life to save your friends… You would do the same for Yugi?" he asked in a soft growl.

            "No questions asked… Yugi has been there for me, since we first meet… he's saved my ass loads of time… I'll always be there for him too…" he said softly, blinking slowly as he felt his world begin to darken around the edges so it looked like a tunnel.

            For a long time the jackal looked at him before slowly letting go of his face and laid him on the bed.  On silent feet he moved to the window and looked at the full moon outside.  Everyone was afraid to move but slowly yet quickly Tristen, Malik, even Seto went to Joey's side to see if he was alright.  The creature ignored them but looked to the side when he heard footsteps approach his side.  What he saw nearly made him balk.

            "You could have killed him and the others but you didn't… You could have easily stolen the Millennium Rod and Ring…" Yami pointed out as he stared at he man intently, his crimson gazed narrowing the harder he stared.  "Sasaki…"

            The jackal blinked and his long ears flatten to his skull, lips pulling back in the form of a growl.  "You look like my son;  yet you can see past my shadows, and you are not fazed by my appearance.  Who are you?"

            "I go by many names but your son knows my as Yami… and I am the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle.  We both want to save Yugi but to do so we must join forces.  I doubt that by taking the Millennium Items your boss would let your son go so easily."

            "He promised!!  After I left my son to Surgokou he came to me and asked me to join his ranks!!  I went willingly because he promised no harm would come to them… Every month I would send them money to ensure a safe and healthy life for him…"  Slowly his large frame fell against the wall, long ears flattening against his skull as his sharp talons closed into tight fists.  He ignored the drops of red-black blood falling to the floor as a result where the talons punctured the skin of his palms.  "I thought I was doing the right thing… I thought I was protecting them from myself…"

            Yami frowned as he moved closer so he could look at his green-gold gaze.  "What do you mean?"

            Sasaki looked up at him and made to say something but his ears twitched as he heard something coming.  "Get back!!" he growled, standing up and quickly shoved the young man away then howled in pain as something pierced his shoulder from behind.

            "Sasaki!!"

            "No!!  S-Stay back…!" he growled deeply, growling deep in his chest as the piece of silken thread broke and he fell to his knees.  Only one person used silk that fine and looking out the window he growled a single name.  "Rajura…"

            "Come out, Yami Koku!  I know why you're here and I've come to help you out!" a silken voice called out rather smugly.  The creature growled as he stood, letting his large jacket fall to the floor to reveal his well-muscled chest barely hidden by the tight tee.

            "You all stay here!!" he ordered and jumped out the window.  Although only two stories high he landed with grace and ease on his own two feet before a rather handsome young man with wavy white hair falling freely down his back.  His skin was white as moonlight and he wore a silk shirt the color of rich wine and tight slacks of dark beige.  But what really stood out were the six scythes protruding from his back like those of a spider.  "Gen."

            "Kudo," he said with a smirk.

            "I know why you're here and it's not to help me.  You've never helped before even when Arago ordered you so why start now?"

            "Oh my dear Yami I am hurt!  You must think I have some hidden agenda!" he said with mock hurt, placing a delicate hand over his chest.

            "You do."

            "Hmm you know me so well… but tell me something Yami."  He looked up to reveal that an eye patch had covered one of his eyes and the other was a very pale and cold, ice blue color.  It made Kaiba's eyes look warm and gentle compared to his own.  "Why didn't you ever tell me that your son was so sweet?"  He chuckled when the jackal looked at him with wide-eyes and seemed to tremble where he stood.

            "No… oh god no…"

            "Hai!  I wasn't able to finish but going through your son's mind I discovered something very interesting.  Seems this boy has some secrets he tried to hide but not from our dear Lord and Master.  Ooh I was so tempted to try out your delicious child right then and there but I had my orders.  Although I can't say the same for Doku…" he added while looking rather thoughtful, tapping a finger against his chin.

            Sasaki had enough as he howled and leaped at the other man, managing to take him by surprise and raked his claws down his chest but that was it as the spider blades were pulled from his back and he felt all six blades hit him dead on.  He felt back with a sharp cry of pain, feeling his blood quickly leave his body but still tried to stand up.  He couldn't keep this form up and felt his body even now begin to change.  Bones began to slowly snap and change even as he tried to talk.  His voice was a mixture of a jackal's cry and a human growling.  "S-Stay away f-from my son…"

            "Or what?  As soon as I'm done here I'll take your precious child as you took him all those years ago," he smirked, letting the blood stain his silk shirt as the blades moved behind his back like true spider legs.

            "That will never happen!!"  Both men looked up in time to see a flash of light before someone flew at him.  The one known as Gen flew back and crashed into the thick tree in the backyard, nearly snapping it in half with his sudden weight.  Sasaki just stared as the person now standing before him.  He was dressed as a mage in robes of violet with armor and carrying a jade green staff but that's when his bones began to reform and his internal muscles changed.  Howling in pain he quickly curled into a tight ball, resisting the urge not to whimper but it hurt so damn much!

            Yami landed with a soft grunt next to the mage and risked a glance at the dark man but his attention was soon drawn back to the spider man.  He looked upset as he regained his footing but now his lower half of his body resembled that of a large tarantula with large blades in place of the legs were sharp blades.  His one visible eye was cold and dark but looking at Yami he looked taken back.

            "Ku ku… and here I thought you had only one son."  His eye narrowed as he smirked, his long longs stepping closer even as the Dark Magician moved before Yami to protect him.  "Nothing can stand against me."  Smirking he held his arms out stretched on either side of his body and opened his mouth.  Before anyone could say a word though sticky substance flew out of his mouth and managed to pin Sasaki to the ground.  It would have gotten the other two but the magician quickly flew out of the way and Yami used his own shadow powers to deflect the sticky webbing.  "Fast… but not fast enough!!"  Opening his mouth he kept spitting the strands of silk at them, smirking when Yami fell to the ground, his left foot pinned to the ground.

            "Pharaoh!!" the monster made to help him.

            "Don't worry about me just try to stop him!!" he ordered him, quickly pulling a card from his deck and nodded.  Throwing it out before him he called out the name.  "Silver Fang!"  The card glowed brightly before in its place was a beautiful wolf with silver fur and yellow eyes.  "Silver Fang!  Attack that spider and help the Dark Magician!"  With a howl the wolf began running, easily dodging the webbing and leaped up at him.

            Rajura held his arm out and cried out in pain as ivory fangs sank into his arm deeply then locked on.  "You flea-bitten cur!!  Let go!!"  But the wolf hung on for deal life, scratching him deeply with his sharp claws.  From the bedroom the group could only watch as the two monsters fought against the creature.

            "Damnit we have to help him!!" Joey yelled as he pounded his fist on the windowsill.

            "How do you expect to fight a thing that isn't completely human?!  You'll get killed!!" Seto reasoned to him rather loudly.

            "The only way I know how… with my fists!!" and with that he jumped out the window and landed roughly on his feet.  "Hang on Yami I'm coming!!"

            "No Joey!  Help Sasaki first, he's been injured badly!"

            "But what about-"

            "I'll be fine!!"  The blonde nodded before racing towards the older man.  It took some struggling but he managed to rip away the sticky silk and get him to stand with one arm around his shoulders.  "Hey can you walk?"

            "I can barely stand on my own feet…" he said softly but struggled to stand.  Blood continued to fall freely, causing his clothing to get stuck to his skin in a bleeding mess but he refused to leave.  "Fire…"

            "What?"

            "Fire… R-Rajura fears fire… even a lit match… it's the only way to stop him…"  And with that his body gave up and passed out in the young man's arms.  His body couldn't take the strain and fell unconscious.

            "Hey hold up!!"  It was no use, Sasaki was out like a light but for how long?  ~Fire, he said fire… damnit and with our luck we have no matches or even a lighter!!~ Joey thought to himself angrily, practically dragging Sasaki to the back door but he was only too happy to see it quickly open and his friends came out to help.  At once Bakura ran outside and threw out two cards himself.

            "Man-Eater Bug and Lady of Faith!!"  At once the cards came alive as the Lady cast a barrier to deflect the silk aimed at them.  The insect immediately went after Rajura once Silver Fang had been knocked away but nearly took the spider's arm with him.

            Seto helped drag Sasaki inside along with Tristen while Bakura kept an eye on the monsters.  Malik was torn between helping Seto and Tristen stop Sasaki's intense bleeding or summoning monsters to help out Yami and Bakura but it was Joey who grabbed his arm and quickly pressed a card into his hand.

            "Malik, Sasaki said that spider man over there is afraid of fire!  That it's the only thing that can stop him."

            "How can w trust him after what he did?" he hissed at him.

            "What do we have to lose?  Just here!"  He thrust the Flame Swordsman into his hand.  The Egyptian looked at him for a long time but nodded and throwing the card out used his own shadow powers to bring it alive.

            "Flame Swordsman!"  At once the fire warrior appeared, banishing his fiery sword out before him in a guard stance.  He waited orders thought but his orders from his true master.  Joey couldn't have bee happier as he stood next to his monster and grinned.

            "Okay Flame Swordsman, show that over grown spider what you're made of!  Attack that thing with your Flaming Sword!" he order, pointing to Gen as he reared up then came back down hard, hurling the Man-Eater Bug at the Dark Magician, causing them both to hit the ground hard.

            The fire based warrior nodded and took a running head start, the fire animating from his body being absorbed by his large sword before it came alive with flames.  Nearing his opponent he leaped high into the air, yelling a battle cry as he brought the sword down.  Rajura was unaware of anything that by the time he looked up he watched with fear in his only eye as a figure dressed in sapphire blue and fire red armor came down on him while wielding a broadsword that was literally alive with flames.  He tried to get back but it was no use as the blade cut through him.  What shocked everyone was that even as the sword cut through him his form shattered like glass and faded from view.  He wasn't the real thing;  he was just a very good and lifelike illusion.

            "That damn coward… he's playing with our heads!" Bakura snarled and let the two monsters return back to their cards.

            "I'm more interested in what he said earlier," Yami said in a low tone, thanking the mage and wolf as he let them return to their cards to rest.  Malik let the Swordsman return and gave the card but to Joey.  The group quickly went back inside to the living room where Tristen was wrapping several bandages around the other man's body.  He let them patch the wounds yet said nothing the entire time.  Seto sat back on the love seat with Mokuba, looking at the man that said simply 'I don't trust you and I will never trust you'.  No one said anything as they sat around the living room, waiting until the tall brunette was done and sat back.  Sasaki looked up at them, reaching up to rub at the cross scar over his eye.

            Mokuba, being the innocent youth that he was, managed to escape his big brother's embrace and made his way to the stranger.  Confused blue-green eyes looked into his young, blue-gray gaze and it took everything for the man not to flinch when the young boy reached up with a small hand to touch the ugly mark branding his face.  He stared at the ground, anywhere so not to see the look of disgust on the boy's face but had he look he wouldn't have seen it.

            "How'd you get this scar?" he asked softly, carefully tracing the tight patch of skin.

            "… I did this to myself."

            "Why?"

            "I was going to take out my own eye but at the last minute I stopped and settled for the scar."

            "Why?"

            "Because… I deserve it."

            "Why?"

            "I did something that I can never, ever forgive myself for."

            "Does it still hurt?"

            "… Only when I cry."

            "You don't seem the kind to cry over anything," Seto snorted and pulled his younger brother back in his arms, not trusting the other man for a  second.  For a  while it was quiet but Yami broke it by asking a question.

            "What was Rajura talking about earlier about Yugi?"  Sasaki refused to look at him but his entire posture was tense.  Taking a closer look at him he let the conversation from before run through his head for a while before it dawned on him.  "Sasaki, look at me."  He didn't move a muscle;  Yami growled deep in his chest as he moved to stand before him and yelled quite loudly, "Look at me, Yami Kudo!!"

            The other man looked up at him from sheer reflex and instantly regretted it.  Crimson red eyes bore into his eyes and try as he could he was unable to look away.  It felt like they were trying to read his soul but wasn't succeeding.

            "I will ask you again, what is the real reason you sent Yugi to live with Surgokou?"

            "… So I wouldn't rape him again."  Although he said it in a low enough tone Yami heard it all and he was not pleased.  Growling the spirit pulled his fist back and let it connect with the older man's jaw.  It had enough force behind it to knock him off the sofa but he never bothered to defend himself.  "You have every right to hurt me but I never meant to do that."

            "But you did it anyway!!  He's your son and you take advantage of him!!" Yami roared, advancing on him but didn't get far as Joey quickly went behind him and wrapped his arms around the pharaoh's tightly, holding him back.  "Let me go right now, Wheeler!!"

            "Not until you tell us what's going on!" he grunted, doing his best to hold him back and not let him go to kill Sasaki.

            "Let him go… he has every right to kill me after what I've done…"  The scared man groaned softly as he got to his feet, not accepting the hands to help him up and sat on the edge of the couch.  "When Yugi was about six years old his mother died in a car accident.  A drunk driver ran a red light and plowed into her car.  The damage?  The drunk is now restricted to his wheelchair for the rest of his life and my wife… she paid for his mistake with her life."  Taking a deep breath he stared at the ground, his hands forming into tight fists, breaking open the scabs from his earlier wounds so the blood soaked the bandages and hit the blood in steady drips.

            "Afterwards I began to abuse Yugi… I would drink, hit him for a while, then leave.  By the time I would come home I would be sober and regret everything I did.  I remember one night I trashed the entire living room and kitchen, slapped Yugi around until he was bruised and bleeding then ordered him to clean up the mess by the time I got back.  I drove off and ironically enough I went to the cemetery.  I stayed there for hours, not saying anything but what could I say?  Sakura was the best thing to enter my life as was Yugi…  When I came back home it was raining hard and although physically I felt cleansed inside I felt lower than dirt… I entered the home only to find it cleaned.  I originally thought he would have run away or hide but no… he continued to stay and continued to love me regardless of the hell I put him through… Entering his room I tucked him in and apologized for hurting him but he said he loved me.  I didn't deserve it but he continued to love me regardless of the pain I put him through."  Slowly he took a deep breath and relaxed his hands, cracking his eyes open to watch the crimson blood that stained his hands.

            "During the course of the next several years I began to beat him less and less but … I would hug him for any reason just to feel him in my arms, wishing that I never had to let go but the images that entered my mind…"  He made a face, closing his eyes tightly but still a tear rolled down his scared cheek and his hand lashed out, sending a lamp flying into the far wall only to shatter into millions of tiny shards.  "One night I was so drunk I could barely think straight but my body was listening to my emotions and enhanced them to a powerful level… one of those emotions was lust."

            At this point everyone finally began to get the idea and looked at him wide-eyed.  Joey slowly let the dark spirit go but now he was torn between keeping an eye on him or helping him in torturing the asshole himself.  "You… You did that?  To **Yugi?!"**

            "You don't think I regretted that?!" he growled angrily, slowly getting to his feet once more and stood before Yami, looking down at him.  Slowly he reached behind him and pulled out a thin dagger made of silver with the handle carved to look like a wolf ready to pounce.  Reaching out he took Yami's hand and closed his fingers around it and guided it to the center of his chest.  Slowly Malik's eyes widen as he realized what he wanted the other spirit to do but was at a loss for words.  How could he stand there and let him take his life so easily?

            "I have no reason to live for the pain I put Yugi through… I had hoped by sending him here, away from me, away from that house that he would live a normal and healthy life…" he said in a low tone and braced himself.  "I deserve to die…"

            "Yami you can't do this!!" Ryou shouted, moving to stop him but was held back by his own dark spirit.  "Bakura let me go!"

            "Didn't you hear what he just said?  Let him die, he wants it!!  Beside he deserves to die after what the hell he did!"

            "And what about you?  You two are so alike maybe you should die as well!"

            "What the fuck is that suppose to mean?!

            "He used to beat Yugi and raped him in the past;  you used to threaten not only me but my friends, my father, everyone I cared about!  And you nearly raped me once!" he yelled at him, throwing the painful memories back into his face.  "But that was one thing I would never let you do and because of that you broke two of my ribs, dislocated my shoulder, and fractured my leg;  but that was only the beginning."

            "He did that to you?!" Tristen asked surprised but also pissed.  "You told me someone almost ran you over!!"  Ryou said nothing but looked at his dark half silently, watching the play of emotions in his eyes before slowly reaching up to hold his face in his gentle hands, not allowing him to turn away.

            "But I forgave you… Yugi came by one day, visiting me and told me that you had gone to yami and asked him to banish you back to the Shadow realm for good but he wouldn't unless I said so.  Do you know why I didn't say yes?"

            He said nothing but reached up with a shaking hand and covered his own, closing his eyes tightly before suddenly dropping to his knees and wrapped his arms around his waist tightly, burying his face in his stomach so no one could see the bitter tears run down his face.  Ryou said nothing but soothingly ran his hands through his hair, trying to calm him down.

            Yami looked at them for a long time then slowly returned his gaze back to the dark man.  He had watched what had happened but once more returned his gaze to the silver dagger and nodded for him to take his life anyway.  Oh he wanted to thrust that cold steel into his heart, watch as he died before his eyes and make him pay for hurting his aibou, but did Yugi want the same thing?  If he did this, would he ever forgive him?  His hand tightened over the hilt and Sasaki braced himself for the pain but instead, Yami turned and quickly hurled the dagger out the window with such force and speed it went nearly to the hilt in the old tree in the backyard.

            "As much as I want to make you suffer I cannot… Yugi should have a say in the matter and he needs to know the truth," he explained in a calm, cold voice.  "Besides… we still need you to help us get him back."

            In a lavished bedroom two men, one with deep green hair and beady, snake-like eyes and the other with dark, burgundy red hair falling down his back and Egyptian teal eyes, smirked to each other as they looked at the lithe figure laying in the middle of the large, four-poster bed.  The room was quite warm due to the massive, stone fireplace that was the main source of light and heat but every piece of furniture in the room held designs of snakes of all kind.  Even the heavy curtains and satin sheets held the design of reptilian scales of deep green, blood red with just a hint of dark gold.  But none of that mattered except the drugged figure of their hostage tangled amidst the satin sheets, his poor mind a dazed mess.

            "Truly a lovely child," the man with the snake-eyes hissed softly, leaning over the boy to gently trail a fingertip down his soft, unmarked cheek.  The boy stirred and leaned into the feather-light touch, petal soft lips parting as he sighed softly in his sleep.  The man's smirk grew as he leaned down and brushed his lips against the child's, drinking in the beauty and innocence.

            "So hard to believe that our dear Sasaki sired such a lovely child," the other man murmured softly, reaching out to caress the smooth skin.  He delighted in the feel of it, spreading his legs wide enough so he could kneel between them and resumed in exploring the silky softness of his inner thighs.

            (Due to the NC17 ban this chapter has had the lemon edited out.  Sorry everyone but thanks to idiots who banned me the first time and other people, whose stories I loved to read, this was forced to fall right on our necks.  If you want to read the lemon then please look for the following Screen Names at the following sites:  Shadow of Light @ MediaMiner.org or ShadowofLight @ AdultFanFiction.Net)

            "Rajura… a failed attempt I see?" the green haired man said coolly, sitting against he headboard of his massive bed he pulled Yugi into his lap.  The young boy rested with his head against his chest, large eyes opening to mere slits to show how glassy and dazed they appeared and his erection that hadn't been taken care of during intercourse.

            Rajura whirled at his partner-in-arms angrily, hissing as he removed his shirt to show the burnt marks that marred his flawless skin.  "Those youths are not to be taken lightly, Doku Hebi!  They have an ancient magic by which I have never seen."

            The man with the teal eyes chuckled, running his hand through his deep red strands as he looked at him over his shoulder.  He didn't bother to cover up or such as he moved to Naaza's side and traced Yugi's.  It had the desired effect, making him moan under his touch and leaned into, silently begging for more his master's touch.  "Our master did warn you, Raj."

            "Don't think I know that," he hissed but stopped and silently walked to the bed, shedding his clothes as he did so.  Once he was nude he closed his good eye, concentrating and from the middle of his palm the spider mark which was burned in began to glow.  The finest strands of silk appeared around his pale figure, merging into an elegant robe the color of rich wine and silver lines of spider webs.  Upon opening his pale blue gaze he reached out and trailed fingertips over the child's fair skin.  "I see you two had you're fun.  How was he?"

            "Obedient but tight and hot," Naaza chuckled, running his hand over the child's chest, teasing the pale nipples as hard as they could.

            "And very responsive," Sh'ten added as he traced the erection between the boy's legs, laughing at the whimper and bucking of his hips.  "Care to try him out?"

            "Don't mind if I do.  I could burn off some frustrations while I'm at it."  Grinning he reached out and took the boy in his arms.  He felt so light in his arms but he couldn't wait to tie him to his bed and take him over and over.

            "Just remember what Lord Arago said, we still need the boy alive."

            "I'll try to remember that."  Opening the door with the power of his mind he left them and headed to his own room decorated with spiders and glittering webs.  Looking at Sasaki's only son he smiled wickedly.  "Tonight I will make you scream."

            Back at the hotel room where the Istars were staying, Sasaki felt an icy chill race up his spine that made him shudder almost violently.  Even though he was wearing a borrowed shirt and his leather jacket he couldn't stop shaking.  And he enjoyed the cold!

            Yami noticed this and looked at him, frowning some.  "Is something wrong?" he asked, gaining the attention of everyone else in the room.

            "I wish I knew but something bad just happened." He didn't bother to look at him and continued to gaze out the broken window.  'Yugi… I swear I will come and get you. Just try to hang on.'

**Author's Note:  **It's finally done!!!  Readers, I am so sorry I haven't updated in a long time but I have several good reasons!

I was lazy (not a good reason now that I think about it…) I had school.  Yes I'm taking summer classes and now I'm regretting it.  I hate Biology 1!!! *cries* I got laid off.  You heard me right, I was laid off due to budget cuts!!  Now I'm debating whether or not to get another job or wait until July. Massive writer's block.  It happens to everyone but for some damn reason I was in a fluke!  I had ideas but didn't have the urge to write or draw!  And then when I do I look back at what I wrote and I instantly hated it. Guys, it's I take too long in a update then e-mail me saying to get off my fat ass and get to work.  For example, SyumieHajme@hotmail.com sent me an e-mail just a few days ago.  Oh and if you're reading this, I sent a reply to you but Mailer-Deamon or something said it didn't go through.  Anyway, because of that person I got inspired to finish this! 

So everyone, don't hesitant to bride my, threaten me, anything to get me back up and writing!  If it's bribery I'll take anything sweet or tempting, toys (don't ask) and stuff.  Okay I'll stop ranting.  In the next chapter the rescue attempt is under way with Sasaki taking the lead.  The group will also be getting some help from a surprise ally.

Malik:  Wait how can you call him an ally?

Y. Marik: and how come I'm not in this fic yet?! *pouts*

Oh you are such a baby.  Look if the reviewers want I'll out you in the next chapter, okay?

Y. Marik: … *still pouting*

Oh for the love of Anubis *rubs eyes and offers him a bow of Blow-Pops*

Y. Marik: *takes it and begins to suck on several at once*

I can barely suck on two at once.  Ooh bad thought! *bands head on desk* Um review please and tell me if you want Yami Marik in the next chapter! *wanders off to find aspirin* Oh damnit I almost forgot!  The poem where Sasaki chants to turn into a beast warrior was created by my dear friend Rave and her muse, Treva.  Thanks girl! *sends big kiss her way* I couldn't rhythm myself out of a paper bag.


	6. Comin' to the Rescue

"Sins of the Father"

By:  Beloved/Shadow

            It was close to midnight when the Istars received a call back from Sasaki's employer.  Malik was the one to answer the phone but he had a slightly puzzled expression on his face.  As he slowly hung up the phone he turned to look at everyone.

            "He knows you're here," he said quietly, looking at the scarred man.  "How could he possibly know where you are?"

            "Because he's been lying to us from the start!!" Joey growled, looking ready to throw this man out the window.

            "If you mean I've been double-crossing you you're wrong," he sighed and revealed his hand to them.  Etched in the palm was a burnt tattoo of a wolf with gleaming red eyes.  "Watch."  Picking up a letter opener on the table he picked it up and without flinching stabbed it into his palm.  Everyone gaped as he pulled the metal out and watch as blood began to pool from the gaping hole.

            "What are you trying to prove?  That you can hurt yourself without flinching?" Ryou growled, petting his light's hair as he looked away from the blood.

            "Just watch."  As soon as the words passed his lips the mark seemed to glow.  The blood seeped back into the skin like a sponge and the skin was brought together.  In a matter of seconds the wound was healed, never even a scar was left in its place.

            "What just happened?" asked Seto, glad that Tea opted to watch over Mokuba until they were done here.  Duke and Tristen left with her to protect them both but Joey, the ever stubborn mutt, stayed.  Yugi was the best friend he ever had and he was not going to stay behind.  The young man couldn't help but admire that that about him.

            "… Was there something else?" Yami asked, clutching at his elbows even tighter where he had his arms crossed over his chest.

            Malik looked at him before nodding.  "He said that Yami Koku should log on and that we'll see the rest of the message."

            The dark man snorted but sighed and nodded.  He blinked in surprise when Seto placed his laptop before him on the coffee table.  Looking up he was about to thank him but a look in his eyes stated not to bother.  He just nodded and turned it on.  As soon as it was powered up he quickly typed in an address that asked for a name and password.  Taking a deep breathe he typed both in and hit the enter key.  The screen said it was loading but it was done they were meet with a video message.

            "Turn up the volume!"  He did so and the image became clear.  Sitting before them was a handsome man with stark white hair falling past his shoulders in uneven lengths.  He wore a deep, charcoal gray suit with a blood red tie but his hands looked to be armored, as if wearing metal gloves.  Nothing could be seen of his face because he wore a large helmet with demonic horns with a faceplate made of rubies, similar to that of a laughing demon.

            "Arago…" came the growled tone from the dark man as he closed his fists tightly.

            "Greetings.  I am Lord Arago and as you can see I am a collector.  And my latest collection is the Millennium Items.  I have heard of the legends I have heard of the stories and curses that come from them.  But I also heard of something called 'the Pharaoh's memory'."  Everyone in the room gasped as they crowded for a closet look.

            "How the hell did he find out about that?!" came a new voice.  The personification of Malik's anger/frustration and the power of the Millennium Rod walked up to the couch, arms crossed over his chest with a scowl on his rather demonic-looking face.  His name was Yami Marik Istar.

            "As you can see I have done my research well and thanks to Malik Istar's scar I was able to decipher the true power of such items. I also realized to tap into the full power of what the ancient Egyptians called 'the Shadow Games' I need three of the most powerful creatures ever."

            "Do not tell me he means the god cards!!"

            "The three gods and thanks to young Yugi Motou I have one of three."  He seemed to smirk as he revealed a Duel Monster card with the image of a fiery red dragon.  It's long, serpent-like body twisted to resemble it flying with jaws gaping open to show it was roaring.  In gold letters it read on the top 'Saint Dragon, the God of Osiris'.  "And now I just need 'The God of Obelisk' and 'The God of Sun, Dragon Ra' card, as well as the other items, and the child shall go free."

            "Bull shit!" Marik growled but said nothing more when Isis glared at him to be silent.

            "How can we even trust him?  What hasn't he killed Yugi yet?" Seto pointed out.

            "I'm quite sure you are reluctant to give up such priceless items but maybe this will help you decide."  Arago smirked behind his mask as he snapped his fingers.  There, tied to an iron cross was Yugi.  His clothing was torn and bloodied with thick chains wrapped around his lithe body.  There was a scarf tied around his eyes but in the dim light the group could make out faint silvery streaks from his tears.  He was alive and proved it when he coughed weakly, moaning at the pain as the chains tighten around his chest.

            "Yugi!!"

            "My dear Anubis, deliver to me the two remaining cards along with the six items and you will get your son back.  Refuse… I will keep him but for every second that you don't come he will be punished for your disobedience.  Allow me to demonstrate.  Rajura?"

            The white haired man bowed as he stood before the boy.  Smirking he brought back a leather whip with several leather straps and snapped it forward.  Painful shrieks echoed along the room as they meet with tender flesh.  "I will be waitin-" Whatever he was going to say next was interrupted when Sasaki hurled the laptop at the wall, watching as it shattered and fall to the ground in pieces.  Everyone mutely watched as he tore around the living room of the apartment, hurling furniture against the walls, rammed his fists in picture frames, even managed to throw the sofa into the joining kitchen.  All the while he was cursing rather loudly in English but in Japanese and strangely enough, Egyptian.  This when on for about ten minutes before the dark man stopped, panting heavily as he looked out the broken window.  The entire room was a mess but he didn't care.

            "Done with your temper tantrum?" Marik asked quite coolly, ignoring the vicious growl sent his way.

            "This is just the beginning.  Once I get my hands on them the first to pay for this nightmare will be that damn spider.  Followed by that snake, then the ogre, and last but not least Arago."

            "You're going have to wait in line," Yami said coldly, still holding onto Yugi's jacket with a death grip.  "Because I get a first crack at them.  No one harms my aibou and gets away with it."

            "I take it you know where we can find this boss of yours then?" Seto asked, thinking he could just buy another laptop later.

            "Yeah I do… but we have to hurry.  If there's one thing I learned about Arago it's that he always keeps his word."

            It was nearing midnight when a sleek, black limousine pulled up the condo where Yugi's father was staying in during his stay in Domino.  All the lights were off and it looked like no one was home but appearances could be very deceiving.  The limo stopped, allowing Anubis to step out of the driver's seat while breathing in the crisp night air.  He released it slowly before closing his door and went to the back door to open it.  Two young men stepped out with their wrists tied behind their backs by nylon rope.  One young man looked pissed as he flexed his hands, looking around the area with his lavender gaze.  The other young man looked downright scared;  his large, mahogany brown eyes looked at the scarred man fearfully.

            "Let's go," was all he said as he took their arms and walked/dragged them to the front door.  Lifting a fist he pounded on the door in a Morse code.  A knock answered back before it was unlocked and opened.

            Naaza smirked at his dark companion as he stepped aside, closing the door once they were all in.  "So you made it after all.  Who are the boys?" he hissed softly.

            "Friends of my son.  They didn't want to give up their items willingly," he said simply, gesturing to the golden ring around Bakura's neck and the rod Malik still hand in his grasp, despite having his hands tied behind his back.

            "So I see.  Very nice…"  The snake-obsessed man circled Bakura like a vulture does to its prey, reaching up with a hand to caress his cheek.  "Perhaps the master will allow me to keep this one…"  The whit-haired youth could not stop the whimper as it escaped his throat but was saved as Anubis grabbed his wrist, bending it at an odd angel before pushing him back.

            "Touch either of them and I'll skin you alive, Doku!" he growled, making sure they stayed behind him.

            "We'll see what the master has to say about this, Yami (A/N: not our short pharaoh)!" he hissed at him angrily, narrowing his beady eyes and spun on his heel.

            "… C'mon."  Taking their arms once more he followed the demon snake as they headed for the study.  Bakura still looked a bit unnerved by the other hand.  He swore for a moment that the skin on his hand felt like reptilian skin but just thinking about that made her shudder lightly.  Malik refused to say anything but the look on his face showed he was pissed as hell but willing to go along.  He was going to get Yugi back or die trying.

            As they reached the study the door seemed to open on its own before a deep voice called out to them.  Naaza nodded and glared at Anubis when he didn't bow;  instead he walked into the room, making sure the boys were ahead of him.  The study was just as he remembered it with his desk against the far wall, his computer was turned off and the lights were off as well but there was a very dim source of light coming from the figure he was seated in the desk chair with its high back.  From the side all could be see was an armored hand as it tapped at the black leather of the seat.  To the right of the chair stood Shuten, a young man with waist length burgundy hair and Egyptian shaped teal eyes.  He wore slacks with a dark colored skirt and a coat over his shoulders.  On the other side stood Rajura, wearing silk with his glossy white curls framing his otherwise pale face.  His visible eye sent a chill down the boys' spine as he gazed upon them.

            "Anubis… it is good to see the welfare of your only child means so much to you…" the voice boomed.

            "We made a deal Arago.  You said once I joined your ranks my family would be safe," he growled out lowly.  "Had I know you'd go back on your word I would have never joined your ranks as Yami Kudo."

            "My dear black wolf, I did not go back on our contract.  Since you came to me your son and father-in-law have been safe from harm.  But you see, having come in contact with the Millennium Items your son has come into danger by which this Mortal World could not even begin to understand."

            "What makes you such an expert then?!" the lavender eyed youth asked rather snappily, taking a step forward but was held back the rest of the way by the hand on his bound arm.

            Silence filled the room before the chair slowly turned around, softly squeaking on its wheels before coming to rest.  Arago was still the same as before with the demonic helmet and dark gray suit on but looking at him in real life was more unnerving.  "I have been around and learned more about this world and its secrets that your puny, mortal brain could even begin to comprehend," he said in a rather calm tone.

            "I bet," he snorted before being pulled back sharply.

            "That child has quite a mouth on him, Arago-sama.  May I teach him a lesson?" Shuten asked with a sick gleam in his eye.

            "Perhaps later.  Now Anubis, where are the remaining items and the god cards?  I can very well see those two boys possess the Rod and the Ring but why have you not taken it away from them?"

            "Ancient magic forbids anyone from taking the items from the bearers unless the bearers give them up.  Taking the ring nearly resulted in me getting impaled with the golden spikes while the rod grew too hot to handle."

            Naaza hissed as he grabbed Bakura by his hair tightly, jerking him away from the scarred man.  "Just admit it, Anubis.  You're too soft to steal from boys such as him!"  The young boy winced at the pain that he shut his eyes tightly against the fill of tears, biting his lower lip to keep from crying out.

            "Bakura!!  Let him go you ass!!" Malik growled, resisting the urge to let his dark self take control.  Anubis growled as he struggled to hold him back, wrapping an arm around his neck and the other still holding his arm tightly.

            "You need to calm down or the plan will be ruined before it could even get started," he hissed into his ear, keeping a careful eye on the other boy.  He was sorry he had to do this but the two refused to be left behind.  Yugi was their good friend and they wanted to make sure he was brought back where he belonged.  Malik slowly agreed but he didn't have to like it.  But he didn't bother to hide the smirk when the one known as Naaza reached up, grabbing the golden pendent then released it and the boy with a yell.

            "Baka!!"  He threw the silver-haired youth into the wall, hissing angrily.  Across his palm was a jagged gash and one of the spikes was covered in his blood.  "That thing just cut me!!"

            "I told you, dumb snake.  Ancient magic protects these items."

            "You could have been lying or maybe you're just too soft to steal from young children!!"

            "I'm not soft enough to break your neck!!"

            "Enough!!" Arago bellowed like a great bull, causing everyone to immediately shut up;  except for poor Bakura who was trying to at least get on his knees, his skull throbbing painfully and his hands were beginning to feel numb.  The man slowly stood up, revealing his height to be about eight feet tall, nearly reaching the ceiling and the width of his body was just as large.  But for such a man of great size he moved with unearthly grace and ease.  Walking over to Malik he gripped his chin none too gently in his hand, peering into his angry lavender gaze before releasing him.  "This mere boy is more than he appears to be… But we will deal with him and the other in time.  For now lock him with the other child."

            Anubis' blue-green gaze wided as he stepped forward to protest.  "You promised you'd let my son go!!"

            "Now did I?  Oh yes the deal was for the return of the child in exchange for the Millennium Items and the God Cards.  So where are they?"  He watched as his wolf paused before slowly reaching into his pocket and pulled out two more cards.  One was a gold color with the image of a golden gryphon soaring through the air while the other was blue with the image of a massive creature looking fierce and deathly.  Sighing once again he reached into his pocket to produce the Millennium Puzzle from the heavy chain and the Millennium Eye.  Rajura took the puzzle and eye as Shuten took the cards but Arago did not seem pleased.

            "Where are the Scales and Key?"

            "…"

            "Well?"

            "…"

            "I see.  For that you will not get your son back but for bring me the rest of the cards and more of the items you will be allowed to see him.  Take these two boys away.  If we cannot take the items by force then we will convince them to give them up."

            "At once Arago-sama."  Anubis couldn't watch as Bakura and Malik were dragged out of the room and to the basement below.  He was too busy trying not to cry but even as he shut his eyes tightly a tear slowly escaped and trailed down his cheek.  All he could think about now was how sorry he was for bringing his son into his darkness.  He heard the door open once more and when he turned to look all the color was immediately drawn away from his face.

            Yugi was standing there, visibly shaking in his tattered shirt and jeans.  Despite the dark clothing Anubis could smell the scent of blood and sex across the room.  Swollen bruises marred his otherwise snow-white skin, eyes that were normally bright and full of happiness and innocence were filled with fear, shame, and a crumbling spirit.  He took a few, very hesitant steps into the room before tripping over the rug and headed for the floor.  His father raced towards him, carefully cradling him to his chest as he slowly dropped to his knees.

            "Yugi… I am so sorry… I never wanted you to be dragged into this mess…" he whispered softly, trying to hold him as tight as he could without hurting him.  "I failed you… I'm a terrible father…" he cried softly, not bothering to hide the tears as they slowly fell from his eyes.

            "D-Daddy…?" a very soft and weak voice asked, filled with pain and tears.  The scarred man looked down at his only child as he lifted a swollen hand to gently trace the scar that nearly took his eye.  "Daddy… you came…"

            "Better believe it.  I thought I was protecting you but it seems no matter what a child can't escape the sins of the father."  He slowly shook his head and carefully ran his fingers through the filthy hair.  "Yugi, I failed so Arago isn't letting you go but I am going to free you."

            He just slowly nodded and curled up against him, obvious scared.  "I-I shouldn't have yelled at Yami…" he whimpered softly, burying his face in Anubis' shirt, closing his eyes tightly against bitter tears.

            "Yami?  You mean that look-alike?"  He nodded without looking up.  "Yugi listen to me okay?  I may not know this other person very well or any of your friends but they care about you very much."

            "H-How do you know?" he asked meekly, looking up at him.

            "… Because we're going to get you and the others out.  Let me tell you something else, you remember when I used to get drunk then leave?"  Yugi paused but slowly nodded, looking at him with fear.  "When I leave the house I go to the cemetery.  I go right to your mother's tombstone and I stay there until I can think clearly.  But you know what I do?  I pray for forgiveness."

            "I don't understand."

            "I pray for forgiveness for being such a pathetic father who takes his grief out on his only child.  I knew then that it was wrong but my mind couldn't seem to grasp that.  It was like the pain I was causing was trying to mask my own pain but in the long run it made it worse.  When I… took advantage of you those years ago something inside me snapped.  I couldn't trust myself around you anymore because I was afraid I was going to hurt you no matter how hard I tried to hide it.  Then Arago showed up and I may as well as sighed a deal with the devil…" he sighed before reaching up and gently wiped the tears way.  "But I swear this here and now;  before this night is over you will not have to worry about Arago or those other assholes.  Even if it takes my life no one will ever hurt you again."

            "No dad I don't want you to risk your life!!  I don't want to lose you like mom!!"

            "Yugi I-"

            "Promise me."

            "What?"

            "Promise me you won't die!!"

            "You know I can't do that."

            "Just promise me!!" he cried before wrapping his arms around his neck tightly, clinging to him tightly as he sobbed into his shoulder.  "I don't want to lose you daddy.  I don't want to be alone."  For that moment one could mistake him for the fragile 6-yr-old boy who had lost one of the most important people in his young life instead of a teenager bordering on becoming an adult.

            Anubis hesitated but wrapped his arms around him tightly, stroking his hair as he heard footsteps getting louder.  "I promise Yugi.  It looks like our time is up."

            "No please don't go daddy," he whispered, clinging even tighter.

            "I have to but be strong.  You'll be out of here before the night is over."

            "… I don't know how much longer I can do this daddy."

            "Oh Yugi…"  Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a slender, silver chain.  From it hung a small, smooth stone of deep violet in the shape of a tear drop.  "This was your mother's, I gave it to her the first date we ever had and… I know she'd want you to have it.  She called it, her magical good luck charm."  Gently he clasped it around his son's neck and cupped his face in his hands before pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead.  "Know that your mother and I will always be here for you."  He looked up and couldn't help but growl as Naaza opened the door, smirking evilly.

            "Times up.  Say good-bye to daddy, boy."

            Yugi swallowed the fill of tears as he embraced his father tightly, wishing he didn't have to let go.  Anubis resisted the urge to cry himself as he rocked him a bit, whispering how much he loved him before the green-haired man came over and roughly pulled him them apart.

            "Daddy!!"

            "Be strong Yugi!  I swear I will be back!"  He knelt there even as his former comrade dragged his son away.  He was led to the front door by Rajura who told him what he was going to do to the boys.  What he hinted at just made the scarred man's blood boil that with a growl he turned around, gripped his slender white throat and slammed him none too gently against the wall.

            "Listen good Gen because I hate repeating myself," he growled low even as he slowly squeezed his neck, fighting the urge to just snap it in half.  "If I find so much as a bruise on those boys and find out it was you I will personally break every bone in your body and suck out the marrow.  But after what you did to my son…"  He growled even more threatening, his eyes glowing red as he slammed him higher on the wall so his feet dangled and his fingers dug deeper into the alabaster flesh.  "You'll meet a fate far worse than death."  With the threat left hanging he released him, letting him drop to the floor like a rag doll and walked out the front door.

            The white haired man sat there for a moment longer, coughing and rubbing at his sore throat.  He had never been so scared before in his life!  But his master would protect him from the Black Wolf… Wouldn't he?

            Sasaki growled softly to himself as he got in the car, backing out of the driveway and drove off.  "Get the damn Scales and Key, I don't even know who the fuck has them!!" he yelled out loud, gripping the steering wheel tightly.  The drive was short because once he pasted the gates he headed down the road for a mile, pulled to the side, and turned off his lights.  He didn't have to wait long as he heard the back door being opened then closed.  He rolled down the tinted window that separated the driver from the passengers and looked at the young men.

            "How did it go?" Seto asked coolly.

            "He took the cards and Items but because I didn't have the Key and Scales he refused to give Yugi to me," he growled softly, "but I was able to at least talk to him."

            "How is he?" Yami asked, trying very hard to keep calm but it was no use.

            "I won't lie;  he's scared and doesn't look too good but he's alive.  And he's sorry for yelling at you."

            "… I should have never argued with him in the first place…"

            "Mope later, rescue now!" Ryou snapped rather lightly as he looked at the scarred man.  "What about Bakura and Malik?"

            "Locked them in the same room with Yugi but if we can get inside I can find him.  Having this mark on my palm enhanced all my senses;  besides, I got a good whiff of his blood."

            "Nice trait to have," Marik snorted, ignoring the finger thrown at him.

            "So what's our plan now?"

            "We have to find someway inside without letting them knowing," Seto thought out loud as he rubbed at his chin with his hand.  Everyone was trying to think of a similar way inside but it was Yugi's father who spoke up.

            "I think I have a way inside.  But there's a chance they found it," he stated.

            "It's a chance we'll have to take.  What's the plan?" Ryou said quickly, wanting to get his hikari out of there before something happened.  ~Bakura… we're coming just hold on.~

            The room the boys were in was a large guest room with a queen-sized bed, dresser with a hanging mirror, and two small tales with lamps one either side of the bed.  There were two doors, one leading to a small bathroom and the other leading to a walk-in closet.  The room was done in colors of midnight blue with silver trimming, paintings of stars and moons adorned the walls with a balcony but the doors were locked and the glass was double-paned, making it nearly impossible to break despite how hard Malik tried to break it.  The window in the bathroom was too small but Yugi would have been able to crawl through it… it they weren't on the second floor, facing the Cliffside with a straight drop into the rocky shore, and if he 100% well.

            The young boy was thrown into the room where his friends laid him on the bed, helping him in removing his clothing before laying him under the blankets.  Bakura began to gently and carefully clean the wounds with a washcloth, wiping the blood away.  Malik took the clothes and just let them soak in the sink before going into the closet in search of something.  Growling he searched the entire room before locating a very large t-shirt that he guessed belonged to Sasaki with sweatpants but that was it.

            "This is all I could find," he said a bit sadly, laying them on the dresser as he sat at Yugi's other side.

            "That's fine, as long as the clothing is clean," the white haired boy explained, carefully wiping the blood from the smaller boy's backside.  Despite his gentle touch Yugi would jerk and whimper in fear.  "How are you feeling now, Yugi?" he asked softly.

            At first he didn't answer but slowly turned his head to look at him, a tiny smile on his cracked lips.  "D-Dad said he would be back… that he and the others are coming."  The boys looked up at each other but said nothing.  After all that had happened could they really trust him?

            "Hmm you think you can get dressed?"  At his weak and they helped him sit up and then helped in pulling his clothes on.  The shirt reached to his knees and nearly hung off one of his shoulders and the pants were drawstring, so it was able to be tied around his tiny waist and the legs were rolled up.  Sadly there wasn't a first-aid kit in the bathroom so they did the best with what they had to bandage the wounds.  Clean and warm Yugi had fallen asleep with his head resting in Bakura's lap, curled up he resembled a small child as the pale hand gently caressed his soft spikes of hair.  Malik looked out the window, watching as the full moon peaked out from behind the smoky gray clouds.

            "Why do I have the strangest feeling that before the night is over, one of us will die," he said without thinking, rubbing his bare arms.

            "Malik how can you say that?!" his friend hissed, making sure their small friend didn't hear.

            "I'm not lying.  Call it a gut instinct but…" he was at a loss of words as he sighed and turned to face him, leaning against the thick glass while he kept gripping the rod nervously.  "Something just doesn't seem to settle."

            The young teenager was quiet as he carefully shifted from Yugi's head, carefully covering him with the blanket before standing before the blonde teenager and gazing at the moon as well.  He couldn't help but shiver as he thought the moon began to change colors from a silvery white to a dark pink.  He shook his head and looked away, hands unconsciously gripping the ring hanging from his neck.

            "I'm starting to feel the same way but what can we do?  We can't fight our way out and we certainly can't escape," he whispered, gripping the ring hard enough to have the golden spikes dig into the flesh of his hand.

            "Hey, Bakura look at me."  Doe-brown eyes gazed into soft lavender gaze filled with regret and guilt.  "We will get through this.  You and Yugi were the first to accept me as a friend after everything and not only that but accept Marik as well.  I am going to protect you both with everything I have."  He was a bit surprised by the warm smile followed by the tight embrace/

            "Arigato Malik… for everything," he said softly into his chest.  The Egyptian started but slowly wrapped his arms around him as well, hugging him as tight as he could.  But the peaceful moment didn't last long for it was soon broken when they heard cruel laughter from the doorway.

            "Well isn't this a touching sight," a white haired man said, bearing an eye-patch over one of his pale blue eyes.  He was known as Gen, the Spider Warlord.

            "I couldn't agree more," the green haired man hissed, looking Ryou up and down hungrily like he was a defenseless white mouse.  He was known as Doku, the Snake Warlord.

            "Take a picture it'll last longer!" Malik snapped at them, pushing Ryou to the bed as he stood protectively before them.

            "There's an idea but Arago-sama said that after he's done we get to keep you as pets," the third man said with a cruel smirk upon his face, his burgundy hair falling past his shoulders loosely.  He was known as Oni, the Ogre Leader of the Warlords.

            "What are you going to do to us?" the young bearer of the ring asked, cradling Yugi to his chest as much as he could.  The boy was still sleeping deeply and he seemed to shiver from the cold.

            "That's for us to know and for you to find out," Gen purred, moving into the room that his one visible eye began to glow.  The room began to twist around them, the colors melding together that before long it looked like the room was spinning wildly out of control.  Bakura was trying very hard not to get confused but he could feel something prick at his mind.

            "I-Iie!  Stop, leave me alone!!" he cried out, gripping his head with one hand but the prodding increased.  His ring glowed brightly, burning hot to the touch but he could do nothing to stop it.  That's when images of Ryou using him, beating him, telling him how worthless he was came unbidden to his mind.  He could do nothing to stop it.

            "Bakura!!" Malik went to see what was wrong but his world turn a turn for the worse as he witnessed the darker points of his life.  Back to how his father treated him, to spending his entire life underground, to getting the pharaoh's memory carved into his back, to taking the rod and setting Yami Marik free, to skinning his father alive with it, to manipulating people with his Millennium Item, causing people so much pain, then watching as Ra turned on Rishid and once more unable to hold Marik back as he broke free.  But what stood out the most was when his yami was willing to sacrifice his soul, his body just to win against the pharaoh. He looked down at his hands only to find them covered in blood, blood from the people he had hurt and it was coating the Rod.  "No!!" he cried out as loud as he could, hurling the rod away from him and tried to wipe the blood off but it was no use.  It refused to wipe off clean.

            Bakura screamed in pain as he pulled the ring off and threw it as well but his own inner demons refused to let him be.  It was too much for his mind that his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell to the floor.  Malik soon followed him as he kept clawing at his bloodied hands.  The three men watched it with sick amusement before bending down to retrieve the other two items.

            "Gen, you have out done yourself," Doku said as he picked up the white-haired boy in his arms.

            He did a mock bow before picking up Sasaki's child in his arms.  "The human mind is an interesting thing, gentlemen.  These boys actually thought what they saw was real!"

            "Like I said, you do excellent work.  I still wonder what so important about these things," the green haired man frowned, seeing nothing special about the ring despite all the legends he heard.

            "Arago-sama wants them and what he wants, he gets.  Let's go."  Oni grunted as he swung Malik over his shoulder and picked up the rod, leading the men out of the room.  They headed down the hallway before going into the den and locked the door behind them.

            The room had changed drastically, all the furniture been removed with the walls were now made of large blocks of stone, painted in black but the room also seemed about ten times bigger than usual.  There were about a dozen or so candles lit, each one casting a very faint light but the main source of light came from a very high window in the shape of a five diamonds arranged in a star formation, shining the light of the full moon which was now a blood red hue in the center of the room.  In fact, the only thing in the room was a large, stone altar (which was in the direct line of the moonlight)and they lord/boss dressed in a black robe with the deep hood hiding his face.  He nodded to the men as Oni and Doku hung the unconscious boys from iron shackles hanging from the wall, leaving them propped up against the damp cold stone.

            "Prepare the boy," he commanded and watched as Oni placed the boy on the alter.  Removing his clothes he also told him to remove the bandages and placed the items on his frail body.  The necklace seemed more like a chocker as it settled in the hollow of his collar bones, the ring resting above his heart with the puzzle resting just underneath it.  The eye he rested it on the child's eye and watched as the item seem to meld inside.  The pain was too great that Yugi cried out, pulled at the iron chains but it was no use.  The item fused completely into his bleeding socket.  Arago smirked as he picked up the rod and tied it to his hand so he wouldn't drop it.  But he held the cards in his hand as he began to chant the ancient spell he found not to long ago.  It called for all seven items but they didn't have time to search for this mystery person who moved like a ghost.

_            "By the light of the blood red moon,_

_            By the magic of the ancient items,_

_            I call upon the powerful gods, free yourselves from the shadow binds and become one with this child's innocent soul.  Let his pure heart draw you to me."_

            At this moment the items he wore began to glow that he quietly unsheathed the dagger part of the rod and made Yugi cut the inside of his arms.  The boy cried out once more, slowly waking up to a world of pain but couldn't move as he felt his blood begin to coat the items.  The items were glowing even more that they were actually beginning to burn the white flesh but the cloaked man didn't care as he continued the chant.

_            "The Tormentor of the Dragon Gods, he who represents Light and Dark.  Come to me now, Obelisk!_

_            The Saint of the Dragon Gods, he who represents Good and Evil.  Come to me now, Osiris!_

_            The Winged Sun of the Dragon Gods, he who represents Earth and Sky.  Come to me now, Ra!"_

            As he called out each now the cards glowed before the image went blank and in their full glory were the three dragon gods.  But once more Yugi cried out as the items glowed even more brightly and drew the gods into his body, one by one.  The spell was nearly complete, all that was needed was to take the boy.

_            "Let your souls merge, let your hearts become one, let your powers become mine!"  _With a  growl he grabbed the child's bloodied hands as he began to chant in another language of something different.  A fierce wing began to pick up as Yugi tried to struggle, screaming in pain as he felt his body slowly begin to flicker in and out of existence.  It was at that moment that Malik and Bakrua opened their eyes only to watch in shock and fear as their young friend was literally being drawn into Arago's body.

            "Yugi!!!" they cried out but it was too late.  The cloaked man cried out in pain as he felt the combined powers of the gods and the items surge within his own body, all fighting to be let loose but he wrestled control into his own hands.  His body seemed to explode in a powerful light, making everyone look away but when it died they were meat with a scary sight.

            Arago was radiating pure power at his finger tips, a mysterious wing constantly surrounding him as it ruffled his cloak and hair.  But slowly and little by little the items began to break through his skin, seemingly attached to his bare body but he just laughed out loud.  The cloak fell to the ground, leaving him clad in black pants but even so his body still began to change.  Patches of skin, blue, red, even gold appeared that he looked like some kind of Frankenstein of the three dragon gods.

            "Now I am the ultimate god!!" he declared with a maniac laugh, relishing in the power that he didn't notice or care as the bolted door leading inside was broken door by several very pissed looking young men.  And leading them was Sasaki.

            "Bakura!  Malik!"  The spirits of the ring and rod made to go to their lights but they were lifted into the air by an invisible force before being thrown against the far wall, hard enough to crack some bones within their solid bodies.

            "Ryou!!" the young man screamed, struggling desperately from the shackles as tear rolled down his face.

            "Arago!!  Where is my son?!" Sasaki demanded, already changing the spell in his mind as his entire body seemed to be covered by a surge of darkness.

            "Your child?  Oh he's right here…" he laughed softly, holding out his hand as a glass ball appeared the size of a large softball. It shimmered but there, trapped inside was a terrified and Bloodied Yugi.  Yami's eyes widen that before he knew it he was charging at the man but something stopped him.  Osiris growled as he wrapped his long, snake-like body around the former king, squeezing tightly as a snake would do to it's trapped pray.

            "W-What have you done?!" he demanded even as his lungs were slowly being crushed.

            "I am… the ultimate god," he said with a sick smile, even as the bodies of Obelish and ra appeared.

            "No… No it can't be!!" Seto decalred.  "This is just some hologram!  It's not real!!"

            "really now?  Obelish, show him how real you are."  The large blue monster growled as it made it's way to Kaiba, crushing the altar under foot before wrapping both his hands around him tightly, the shadp talons tearing the through the frabic and creating deep gashes.  "real enough for you?"

            "Arago…" Sasaki growled, his spell complete he growled angrily before holding his hands out and summoned a long katana blade from the darkness.  "You will die!!!"  With a howl he charged at him, with evey intention to kill and get his son back…

**Author's Note:**  Okay, first things first, I got the idea about Arago 'absorbing' Yugi from an episode of Samurai Jack.  If you've seen it then you know more or less what to expect but then again I have a slight twist to add.  Second of all, um…

Marik:  What's wrong?

… I lost my train of thought…

Evil Marik: …

Evil Ryou: You are pathetic.

*eyes go red as she pounds him into the ground with baseball bat and kicks him with soccer cleats*

Seto: Hey hey calm down!! *pull author off with help from Joey*

*screaming* Put me down I'm gonna rip his tongue out!!!

Evil Ryou: *a trampled mess*

Good Bakura: *just shakes his head*

Good Malik: Behave Yami.

Evil Marik: *buttons his mouth shut*

Yami: I hope you remember your train of though.

*smacks Seto and Joey in head with bat in order for them to release her* Actually! … No.

Everyone: *falls down anime style, twitching*

Oh wait I think I remember! … Nope lost it again. No found it! Nope lost it again.  No wait I did find it!! *smiles* The spell is something I made up.  I know it isn't good but well… um geez… oh if you have any questions or such just leave it in a review of e-mail or IM me!!  I'll try to explain more in the next chapter.  But for now *hugs and kisses*


	7. Seeking Lost Souls

"Sins of the Father"

By:  Beloved/Shadow

Last time on 'Yu-Gi-Oh! - Sins of the Father'…

_            "No… No it can't be!!" Seto declared.  "This is just some hologram!  It's not real!!"_

_            "Really now?  Obelisk, show him how real you are."  The large blue monster growled as it made it's way to Kaiba, crushing the altar under foot before wrapping both his hands around him tightly, the sharp talons tearing the through the fabric and creating deep gashes.  "Real enough for you?"_

_            "Arago…" Sasaki growled, his spell complete he growled angrily before holding his hands out and summoned a long katana blade from the darkness.  "You will die!!!"  With a howl he charged at him, with every intention to kill and get his son back…_

And now today on 'Yu-Gi-Oh! - Sins of the Father'…

            For the entire world to see Sasaki Kujuurou, aka Yami Koku, aka Yugi's father, looked just like the animal he was named after.  Black fur covered nearly his entire form as his jacket and shirt tore.  Bones snapped then reformed into something stronger, making him just a foot shorter than his 'master', Arago.  His fangs were bared as he howled loudly, swinging his sharp talons at his master but it was no use.  With the power at his disposal he swatted at the wolf like he was annoying pest.

            'Oh shit!' he cursed to himself, crashing onto the floor but quickly lunged onto his hands and feet, crotched low to the floor as he snarled angrily.  His could feel the darkness fill every pore of his body, enhancing all his senses and body as he felt himself grow.  Now he resembled more like a black werewolf as the back of his jeans split and a bushy tail emerged from the base of his spine.  With a fierce growl he slowly stood on his hind legs, still snarling angrily as his left hand clenched into a tight fist as metal formed over his fist with three sharp blade protruding from the back of it.

            "Arrrago…" he growled, rolling the 'r's in a thick voice that barely passed for human speech.  "Rrrelease my son…"

            For a moment he looked surprised and yes, just a bit fearful but he had the power of the gods and nothing would stop him.  "I have a better idea," he smirked evilly, taking the orb which held the young child's soul back into his body and lifted his hands.  "Come and fight me… if you dare!  Mashos!!  Show them your true forms!!"  laughing red lightning seem to come alive from his hands as a single bolt struck each of the young men in the room.  One by one they screamed in sheer pain as their own bodies began to shift and change into something not of this world.

            "Arago-sama!!!" the one called Shuten screamed as he fell to his knees, clothing ripping and falling to the ground in shreds as his form grew bigger.  He didn't grow taller except for a few inches but just wider!  Muscles seemed to bubble over his normally slender frame as the bones grew thicker.  His skin strained over the thick muscle mass as his nails grew slightly longer but end in a sharp point.  Throwing his head back his Egyptian teal eyes lost their color and turned into a dark yellow with no pupil or iris.  His mouth opened wider, revealing fangs set deeply into the gum-line, teeth that could shred flesh in a matter of seconds.  But it didn't stop there as a set of horns of a small bull sprouted from his temple and his skin turned to a light copper color, slightly lighter than Marik or Malik's skin tone.

            Naaza cried out as he fell to the ground, withering in pain while banging his fists into the ground.  Everyone just watched as his pale yellow skin grew paler but was mixed with different colors.  That's when they noticed that parts of his skin was now turning into scales of a reptile as his nails grew longer.  His pants tore and the other just watched in horror as his legs began to merge into one limb.  Bones reformed into something much more flexible, muscles merged together into something so much stronger, skin knitted together as the human guide shrived then flaked off like a sun-burn.  It soon revealed a long, curled tail of one massive snake as a row of a spiked fins erupted down the center.  Still he cried out in pain, his tail reacting as it slammed against the walls and everything else, making holes and tripping nearly everyone before curling up tightly underneath his body.  Lifting his head he hissed at the two boys still chained to the wall, some of his teeth sharp and flickered a long, slimy forked tongue in their general direction.  His beady eyes were large but only to reveal the slitted pupil as he hissed deeply, slithering on the floor in his new form.

            Rajura was the only one who screamed as he felt on his back, screaming for the pain to stop as his skin ripped apart.  There was no blood shed but the way his body was transforming it looked like he had been wearing a rubber suit that was now coming apart at the seams.  His form was just like the first time everyone saw him but this time, it was certainly no illusion.  It took only a second as three pains of long, skinny, hairy legs sprout from his two, leaving his shreds remains of leather pants to fall to the floor.  The screaming seemed to grow high pitch as the man tried to get on his new feet only to keep falling over.  Once upright he doubled over, a disgusting sound echoed all around the room as the back end of a tarantula erupted from the backside of his body, covered in coarse hair with the picture of a magenta spider on top.  He finally stopped screaming when he realized that every time he spoke pure silk came forth and instantly attacked to whatever it struck.

            "What… what in the name of the Underworld are they?!" Ryou asked as he openly gaped at the creatures in silent horror.

            "I don't know and I don' care because I'm getting my hikari out of here!!" Marik growled, preparing to use magic from the Rod but there were two little problems with that.  One, he didn't possess the Rod and two, trying to draw power suddenly made him cry out in pain as he fell to the floor.

            "No Marik!!" the young man called, pulling as hard as he could against the chains, ignoring the pain as it trailed down the length of his arm.

            "Now what is this?" Arago asked, looking at the Millennium rod in his hand as it began to pulse.  Holding it up he pointed it at the spirit and smirked as the rod grew brighter and the spirit cried out more in pain.  "It seems that most of the power from this item resides in you…"

            "Leave me alone you bastard!!" Malik growled, pushing himself against eh wall as he felt his blood begin to coat the manacles.  Maybe, if he could slip his hand through he could get free.

            "You want to protect him, Malik Istar?  Very well… Oni."   Turning to the ogre he nodded to the blonde youths.  "Bring the fallen one to me.  You may do whatever you wish with the other child."

            A sick grin spread over his face, though it was hard to see with the two fangs protruding from his bottom lip that nearly reached his nose.  "My Master is a generous one," he rumbled deep in his chest, making his way to the boy but Ryou stood before the three of them protectively.

            "I won't let you harm any of them!!" he shouted, reaching for his deck in the back pocket to summon a creature but the moment he touched the cards he cried out in pain as the same thing happened to him.  When he or Marik tried to use their shadow-based powers the item reacted violently.  In other words, the items were slowly draining them of all magic they had.  Including the very magic that gave them their own bodies.

            "Well now this is even better!  Doku!  Get that other one and for your reward you can have the other child."  The snake man seemed excited about this as he looked at the bound Bakura, flickering his tongue at him in a  suggestive manner.

            "I obey my Massster," he hissed, both of the creatures moving forward but quickly moved back when Sasaki moved before them, snarling angrily.  He acted like they were harming his pack.

            "Stay away!!" he growled deeply, baring his fangs at them.

            "You protect them as if you care for them," Oni scoffed as he laughed.

            "I do.  They are not of blood but Yugi is my son.  They arrre his frrriends.  They arrre my pack!!!" he growled before lunging himself at them.  He missed Oni but sank his teeth deeply into Doku's tail.

            "Get off you cur!!" the snake-man hissed angrily, trying to grab the wolf but he held on even tighter.  This resulted in a vicious fight between the two of them, rolling about the room and crashing into nearly everyone and everything.  Oni and Gen, the spider, moved in for the kill but were stopped when the two, rapidly weakening spirits summoned the rest of their strength to attack them.

            "You… will never get away with this…" Ryou panted as he wrapped one arm around the one-eyed man's neck and began to squeeze tightly.  He held on as tight as he could while Gen scuttled about the area, trying to desperately throw him off.  Marik was having slightly better luck as he wrestled with the ogre but unfortunately, the creature was much stronger than he was.

            Oni laughed as he lifted him high over his head, looking up at him with a sick gleam in his eyes.  "One you are gone I will take that boy of yours and rape him until the day he dies!!  There will be no one to stop me!!"

            Marik narrowed his eyes, struggling against the hand that was holding the front of his shirt tightly as the other reached the dagger he had hidden in his pants (AN:  don't ask how he could fit something like that in tight leather).  "I will never let you harm him," he growled before pulling the blade to the side and cut the wrist as deep as he could.

            "You insolent slave!!" he roared, throwing him into the far wall as he nursed the rather deep cut on the inside of his right wrist.  Blackish-blood pooled down before the cut skin came together with no sign of a scar or such.

            "Arigato Oni Masho," the master purred roughly as he reached down, hauling the spirit of the rod to his feet and held the rod before him.  "Now… your powers shall become mine."  What happened next caused the young Istar to scream for him not to leave him, pulling so hard on the shackles that he broke one of his wrists but was free due to the blood but he was too late.  Yami Marik Istar disappeared completely, his soul being pulled into the rod then into the mad man's body.

            "Marik… you damn idiot…" Ryou said softly, relaxing his grip then grunted in pain as he felt something wrap around his waist and slam him into the ground, hard enough to hear some of his bones snap under the pressure.

            Naaza hissed at him angrily, baring his elongated fangs as poison dripped from the tips.  His hands were pinning his shoulder to the floor as the lower potion of his body was wrapped around his waist tightly.  "Your brother will be mine when you are gone," he hissed as he flickered his tongue at him.

            Ryou glared before taking a deep breathe and spat in his face.  "Fuck you, you sad excuse for a hand-bag."  He cried out in sudden pain as the sharp fangs bit through the clothing and skin, injecting the burning hot poison directly into his body.  He fought but with every passing second he was growing weaker and weaker, feeling his world spin wildly out of control but he tried vainly to focus on the sound of someone sobbing his name.

            Someone begging the snake demon to leave him alone, to spare his life.

            Someone shedding tears over his worthless life.

            Someone who cared about him to risk their own life.

            Someone…

            "B-Bakura…" he barely managed to whisper, hissing as the fangs retracted but he didn't have the strength to so much as lift his head much less to struggle.  The next thing he knew the heavy tail that had been wrapped around his waist tightly slowly released him only to have a strong hand holding onto his throat, lifting him high enough in the air that his feet dangled.

            Arago grinned as he brought his face closer to his own, ripping the front of his shirt away and pressed the ring against he pale skin.  "And your powers will also become my own," he said in a somewhat proud tone, feeling as the ring took it the rest of the boy's energy.

            "Ryou no!!  Please fight it!!" the lighter half cried out to him, struggling weakly against Naaza as he held onto his bloodied wrists in his scaly hands, his tail been wrapped around his legs to keep him immobile.

            "Bakura… goman…" he gritted out before turning an eye on the still captive Yami.  "Pharaoh… protect our lights…"  Similar to Marik the ring glowed and the tomb raider vanished as well, causing the boy known as Bakura to cry out.

            "I have had enough of your mouth, child," Doku hissed before sinking his fangs into the tender expansion of his throat, thereby paralyzing him.  With a tired whimper the boy fell unconscious in a dazed state of mind.

            '_No… No this cannot be happening…' the young ruler thought to himself, ignoring the crushing pain of the serpent dragon as he continued to crush his body.  _'Ryou… Marik… Yugi…'_  Unbidden tears came to his eyes, silently creeping down his flush face as he pictured them and how each of them fell right before his eyes while he could do nothing.  He had failed in protecting his hikari but the other spirits had given everything they had just to make sure their lights lived.  Now… it was up to him and Seto.  "Arago…" he said calmly, feeling power building deep in his small body that the third golden eye appeared on his brow.  "You will not get away with this!!!" he shouted as loud as he could._

            The power building inside release once the eye appeared, throwing the red dragon off him with a loud shriek as it went crashing into Obelisk, making him release the young CEO.  However, he didn't bother to look at him as he stood there, a mysterious wind whipping at his clothing as his entire body was covered by a golden light.  His eyes were filled with a fury hotter than the fire of hell and more vengeful than a hundred spirits.  On the mad man's chest the puzzle burned brightly, burning the flesh but Arago didn't seem to notice.  It seemed like the puzzle was actually deeding power to the young man but then it hit him.  In the old scripts those of the royal family always bore the Millennium Puzzle and therefore had the power to control the Shadow Games.  He remembered the unknown pharaoh who held such power that he was given the title 'Yu-Gi-Oh, King of Games' but the ruler had given up his life to seal away the three gods when they were set loose, thereby sealing the Shadow Games and it's monsters away for nearly a Millennium.  Then Pegasus found them and brought them back to life.

            "Hai… Hai he is the one I want!!  Mashos!!  Bring that one to me and kill the others!!" he commanded, keeping his eyes locked on the crimson-eyed youth.

            "But Arago-sama-"

            "Do not question me or pay the price!!!" he shrieked loudly.  The creatures looked at each other but dropped the young boys and raced at him.  But Yami didn't seem concerned as he closed his eyes and called out several names.

            "Dark Magician.  Celtic Guardian.  Gaia the Fierce Knight.  Summon Skull."  Once their names were called the cards seemed to come alive and stood before the former king of Egypt.  Each one of them had a fierce loyalty to their master and they would do all they could to protect him.

            The spider scuttled back on his legs, blinking in surprise as he realized these were not holograms that Kaiba used in his games.  He could tell the different but these monsters were flesh and blood.  "They're real… they're real!!" he screamed.

            "What are you talking about Gen?" the snake hissed angrily, keeping his sight on the knight on the horse.  "They can't be real."

            "They are real, you half-breed!!  I can tell an illusion when I see one and they are flesh and blood like us!!"

            "Blood, ne?  Then they can bleed!!" Oni growled as he charged at the elf warrior, leaving himself wide open.  No weapon could harm him now but he got a rather rude surprise when the sword easily slit the skin of his stomach wide open but the wound didn't heal up.  "Nani…?!"

            The Guardian narrowed his amber colored eyes as he straightens and faced the creature.  "I was born of magic and my sword was forged from fairy magic as well.  You think I would carry an iron sword?" he asked him, his voice sounding strong if a bit young with the past experience of a warrior to back him up.  He may be weak but he would lay his life down for his young master.  They all would.  It didn't take long though before he beheaded the leader of the demons with one clean swipe then brought his sword down, cutting him in half length-wise.  The body fell to the ground in a bleeding heap, signaling he had won this fight.

            "I told you, don't underestimate them," Gen muttered under his breath as he turned his sight to the violet clad mage and began to weave an illusion.  "I don't know who or what you are but no one has ever been able to break free of my spells!  I'll have your mind so wrapped up in my web you won't realize what real or not!"  The Dark Magician said nothing as he let the spells try to over power him, feeling the silken strands of webbing encircle him but he just closed his eyes, a smirk gracing his lips as he lifted his staff.  The stone at the tip glowed brightly as the silk evaporated and the spells were destroyed.  Snapping his eyes open he swung the staff as hard as he could, catching the half man/half spider in the jaw with it, shattering all the bone within and send him crashing into the far corner.

            "You spells are weak, just like you, foul insect," he stated calmly, walking over to him calmly but the expression in his eyes showed utter disgust.  He and the others felt what happened to their young master and come heaven o hell they were going to get him back.  Close enough he level his staff directly at his bleeding, fear-stricken face.  "You shall now pain for the hell you have cause on our beloved Master."  Without saying another word he summoned his most powerful spell and blasted the bastard into oblivion.

            Naaza couldn't help either of them out as he was having his own problems with the knight and his long, sharp lances.  Already he had deep scratches that with a hiss he laid close to the ground before swinging his tail forward and knocked the poor horse down.  Before either horse or rider could get up he wrapped his tail around them tight enough to feel their lungs before to fight for air.

            "So the knight has fallen and now you will join your master, in death!!"  Baring his fangs he was about to bite at the exposed throat but howled in pain when he felt the demon skull creature dig his claws into his spine.

            "You shall join your master in death," the Skull growled at him, ripping him away from the night before shrieking at he released all his electric power into him.  The ending result was that Naaza was burned to a crisp alive, with the heavy tail occasionally twitched but hten fell still.

            Yami turned to the mad man but blinked as he began to laugh.  Laugh?  He and Seto just looked at each other confused.  He just lost his men.  What was there to laugh about?

            "Foolish pharaoh.  You think I have lost?  I have been alive since even before your time, gathering the most powerful sprits to do my command.  These three were weak compared to others I hold within," he smirked.

            "So… the rumors were true…" Sasaki coughed.  He had lost his fights but only because Naaza had kept biting him, filling him with poison that he was trying desperately to cough up.  He stumbled to Yami's side and would have fallen if the young men didn't catch him, setting him to carefully sit on his knees.  He doubled over as he had another hacking cough and spat out a mouthful of blood tinted with a slimy green of venom.  "Oh gross…"

            "Sasaki what does he mean?  What have you heard?" Yami asked urgently as the monsters took a defensive line before them but still listened to what he had to say.

            "It… It was shortly after I joined… I forgot who told me but… but he's not human… he may look it but he's a demon… centuries old with power to grant men with immortality and riches…" he explained, wheezing as he could feel his lungs begin to collapse.

            "The price?" the warrior asked with a soft growl.

            "… Our fighting spirit..."

            "Fighting spirit?  What is that?" Seto asked with a frown.

            "Everyone has a fighting spirit, but it manifests into great power if one knows how to train it, strengthen it, use it properly," the dark mage said.  "Even Master Yugi has one, as do the others."

            "Okay I understand that but what is he talking about?  How can you take someone's spirit from them?"

            "Let me show you."  Arago grinned and held up his hands, doing some weird gestures as he began to chant.  From the fallen, dead bodies of Doku, Gen, and Oni rose flaming balls of light, each a specific color of dark green, a dark golden-yellow, and dark magenta into his body.  However, the dead bodies rapidly turned into dust so they were no more than a handful of ash each.  With a sick grin he laughed and released not only the souls he just collected but several more.  Now what stood before him were the three half-human creatures along with several young men, an old man in armor, and a young girl that looked younger than Yugi himself!!

            A tall boy with raven black hair falling past his shoulders, tied back with a red ribbon, brilliant blue-eyes, and tanned skin stood before them, dressed in black and red clothing of a ninja as he pulled from his back a pair of matching katana blades.  Judging by his clothing he looked like he was part of a ninja clan was back in the times of shoguns and wars in Japan.

            Next to him stood a young man dressed in a long robe with a dark blue ribbon around his brow.  His skin was fair but his hair was an odd sapphire blue color cut very short in the back with bangs that trailed over his piercing blue eyes, darker than the ninja's.  His clothing was mainly of dark blue, like the evening sky.  One hand held a bow with a dark piece of leather wrapped around his fore arm while another hand reached for an arrow in the quiver on his back.  That had was encased in a leather gloves with the first two fingers missing and he knew what he was doing as he knocked the arrow onto the bow and pulled the string taunt.

            Next to him was a slightly shorter but bulkier youth with ash-colored hair a bit long but was held back an orange bandana.  He was pure muscles all over and his clothing of warm orange and brown showed him to be of the Chinese descent complete with study and battle-worn armor.  In his hand he held an iron Bo staff.  His large, blue-gray eyes looked lost and pained.

            Next to the bulkier youth looked like a bit similar to Bakura except his skin wasn't as fair and his hair was a soft brown falling to the base of his neck.  He had these gentle sea-colored eyes and wore what looked like robes of a mage but not as elaborate and were the colors of the sea.  In his hand he held a Japanese looking trident with three, sharp blades.

            The final young man was, for lack of a better word, beautiful.  He certainly didn't look Japanese but he held the facial features of one but his skin was as fair as Bakura and his hair was a stunning sun0-kissed blonde.  It was stylized to look like a living halo on his had but some of the thick strands covered the right side of his face, hiding his eye from view. The other eye they could see was a pale mixture of ice-blue and lavender.  He wore clothing similar to that of a kendo master in a healthy green but in his hand was a Japanese broadsword called a no-datchi with a four-pointed star as the hilt.

            An old man though, dressed in a very ancient looking armor trimmed with gold stood at the end of the line, the helmet covered his eyes from view but he looked like a  formidable opponent.  What could be seen was that his hair was stark white and falling past his shoulders and down his back loosely but what everyone was staring at was his word.  It was sold gold and looked similar to that of a broadsword but the hilt was curved and sported three golden rings one each side.  With every slight movement it jingled softly, a pleasant melody it this wasn't such a dire situation.

            Last but not least was a young girl, about yami's height with long, dark blue-black hair tied into a high ponytail but it was so long it fall to her waist loosely.  She seemed to be wearing a very pale colored leotard with very light weight armor or a very light copper color but her eyes were painted with red and dark blue to make her lotus blue eyes more demonic.  She also wore a large, golden medallion over her chest and in her hands she carried two long sais.  Twirling them in her hands blue fire raced along the blades so they grew from a foot and a half to three and a half feet long.  But if looks were anything she looked like she was twelve years old!!

            Arago laughed at their shocked faces as he spread his arms out.  "You can fight them warrior until they die but I will just take their spirits back and let them fight once again.  You cannot kill what is already dead and mine!!" he proclaimed.  "And you… Pharaoh.  You will be my greatest prize."

            "Like hell I will!!" Yami snapped angrily, standing up to face him.  "You won't win!!"

            "Oh I disagree."  Chuckling he summoned two more spirits and it was none other than Marik and Ryou, spirits of the Rod and Ring.  "Warriors of old, defeat the foes you see before you and bring the pharaoh to me."  Without a word they all lunged forward that Yami had no choice but to summon even more monsters but unexpectantly two monsters appeared without another warning or being summoned.

            Change of Heart gathered her sick master into her arms, wrapping her demonic and angelic wings around him as the Whitty Phantom stood before his own master, warning them to stay away.

            "Yami."  Seto kept his gaze forward and wordlessly pulled out several cards, handing them to him.  "Summon these now. I'll fight in my own way but we're going to need reinforcements."

            "Kaiba…"

            "Just do it."

            He nodded and revealed the cards, the three blue eyed white dragons roaring to life as did the Lord of Dragons and other monsters.  The fight was one as monsters fought warriors but it was no use.  These warriors had no fear of dying since they were already dead and every time they went down Arago made them reappeared.  Even he was forced to fight as he punched the young water mage then regretted it after looking into his gentle eyes.

            "I… I'm sorry… I can't do this…" he said, stepping back.  _'I can't fight these trapped souls… it's not right!'_

            Sasaki growled and made to get up but he was weak.  From the snake's poison coursing though his body and the beatings he received from the ogre and spider's attack he couldn't move.  Still he had to try.  '_I'm sorry Yugi… I have to break the promise…'_ he thought to himself as she slowly crawled his way to them.  Gathering the rest of his strength he threw himself at the man who looked like his son and gasped as the young girl called Kayura tried to stab him with her blades but the wolf man took the hits himself.

            "NO!!!!!"  Everyone, and I mean everyone stopped when they heard the cry and looked at the young ruler as he tried to support the werewolf's heavy weight but if was no use as they both fell to their knees.  "No no c'mon hang in there.  I don't know how to defeat this mad man!" he told him, trying very hard not to panic.  Panicking would get him no where!

            Sasaki groaned as he felt his body slowly begin to shift but his body stopped halfway on the verge of becoming human.  He still had the pointed ears and tail of the wolf with the sharp teeth and enhanced senses but the rest was now human.  "I… I'm sorry… I p-promise Yugi that-that I'd always be there for him… now I have to break it…" he laughed weakly then winced as he realized the sais had broken through his shoulder blades at an angle and punctured both his lungs.  "Ow… man that hurts…"

            "No don't you dare do this to me, Kujuurou!" he shouted at him.

            The man gazed at him before slowly reaching up and brushed his rough fingers over his cheek, catching the tears as they fell.  "You… remind me so much of Yugi… Protect him, where I couldn't…"  He coughed weakly as he looked at the other people and nodded to them.  "I wish… I had known you all on a better level…"  Closing his eyes he could feel the venom spreading to his heart and with a painful spasm, went limp in Yami's arms.  He was now dead.

            What happened next no one expected as the former ruler bowed his head but didn't bother to hide the tears that fell down his face like twin rivers of sorrow and anger.  How was he going to tell Yugi his father was now gone?  It took everything eh had not to scream and demand Arago to bring him back but what good would that do?

            "… What have I done?" the girl asked herself as she looked at her hands, as if realizing what she had just done and dropped her weapons to the floor.  For a  moment, her eyes looked like that of a lost child who had no idea where she was or how she got here.  Without another word she raced towards them and dropped to her knees. "I-I can help!  I can bring back the dead!"

            "Why? Why are you helping us?" Yami asked angrily, looking at her with hatred in his eyes that the girl flinched and pulled back.

            "So you can stop what we couldn't," the blonde young man said as he slowly knelt before him, resting his word on the ground and took the limp form into his arms.  He didn't look up at Yami once but kept his eyes centered on the still form of the Black Wolf.  "Arago choose us because we each have special abilities and by asking our fighting spirits he sues the abilities as his own."  Closing his eyes he form began to glow a soft green that soon it spread to Sasaki.  Yami just watched as the wounds healed, inside and out.

            "… How do I defeat him?" he asked.

            "From within."

            "Within?"

            "Enough!!!"  Arago had heard everything that he was very upset.  Two of his own warriors had turned on him!  He would make them pay dearly for this act of treason.  "You two shall know hell as never before!"

            "Wrong Arago!  Tonight is the night you will die!"  With a growl the former pharaoh ran at him, taking him off guard that he tackled him onto the floor.  The two of them wrestled but soon the young man had both his hands wrapped around the puzzle and could feel it drawing him in.  But instead of fighting it, he let it.

            "Pharaoh!!" the mage called.

            "Yami what the hell are you doing?!" Seto shouted from the safety of his three dragons.

            "I'm going to get Yugi back!" he shouted and within moments his body had been absorbed completely by the crazed man.

            "YAMI!!!!!"

            Only one word could describe the world within Arago's body:  void.  It was almost like the Shadow realm except there you actually had land to walk on.  This 'void' had nothing and it made one feel weightless.  Yami looked around to his right, then to his left, then behind him but he didn't know which way to go.  It was an empty maze.

            "That girl said from within… how the hell is that going to help?" he growled and quickly threw his arms over his face when several bright flashes of light surrounded him.  Just as sudden as they came the light fade and he gaped at what he now saw.

            Bubbles were scattered everywhere but they were fogged up.  Peering close enough he noticed they each held something, or rather someone.  Frowning he floated near one and peered in.  What he saw was the ninja in red.  He reached out to maybe tap on the bubble but the youth opened his eyes, making him start.

            "You're still alive…" he breathe but the boy sadly shook his head.

            "only my essence is alive.  I died… 500 years ago," he said sadly.  "Arago killed my clan my faithful friend Byakuen, even my lover while I was gone… I vowed vengeance to destroy him but I lost due to anger clouding my mind."

            "I was tricked into serving this mad man," the blonde, called Seiji, spoke up softly.  "My sister was all I had and someone stole her innocence.  Arago said he would help me find the one and extract my vengeance but I didn't know he had set it all up."  He sounded ashamed of himself as he berated himself.  "That was nearly a year ago when he took my fighting spirit but left my body.  I don't even know if my sister is alive or what…"

            "Oh.." looking up he noticed the bubbles held all the youths they had all fought.  He floated to each one and heard similar tales of woe and failed vengeance.  Now they were doomed to serve this evil lord unless someone could release them then he would have no power left.  But stopping at the Mashos who raped his light he growled.

            "I should leave you three here to rot for the hell you caused," he growled angrily but they said nothing.

            "We deserve a worse fate…" Shuten said sadly, still staring at his lap.  "Arago gave me power and I killed my entire village for the honor and glory…"

            "We have each done something terrible and paid for it," Naaza sighed deeply.

            "We've sighed a deal with the devil and now we just want to go to hell and pay fro our sins," Rajura stated firmly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

            "… Where can I find Yugi?"  My other half?"  The men just looked at each before pointing further down.  Yami nodded his thanks and went to float further down but was halted when someone called out to him.

            "Yami… be careful.  Arago still has those gods," he said softly.

            "But… what will happen to everyone here when you're all released?"

            "We'll be set free.  As long as I have a body to return to, I can live again.  Many of us, have been here for centuries but some of us have been here for several months.  Please Yami… free us."  That was the chorused cry as they begged, pleaded with him to destroy Arago and set them all free.  He felt overwhelmed at such a heavy responsibility but he nodded.

            "I will do my best."  He floated further down, calling out his aibou's name over and over but there was still nothing.  "Yugi please!  Give me a sign, anything!"  A soft light in the distinct seemed to have answered his prayers as he floated towards it but what he saw made him nearly want to puck.

            His beloved light was trapped in a cage forged of the Millennium Items, his blood coating them and chained with heir hands high overhead were Yami Bakura and Yami Malik, both unconscious but surrounding them were the three gods.  When he tried to get closed they reacted very violently they he nearly lot a hand.

            "Please I mean no harm!  I'm just here to rescue my friends and hikari!" he called to them.

            ~Why should we believe you?~ Obelisk growled angrily, flexing his massive fists.

            "Because I speak the truth.  Please… I just want them back and out of this place."

            ~So you can hurt him again like before?~ Osiris growled as he wrapped himself tighter around the caged child.  ~I have felt what you have done to him.  This child loves you but you do not trust him.~

            "I just wanted to protect him!"

            ~He may look like a child pharaoh but he is a young man.  Even we, cannot protective our bearers from all the harm in the world,~ Ra said a bit sadly as he flew around Marik, stopping at his side.

            "I… I understand that now… but please, let me help him.  I love him… I only want what's for best for him…" he told them softly, rapidly blinking back tears.  The gods looked at one around, growling softly as they communicated before turning on him once more.

            ~Freeing the child will be hard… the items have been fused to his body and removing them may kill him.~

            "No…"  Quickly he looked around and looked at the other two spirits.  "They can handle the Rod and Ring!  Their lights, the rightful bearers are still alive!"

            ~… It may work…~  The large golden griffon went up to his master and cooed softly as he nudged at him, trying to wake him up.  Yami floated to Bakura and slapped his face lightly a few times.

            "C'mon Tomb Raider, wake up!" he said softly if a bit urgently.

            Ryou just groaned and rolled his head to the side, mumbling something incoherent under his breathe.  "I want some more English muffins, tenshi…" he muttered under his breath.

            _'Tenshi?  Blackmail later, wake up now.'  Sighing her reaching with his hand, slapped one hand over his mouth and the other pinched his nose shut. He didn't have to wait long as the former thief turned red in the face and opened his eyes, shaking the hands off._

            "Damnit pharaoh I almost suffocated!!" he growled, twisting his hands to get free.

            "That was the point.  Who is 'tenshi' and what's this about English muffins?" he asked and noted the faint blush.  "Well?"

            "Are you here to annoy the hell out of me or what?"

            "I'll annoy you late.  I need you to get the ring off Yugi and for Marik to get the Rod off of yugi," he explained as he floated up and struggled with the chains.  "Damnit why can't I get these things off?!"

            "Ow you're tightening them!!"

            "I'm doing the best I can!!

            "Don't tighten them!!"

            "Shut up!!  I don't have to save you, you know!!"

            "And I didn't ask you!!"  While the two were bickering Marik slowly opened his eyes.  He watched as the other two spirits were bickering yet said nothing.  His gaze caught the sight of golden feathers that he looked up when a sharp beak reached up and easily snapped the chains holding him captive.

            "Ra… thank you," he said softly, gently petting massive creature on the head as it cooed softly.  Frowning he floated over o the other two sprits and rammed his fist in the back of their heads.

            Yami winced and turned to the one who hit him but anger quickly melted away.  "Marik!!  You're awake!!"

            "Why'd you hit me, ass?!" Ryou growled angrily.

            "Sheer boredom.  Yami, get your light while I take care of Sunshine."  The thief growled as he cursed at the other man while the king flew to his light.  It was hard to get through the cage but when his fingers brushed against the puzzle the cage broke apart.  "Yugi!!"  Floating to him he slowly and carefully gathered him into his arms.  "By the gods… what have they done to you?" he asked softly.

            One eye couldn't close due to the millennium Eye stuck in his socket and the ones around his neck were practically coated in blood.  He was completely nude but that seemed to make the wounds he received even more visible.  He was deathly pale and didn't seem to be breathing right and kept shivering uncontrollable.  With a trembling hand he reached up to stroke the dirty yet still soft spikes of hair, holding him as tight as he dared.

            "Yugi… I am so sorry… I would give **anything** to erase this day of reckoning from all our lives but even I don't hold such power…" he whispered softly, cradling his body close he didn't realize he was crying until he felt a small hand touch his cheek.  "A-Aibou?"

            A slightly glazed, tear-stricken eye looked up at him, straining to see if he was real or just another twisted illusion but as his hands slowly traced his face, his hair, even his clothing the young boy cried and wrapped his arms around him as tight as he could. "Y-Yami!!!" he sobbed into his neck.  "You came!!  You really came for me!!"

            "Of course I'd come!  Why wouldn't I?" he asked with a  fierce hug.

            "N-Naaza and the others… t-they told me I was worthless and that no one cared for me…" he admitted softly as he clung even tighter.  "I'm weak… I couldn't even protect my friends…"

            "Oh my sweet, innocence aibou.  You are stronger than anyone I have ever met," the crimson eyed youth whispered to him, gently rocking him in his arms.

            ~Master… do you know why Arago used you to house the Millennium Items and to summon us?~ Osiris asked softly as he curled around the two young men.  Yugi just shook his head but didn't dare look up.  ~It is because you are stronger than he.  His heart and soul were black and twisted.  They could have never supported the full extend of our power.  But your heart and soul called to us…~

            ~Had we known we would be used in such a manner we would have never come,~ Obelisk growled angrily.

            ~The past is the past and the future is now,~ Ra stated calmly the other two spirits stopped bickering and joined the pharaoh.  Wordlessly they took their items back from the poor child and saying nothing wrapped their arms around him as well.

            "No one… and I mean **no one** should have to go through this kind of shit," Ryou said firmly as he carefully tightening his grip around him.

            "He's right," Marik aid softly as he carefully ruffled his hair.  "But in a way, this proves you're stronger than all of us put together.  But now let's get out of here and show this asshole just how strong we all our."

            The young man sniffed and looked at them, blinking his slight red, violet gaze.  "A-All of us?"

            "Damn straight.  But how to do it is the question here."

            Yami was very thoughtful though as he looked back at the people still imprisoned.  _'Maybe…' he thought to himself as he looked up.  "Ryou, Marik.  Watch over Yugi."_

            "B-But Yami-"

            "Please aibou."  He gently placed a finger over his lip and kissed his cheek tenderly.  "I have an idea but as soon as you can escape."

            "And how the hell are we going to manage this little feat?"

            "Trust me, you'll know.  Obelisk, I will need your help."  The Tormentor just nodded and followed the former ruler as they floated back tote h trapped warriors.  The other spirits looked at each other hten as Yugi who was clinging to the red dragon with a scared expression on his face.

            _'Yami… please come back to me…' he thought softly as a fierce prayer._

            "I can only hope this work and I don't have the power to do this alone," Yami said softly as nodded to the great dragon god.  Obelisk growled but summoning his power he lashed out.  One by one the bubbles were shattered and once the spirits were set free their bodies exploded in a brilliant flash of light.

            On the outside the Duel Monsters the spirit of the puzzle had summoned watched, some beaten quiet badly and had to summon even more monsters for help as the man began to cry out in pain.  The Rod burned and fell from his grasp as the ring seemed to just flake off his skin.

            "No… what is happening?  What have you done?!" he shrieked as the items kept falling off and his body was slowly returning to normal, mortal state.

            "W-What's going on?" a very dazed Bakura asked, as both the Change of Heart and Mystic Elf purged the rest of the poison from his system.

            "Something big is going to happen, the fiend in the violet tuxedo stated and sure enough it was as it looked like something was trying to burst free.  "Everyone get down now!!"

            "Too late!!"  Everyone watched as Arago just seemed to explode the spell-casters barely had time to erect a shield around them.  Once the light faded their cautiously opened their eyes and were meet by a glorious sight.

            Ryou, Marik, Yami quickly raced to their friends just as another explosion happened.  This time it seemed to release the warriors they had fought before but their eyes held emotions instead of the blank, dead gazes as before and they did not look happy.  But there was another explosion and this time the entire condo rumbled as their joined cry of victory.  But once that was over everyone turned their sights on the shrivel form of the man before them.

            Instead f the proud, strong, form of the enemy they knew there was a very old, shrived, and dried up version of said man.  His skin hung loosely over his bone frame and the pants were nothing more but rags yet it was still Arago through and through.  He looked up in fear at the people he had hurt and imprisoned for centuries.

            "N-No… I was God… I was immortal!!" he wheeze out painfully.

            "You were no god," the water mage known as Shin frowned.

            "You were the devil himself!" the earth warrior with the staff shouted.  His name was Shu.  Slowly they gathered together and with their bare fist began to beat the man with no sign of mercy.  However the others didn't care about that right now.

            Yami was in tears as he rocked his beloved hikari in his arms, wishing he could help him but how?  Ryou was holding Bakura in his arms tightly, not letting him go for anything after he slipped the ring around his neck.  Marik was I the similar position as both he and his hikari held onto the rod tightly, wrapping their arms around him as tight as they could.

            "Yami…"  Everyone looked up at the kendo master as he silently knelt before them and held his hands out.  Like he had done with Sasaki them began to glow and before their eyes the wounds healed closed that soon, all that remained was the dried blood and faint scars.  "They, too, shall fade in time but I have no power on removing the items," he said sadly.

            "But I do."  Everyone jumped at the voice, sending all the monsters in attack mode as Shadi stepped from the shadows.  In his hand he held the Millennium Scale and around his neck hung the Millennium Key/Ankh.

            Malik's eyes went wide as he clung even tighter to his yami, recognizing the man instantly.  "Shadi…" 

            The mysterious young man said nothing as he silently knelt before the former pharaoh while placing the scale before them on the ground.  He frowned as he looked at the small boy then looked up at the dark one.  "I can try to remove the eye but… there may be a chance he will not survive."

            "He will," Seiji spoke up as he placed one hand over Yugi's chest and nodded to him.  "Just trust me."  The young man nodded and reaching out began top pry the eye out.  It was not an easy thing to do as once pain made itself known and the unfortunately young man began to struggle.  Yami warped his arms around him tightly to his chest, trying to sooth him with words but it was no use.  With a sick and wet 'plop' the golden eye was removed. "Now."

            Seiji quickly placed his other hand over the bleeding, empty eye socket and began to pour his healing powers into it but he couldn't bring the eye back. 'No, no please Korin!  Let me bring his sight back!  He's too young to have something like this disfigured him!' he pleaded to the ancient magic within he didn't realize that two people were loaning him their powers.

            Kayura, the young girl, and the old man in armor were chanting softly as they gave the healer the last of their power.  With a soft sigh the blonde pulled back and smiled.  Yugi would have both violet orbs back in perfect vision as if nothing had happened t them.  Satisfied the two warriors faded from view but now before bowing in thanks.  In fact, slowly and one by one the warriors vanished from view, giving their own thanks and were just happy to join their loved ones.  Seiji was the last but he didn't leave until he had finished healing Sasaki.

            The older man groaned, feeling his body finish shifting back to human and opened his eyes.  He found himself looking up at a rather beautiful young man that the word 'angel' came to mind but he blinked and hten the angel was gone.  "Hey…"  Blinking he slowly sat up and looked around.  Slowly he crawled to the group, smiling he tenderly kissed his son's brow and did a weak smile.  "Guess I didn't break his promise after all."

            "Master Yami?  This-abomination-is still alive," the Dark Magician pointed out where he and the other monsters were glaring hatefully at the broken, bleeding mass before them.  Yami frowned as he stood but not before gently depositing his in Sasaki's arms.  Arago as nothing but a pathetic mess but he had something more to worry about.

            "Kaiba, we need a ride out of this hell hole."

            "No wait, if I'm not mistaken Arago's limo should still be here," Sasaki said as he slowly and carefully stood.  "I think it should fit all of us."

            "You all go, I'll get home on my own."

            "Hey pharaoh, at are you planning?" Ryou asked as he lifted his own light in his arms.

            "Just go.  If Yugi wakes up… tell him I'll be home soon."  Just by the tone in his voice they knew that they weren't going to get him way and headed out of the room.  Locating the keys they found the limp and were soon driving off.  Seto was at the wheel and the group was just resting.  Bakura fell right to sleep cuddled against his yami's chest, both of their hands wrapped around the ring tightly;  Malik just had his head resting on Marik's shoulder as he absently petted his hair, the rod safe in their care; Sasaki had managed to grab a blanket from the closet and wrapped Yugi in it, letting him rest his head in his lap as he carefully rubbed his arm;  Shadi said nothing but watched the group silently.  Halfway home the young boy stirred and slowly looked around.  His hand come up to the heavy weight of the puzzle but the necklace and eye were gone.  "Yami?"

            "Shh, it's okay, son.  Yami will be home before you know it," his father said softly as he stroked his hair, fingers the items he had in his pocket.  Yugi seemed doubtful but slowly drifted off to sleep as well.  The battle had been won but the cost was much too high.  No one knew it Yugi would recover but they would be there for him.  Especially Yami.

**Author's Note:**  Ooh I think my butt when numb *rubs soreness* I spend the entire day writing this chapter and it's nearly complete!  Just one more and it will so totally have a lemon.

Marik:  Man why couldn't you have made the torture scene longer?

Because I can't do those scenes unless I'm really upset or something.  And I'm too buys laughing giggles*

Ryou:  You're a crazy girl.

I know *seems proud*

Seto:  Wasn't here something else you wanted to say?

Oh yeah!!  I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed but I would mostly like to thank these people for their hilarious reviews.  Just reading them now cracks me up!! MillenniumPurityMegami, Madyamisam, and Sundragon (all on MediaMiner.Org).  But everyone else who I didn't get I still love your reviews ^^

Seto: … Anything else?

*thinks about it* Oh yeah!! *reveals evil Arago piñata and hands out big bats* It's a 'beat the living crap out of the villain' party!!  Reviewers grab a bat and beat the hell out of it!!  And it you break it enough you all can eat all the candy and treats inside ^^ *runs off to set up the party*

Yami: very crazy girl.  Hmm? *realizes everyone is staring at him* … *unsure of what to say until is handed a cue card* What?  Oh!  Um just one more chapter to go so please stay soon *flips card over* The pharaoh is a… RYOU!!! MARIK!!!

Y. Ryou & Y. Malik: *snickering at the joke*


	8. Help Me, Heal Me, Free Me

"Sins of the Father"

By: Beloved/Shadow

            Yugi sighed as he set his pencil down and took the moment to rub his eyes.  He had been working late into the night on the work he missed from school and he was almost done he just had to catch up with his math work.  It was a good thing Tea had the same class because Joey either didn't take notes or his handwriting was too difficult to understand.  But still the guy's heart was in the right place and he did always find time to give him the latest news on campus grounds.  Thinking about school he thought about everything that had happened so far in the past several weeks.

            Arago was now gone. The souls he had imprisoned were free. The Millennium Items, yamis, and Gods were returned to their rightful owners. And Sasaki had made amends with Solomon. By all rights things should have gone back to normal so everyone could live happily ever after right?

            _'I wish,' Yugi thought sadly to himself.  Getting up from his desk he went to his bed, pulling out a slender book he had been using as his journal for a while and making himself comfortable, flipped it open to the very first entry._

_            June 4th~  Hi!  I'm Yugi and I'm 4 years old!  Mommy and daddy took me to the park and then I had a party and I got lots of presents and mommy gave me a book!  She says I can write in it and stuff!  Daddy is helping me write now!  I hope I can eat lots of cake and ice cream!_

            The small entry brought a smile to his face.  The wording was a bit hard to read to the sloppy handwriting but it was his first time writing.  He remembered that day… his parents had gone all out for it and had invited all his classmates to come.  They went to the park and then later his grandfather visited and took him to the zoo.  Instantly he fell in love with the wolves but the lions scared him when he got too close to the cage and it roared at him.  Sighing he flipped a couple of pages and read the entry.

_            March 17th~  Daddy's crying and I can't find mommy.  I asked daddy what's wrong and he said that mommy was hurt and that she was with the doctors.  I said I wanted to see her but he said it was too late.  He wouldn't let me see mommy.  Daddy is crying and I start crying to.  I want mommy…_

            Tears filled his violet eyes as he remembered that day all to well.  It was when he found out that when you died, you couldn't come back to life.  His mother had gone out to get something from the store and had died because of a man went drinking and driving.  He remembered how he had gotten upset when his father refused to take him to the hospital to see his mother, how he had thrown a tantrum and kept shouting he wanted mommy.  He shut his eyes tightly before the tears could fall and flipped the page to glance at the next entry.

_            March 31st~  Mommy isn't coming back… Grandpa says she's in a place called Heaven.  It's where good people go when they die.  I wanna go with mommy but that made grandpa cry.  Why is everyone crying?_

_            Daddy has been quiet.  He doesn't cry like me and grandpa but when I cry he just hugs me tightly.  It rained and it sacred me.  I want to daddy's room and crawled into bed.  I don't see mommy but she's not here.  She's in Heaven._

_            I asked daddy if I could go to Heaven to be with mommy.  He says I'm too little to go.  I wish I was bigger so I could be with mommy._

            That had been the first time ever that he saw his father cry or his grandfather as well.  He was young at the time so he didn't quite grasp the concepts of dying, Heaven and Hell.  But what he did know was that when you went to Heaven or Hell, you never came back.  Blinking back tears he noticed that the page had several wrinkled blotches and the pencil marks were smeared a bit.  He frowned as he ran his hand down the page before realize they were his dried up tears.

            Sighing he flipped a few pages, skimming past the entries where his father began to beat at him.  There wasn't much since most of the entries were a single sentence or several words expressing how he felt.  As he read he remembered everything that had happened, bringing a small wave of pain but that was in the past.  Sasaki had asked for forgiveness and he gave it to him.

            _'Regardless of what he's done he's still my father,' he thought to himself as he looked at his desk where an old photograph of his mom and dad was sitting in a simple, silver frame.  They looked so happy and carefree.  He just wished his mother could see him now and meet his friends; especially Yami._

            Yami.

            He sighed a bit sadly as he leaned back against the headboard. The former pharaoh of the puzzle and the darker half of his soul had risked his being just to save him and been so patient as he struggled to heal.  He knew that no one would hurt him, especially his family and friends but his body scorned the touch of nearly everyone.  Several days after Arago was punished for his crimes he had returned to normal.  That mysterious blonde swordsman, Seiji, had done a wonderful job in healing all his injuries and miraculous enough returned his sight to his left eye where the Millennium Eye had been placed but he had still been weak.  Solomon wanted to take him to the hospital immediately but Sasaki wouldn't let him.  He had fallen in and out of consciousness as the two argued but when he awoke the next day Seto was in his room with his private doctor.  He had been sworn to secretcy and also threatened by Yami by not saying anything about this to anyone.  All the doctor said was to feed him plenty of healthy foods and drink lots of fluids so his body could use the nutrition to replenish his body's energy.  He also explained that he was weak due to blood loss but since going to the hospital was out of the question and he couldn't bring a donor here, he instructed that the young boy try to eat or drink something sweet to raise his blood sugar and white blood cell count back to normal.  During the bed rest he had gained just a tiny bit of weight but he had the healthy glow on his face.  Now that his body was at full recovery his mind decided it was time he relive the nightmare over and over.

            For the first few nights it wasn't that bad.  He would be in a dark room, all alone without his puzzle when he would begin to feel strange hands caress him.  More often that not he would escape them and wake up in a slightly cold sweat.  But after the first weak he could hear voices that came with the hands, calling him a filthy whore and slut, that he was good for nothing but being someone's fuck-toy.  Those dreams had been harder to wake up from but when he did he didn't go back to sleep.  They had felt too real even for him.

            Just thinking about them now he shook his had roughly and flipped several pages ahead.  Looking down he didn't bother to suppress the groan that fell free from his lips. There, taking up nearly a page and a half, was an entry on his nightmares.  Curling up a bit he held the book, propped against his legs and began to read silently to himself.

_            August 13th~  I just had another nightmare but this time, it was about Arago and those men he called the Mashos.  I dream that they had me tied up somewhere really damp and cold.  I think it was where Yami and the others rescued me but there was no light at all.  I could feel the harsh rope cutting into my skin but that's when I realized that I had absolutely no clothes on._

_            I don't know who started but I could feel a pair of hands reaching out to touch me.  I tried to squirm away, to cry out for help but I didn't have a voice.  I didn't like their hands touching me.  They felt so cold and they gripped me painfully hard.  I think I was crying because I felt someone licking my face but I didn't care._

_            Although I didn't want to be there my body began to response to their touch.  I felt so embarrassed as I tried fighting it but it was no use.  More hands joined the first now I could feel the body heat of other people in the room.  They were all men I know but how I knew… I'm still not sure about that._

            (Due to the NC17 ban this chapter has had the lemon edited out.  Sorry everyone but thanks to idiots who banned me the first time and other people, whose stories I loved to read, this was forced to fall right on our necks.  If you want to read the lemon then please look for the following Screen Names at the following sites:  Shadow of Light @ MediaMiner.org or ShadowofLight @ AdultFanFiction.Net)

_            Yami was at my side in an instant but when he tried to hug him I screamed so loudly I think I scared both of us.  At that moment I heard frantic running and the door to my room slammed open.  Dad flipped the lights on and grandpa was just behind him, holding a baseball bat.  Seeing that I was awake they come over to me but I couldn't stand for dad to touch me.  I don't know I just couldn't.  Grandpa lowered the bat and asked if I was alright.  What could I say?  I get off while having a nightmare while I was raped all over?  With a heavy sob I threw myself at him, begging for him to make the nightmares stop.  He didn't say anything but he hugged my back tightly, trying to reassure me that everything would be alright.  I didn't get any sleep that night but grandpa, dad, and Yami stayed up with me all night.  We sat around the living room, watching anything that come on TV from infomercials to old black and white movies.  By the time the sun was rising I fell right back to sleep and dreamt of nothing._

            By now Yugi was crying so much that he felt tears roll down his cheek and landed with a gentle plop right onto the pages.  He didn't care though as he angrily threw the book across the room, getting up he threw everything off his desk and shelves, thereby making a mess but eh didn't care.  He went up to his wall and was about to rip up the Duel Monsters posters on his wall but stopped.  Despite how upset he was he couldn't do that.  Closing his eyes tightly he dropped to the floor and cried heavily into his hands.

            "Oh gods… what am I doing?" he asked himself softly but no answer came to mind.  He shut his eyes tightly as the tears still fell but he didn't notice as they landed on his puzzle or cards that were scattered around the room.  He didn't even notice they were glowing until he opened blurry eyes and found himself looking at someone's feet.

            Actually, it was two pairs of feet then as his eyes traveled up he gasped and scrambled back.  He stopped when he ran into something and slowly, fearfully tilted his head back and looked up.  He gave a yelp in fear as he skittered back like a crab on his hands and feet until he hit the desk but he just pulled the chair out of the way and crawled underneath.  There, standing in his room, looking at him with deep concern were the Dark Magician, the Dark Magician Girl, Celtic Guardian, and Mystic Elf.  But they weren't holograms, they were real! He blinked when he saw a furry face peek in under his desk that he cried out in fear and tried to get up only to ram his head under his desk.

            Silver Fang seemed distressed as she backed away and lay on the floor just within his line of sight.  She rested her head on his front paws and her ears were laying flat against her head.  No one said anything but when they took a step forward eh whimpered and tried to melt into the wall.

            "Master Yugi… we won't hurt you…" the male spell-caster said in a gentle tone.  Slowly he eased himself down on one knee but made no move to get closer.  "We just want to help."

            "T… This is just a  dream… It's just a dream and once I wake up you'll be gone," eh said in a tight voice as he hiccupped softly.

            "Do you want us to leave?" the blue skinned elf asked gently as she too, eased herself onto her knees.

            "… I don't know what I want…" he admitted softly.

            "Master?" The blonde, green-eyed spell-caster knelt next to her teacher and rested her staff at her side, holding her hands in her lap. "We just want to help you.  We would never, could never hurt you."

            He sniffed back the tars as he ran the back of his hand over his face, looking at them each in turn.  "H-How did you get here?"

            "We're not sure ourselves but we felt your tears as if they were our own," the warrior elf explained where he was sitting cross-legged on floor, his sword sheathed at his side.

            ~Understand that we love you and respect you because you treat us as family,~ a gently and soothing voice said in his mind.  Yugi blinked and looked around, wondering where it came from when his violet eyes meet the gentle gold of the wolf.  She lifted her nod only to nod slowly.  ~You can trust us but if you are unsure, then simply listen to your heart.~

            "O-Okay…" he closed his eyes tightly, lifting a hand to rest on his chest and soon he could hear the gently beat of his heart.

            They were telling the truth.  They meant no harm they just wanted to help him get over his trauma and they would do everything in their power to do so.  They loved him, cared for him, respected him for everything he had done.  They would never hurt him no matter what and would always stand by his side.

            Opening his eyes he smiled weakly as he slowly crawled out from under his desk and knelt before the wolf.  Reaching out hesitantly he stroked the silvery fur, marveling at how soft and silky it felt he didn't realize tears were falling until the wolf slowly sat up and licked at his face.  Without another word he wrapped his arms around her neck and buried his face into the warm fur as the tars began to fall yet again.  Silver Fang just let him, growling deeply in her chest in order to try and give him some more comfort.  Slowly and one by one the others joined in the embrace.

            Yami had gone to the Istar's apartment with help from Sasaki and Solomon was in the storage, taking inventory.  He needed some advice and had come to them for help.  He didn't want to lave Yugi all alone but the boy couldn't stand being near him or any of his friends for that matter.  He didn't show it but that had hurt.

            They had been talking when he felt a wave of anger and frustration flare through the link that he almost fell off the couch.  After he was able to stand on his own feet he quickly told everyone that he needed to get back to Yugi as of ten minutes ago.  The drive from the apartment complex to the Kame Game Shop was about twenty to thirty minutes if traffic was good.  They made it there under a fraction of the time.

            Solomon greeted them, saying he heard a faint noise coming from Yugi's room when everything when silent.  He had tried to knocking or going in but the door was locked.  Fearing the worse he was just calling the police when Yami, Sasaki, Isis, Malik, and Rishid came running in.

            "Yugi!!"  Yami immediately ran up the stairs, taking them three at a time that he almost fell against eh the door.  He pounded at it as hard as he could, calling out his aibou's name.  He kept ramming into it when he heard no answer form the other side.  Had he have enough sense he would have noticed that the room was protected by a sort of shield of dark magic but the only thing on his mind was to get to his hikari.  By the time everyone managed to get up the steps Yami yelled as loud as he could, throwing all his weight into the door when suddenly it swung open and he felt in.

            "Ouch damnit!!" the former king cursed as she got on his hands and knees, looking around but what he saw he could only… well stare.

            Yugi was sleeping on his bed, his head pillowed by the warm bulk of the golden-eyed wolf. Humming softly under her breath was the Mystic Elf as she stroked the soft spikes of her master's hair, making sure the nightmares stayed at bay.  But what surprised hi the most was the fact that two spell-casters and a warrior had their weapons drawn, all three weapons directed at his face. Even as realization dawned on them they didn't let up.

            "I don't believe this…" Yami breathed.

            "Yami!  What's-" Sasaki acme in and immediately jerked back until he hit the wall as a sword pointed was pointed at him.  If he hadn't have moved back it would have taken off his nose.

            "Yami!  Are you alright…" Solomon stood in the doorway and like the others stared but only for a moment as he entered the room and went to Yugi's side.  The monsters watched him carefully but refused anyone else to enter.  "Yugi… is he alright?" the old man asked, finally taking notice of the mess.

            "He is fine, just tired," the elf said with a gentle smile, her hand never missing a beat as she continued to stroke the highlight hair.

            "Why are you all here?" Yami asked as he slowly got to his feet as the magicians lowered their staffs but refused to let him get close to their young master.

            "His heart called out to us," the male spell-caster explained simple as he crossed his arms over his chest.

            "We could feel him suffering and we just came to help," the young apprentice said as she picked up a blanket and covered Yugi with it, gently brushing the blonde bangs from his face.  "He's going through a lot right now he isn't sure who to trust."

            "After what those assholes did to him can you honestly blame him?" Sasaki snorted, growling when the elf warrior glared at him.  "But he seemed relaxed around you guys.  How come he isn't afraid of you all like he is of us?"

            "Because we would never hurt him," the amber eyed monster snapped at the two of them had a stare-off.  "We would lay down our lives for him during a duel and outside."

            "I would do the same thing, he's my son!!"

            "After what you did to him and let happen you don't deserve the title!"

            "Boy you had better what your mouth."

            "Care to repeat that?"  Before a fight could break out though Solomon told them that if they wanted to fight they would have to take it outside but he was not going to stay for it in his home.

            "And how would Yugi feel right now if he woke up to see the two of you bickering worse than children?!" he scolded, making the two fighters flush in embarrassment and apologize for acting so immature  "Now then, since he's sleeping I suggest we let him have some peace and quiet so everyone, out."

            "Solomon, what if he has another nightmare?" Sasaki asked worriedly.

            "He won't.  For now I am keeping them at bay, the elf woman said softly.

            "See?  Now let's go, let her handle her work now out.  Out out out!" he practically pushed everyone out of the room, making the monsters laugh until he pushed the Celtic Guardian and Dark Magician out as well.  "It's crowded and I'm sure the ladies can handle things from here."

            "Grandpa?  Can I stay here, in case he wakes up?" Yami asked softly, pleading with him with his eyes that the old man sighed and nodded him head.  Closing the door behind him Yami took the chair from the desk and sat down, resting his arms over the back and looked down at his little light.

            The female spell-caster looked at him closely, tilting her head to the side before sitting on the edge of the desk, silently kicking her feet back and forth.

            "You really love him."  It was more of a statement than a question but for some reason, Yami wasn't surprised by it.  He took a deep breath and let it out through his nose as he nodded.

            "He's… my light, my tenshi no korin (angel of light).  But I don't deserve his love or forgiveness," he said angrily, more at himself than anything.  "If I hadn't been so jealous then this wouldn't have happened.  He would be safe."

            ~I'm afraid it would have happened but you were lucky,~ the wolf said in his mind as she raised her head, looking at him.  ~If any of us had waited any longer he would have taken all seven items and the gods under his absolute control.  Sacrifices were made but at least it was one night instead of a lifetime of being used.~

            "You mean like what his father did," he growled.

            "Sasaki didn't know how to vent out his grief and frustration.  Would you have rather he ignored our young master, letting him fend for himself in the streets?" Mystic asked firmly.

            "Master Yugi has a bright and shining soul with a pure heart, despite all that has happened he still holds onto it," DMG explained then his bright green eyes grew dark with worry.  "But now… he blames himself for what happened."

            "None of this was his fault!!"

            ~You know that, we know that, but he refused to acknowledge it.~  Silver Fang sighed deeply as she carefully shifted her body, now laying on her side as Yugi shifted some, rubbing his face in her fur.  ~His mind believes that he is now worthless, that the ones he care about will take advantage of him.~

            "We know you and the others would never do that but his trust has been broken," DMG said sadly.  "It's actually a miracle that he trusts us although he still tenses when touched."

            "…"  Yami wasn't sure what to say but they were right.  The young boy had been through so much in so little time that he was surprised he hadn't gone mad with grief.  Getting up he slowly, and very carefully made his way over to the side of the bed.  The young elf smiled as she stood and sat at in his now vacant seat as he sat next to his sleeping charge on the bed.

            He looked like an angel, his skin unflawed with rosy cheeks, pink lips, and thick lashes reaching against high cheek bones he couldn't help but smile and with feather-light caress brushed his fingers along his face and hair.  His heart melted when the young boy leaned into his hand, seeking warmth behind it.  Being bonded with the young boy for so long had stirred an emotion deep in his heart he never thought he would be able to feel again.

            Love.

            "I will do everything in my power for him to trust myself and the others again, but more importantly, I will help him learn to trust himself once more," he vowed softly.  He didn't notice the way the monsters smiled at each other softly, knowingly.

            The struggle in rebuilding trust was a hard and at times, very frustrating job but the others were doing their best.  Yugi also tried his best but he found it so difficult with fears of the past over whelming his future.  But despite the loving care friends and family were doing they knew that Yugi needed professional help.  So calling around they located a Youth Center where young adults went when they had been abused, either mentally or physically.  At first the young boy had reacted violently towards it, saying he didn't want anyone else to think he was worthless and locked himself in his room.  For the moment they let the matter drop but what else could they do?  Nothing like this had ever happened to the group so how could they even begin to help?

            "Master Yugi they're only trying to help," Mana, the Dark Magician Girl, tried to explain to him where he sat at his desk, doing homework.

            "Some help.  It's bad enough having to relive the nightmare over and over but to tell a complete stranger about it?" he said in a tight voice, pressing his pen harder in his work book as he continued writing.

            "Sometimes talking to a stranger helps than talking with your loved ones," Mahado, the Dark Magician, said softly.  Both spell-casters jumped though when their young master slammed his hands on his desk, rattling his books as he abruptly stood up.

            His shoulders were shaking lightly as he curled his hands into tight fists, resisting the urge to yell and scream at them for even mentioning a thing.  Sure it would help just a bit but what good would it do him in the end?

            Mana looked nervous as she reached out to touch his shoulder but pulled back when her teacher shook his head.  It was best if they left him alone for right now.  They watched as he silently left his room, heading out as he closed the door behind him and padded down the hall.  Soon they heard the sound of water running through the pipes and knew he would be busy for a while.

            "Sensai what are we going to do?" the young girl asked with bright eyes.  "Every time we try to get close and help him he pushes us back!"

            "I know but we cannot help him anymore," he said wearily as he rubbed his eyes.  "If we continue to push him we will end up doing more harm than good."

            "Why doesn't he just accept outside help?"

            "You heard what he said.  Can you imagine how it would feel like to talk with a stranger about how you were violated?  To tell someone you don't know how it felt?  How it's tearing you up inside?"

            "But… it's the only choice we have left!"

            "Enough!"  Mana was taken back at his tone she fell back on the vacant chair, holding her staff tightly across her knees.  "… I know how you feel but we cannot make him do something he doesn't want to.  We have no other choice but to wait and hope he makes the right decision."

            "But we're only trying to help!  Even Yami is nearly at his end!  Do you know how it's tearing him up inside that our master doesn't trust him like he used to??" she accused.  "He continues to blame himself for not protecting him like he should have and now that guilt is eating him up inside!  If we don't help then we're going to lose both of them!"  Crystal tears fell from her eyes despite how hard she had tried to keep them back.  Closing her eyes tightly she thought her teacher would get mad at her for talking back and expected a scolding but it never came.

            A hand came up an gently brushed the tears aside, making her open her eyes in surprise.  The Dark Magician's pale blue eyes looked deeply into her bright, green depths even as slender fingers gently brushed the tears away.  He could see how all the tension was getting to her but her words had a ring of truth in them.  Yugi needed professional help, the likes that he nor the others could provide.  Although no words were spoken it wasn't needed as the Dark Magician Girl reached up and held her teacher's hand, silently apologizing for her outburst.  He understood and promised they would help the light and dark get over their grief with the best of their ability.

            Yugi stared at his door, having heard everything when he realized he had forgotten to take some clothes with him.  Silently he removed his head fro the knob and padded back to the bathroom.  There he closed the door and locked it behind him, still thinking about the conversation he heard.

            _'Yami… this was never your fault…' he thought to himself as he began to remove his clothing that when he was just in his boxers he glanced at the mirror and looked at his reflection.  There were no visible scars on his fair skin and no sign of the massive bruising he had suffered but he could still picture them in his mind's eye.  How could the spirit of a great and powerful king still care about him?  He was damaged goods and he was so weak.  Shaking his head he removed his boxers and stepped into the shower._

            The hot water beating down on him brought some comfort as it washed over him like a blanket.  The heat soothed away tense muscles, helping him relax just a bit but sadly, it could not wash the images out of his mind nor the thoughts.

            _'Why do the others care so much?  I thought they would have left me by now,' he argued with himself as he picked up the bar of soap and began to lather it over his body.  __'I'm weak and I always need someone to help me out just because I can't seem to keep myself out of trouble.  Everyone would be better off without me.'_

_            'Would they?'_ his heart countered as he stepped under the shower head and let the gentle stream of water wash over him.  _'They care too much about us.  They have been with us since our first duel with Seto to the final battle with Marik.'_

_            'And your point?  They probably had nothing better to do,'_ his mind argued back.

            _'They stayed because they cared.  They risked their lives to prove how much they love us.'_

_            'They stayed because they felt pity for me.'_

_            'They came to rescue you from Arago.'_

_            'They came to rescue Bakura and Malik, I didn't matter.'_

_            'Yami risked his own life energy to save us and bring us back.'_

_            'Why would he do something that stupid?'_

_            'Because he loves us.  Always have, always will.'_

_            '…'_

            Yugi sighed as he leaned his head back, letting the water dampen his hair before reaching up and began to run his fingers through.  Did his hitori no boku (other self) really love him that much?  Or was it because if eh died, the puzzle would shattered and he would be imprisoned once more?  Frowning he pushed the thought back to the far corner of his mind and picked up a bottle of shampoo.  He took his time as he washed his hair, sighing softly in content as his fingers massaged his scalp before letting the water rinse it out.  Picking up the bottle of conditioner he repeated the same action.  By the time he had finished the water was lukewarm so he turned it off and grabbed the towel that was hanging on a hook on the wall.  He wasn't sure how long he had been in the bathroom but it had been a while.  Drying himself off he wrapped the large towel around himself and opening the door quickly peeked out.  The hallway was empty so being quiet as he could he quickly went to his room and silently shut the door behind him.

            Both magicians were gone but why did his heart seem to twist in pain?  _'They're just giving me some space to myself,'_ he reasoned.  That and he didn't like the fact that he was wearing nothing but a towel even if he was in his own room.  Shivering lightly he rummaged in his drawers to grab a clean pair of boxers and his pajamas.  He didn't care if they were kinda childish;  his sky blue pajamas with the pale yellow stars were very comfortable to be in and if anything he could always remove the top if he grew too hot.

            Toweling his hair dry he hung the towel on his chair to dry and quickly ran his fingers through his hair several times.  Looking at he clock eh realized that he had been it the shower for about forty-five minutes and dinner had just started but he wasn't hungry.  In fact, the hot water had made him feel so sleepy.

            _'I'll just take a nap and finish my homework later,' he thought to himself as he turned his bed down and climbed in.  As soon as his head hit the pillow he was fast asleep._

            Yami carefully made his way up the stairs, making sure not to slip anything on the tray as he took his time.  Balancing the tray on one hand he knocked on his hikari's bedroom door.

            "Yugi?  It's Yami, I brought you something to eat," he called to him.  No answer.  "Yugi?  Are you alright?"  Still no answer.  Frowning he wrapped his hand around the knob and slowly turned it.  Opening the door a crack he peered in and couldn't help but smile gently.  His young charge was sleeping so rather than wake him up he came in and set the tray of food on the dresser.  Smiling at his light he turned to leave but he heard a whimper coming from the figure lying on the bed.

            "No… Please stop…" the young boy whimpered as he curled up in bed, hands clenching at the blanket tightly.  "I don't want this…"

            "Yugi…" Yami grew worried as he went to his side, reaching out to give his shoulder a shake.  "Yugi wake up."

            "Gods please, no more… I can't take it!"

            "Yugi wake up!  It's a nightmare!"

            "Someone help!!" he yelled and failing his limbs around he unfortunately hit the former king in the face.  Yami fell back with a cry of his own as a hand went to his eye but that seemed enough as Yugi sat up in bed, panting and looking around wild-eyed.

            "Y-Yami?  W-What are you doing here?" he asked in a fearful voice as he pressed his back against eh wall, holding his blankets to his chest tightly.

            "I… I brought you dinner," he said as he pointed to the tray of food on the dresser.  It contained a bowl of soul with a sandwich and a coke, all of his favorites.  "I was about to leave but you ere crying in your sleep and I tried to wake you up."

            "Yugi!!"  Solomon came running into the room and nearly fell when he stopped abruptly and Sasaki ran into him.  Seeing there was no danger the old man quickly made his way to his grandson, asking if he was alright and what had happened.

            "I-I'm fine grandpa, I just had a nightmare and Yami was just trying to help," he said softly, "I'm sorry I'm such a bother…"

            Shocked, light violet eyes blinked as a wrinkled hand gently tilted his face up.  "Where would you get such an idea?  You have never been a bother, Yugi.  No listen to me for a moment.  I would never consider you a bother or any such thing.  I love you very much and I know things are going rough right now but know that I will always be here for you so will everyone else."  The look in his eyes meant that he had said nothing but the truth.  Yugi sniffed and embraced his grandfather tightly, softly crying into his shoulder.

            Sasaki sighed as he helped the spirit up and looked at his face.  "Your eye is going to be slightly swollen tomorrow," he said softly as he carefully examined the red bruise.  "How'd you get it anyway?  I thought you couldn't touch anything."

            "I can't.  I was trying to wake Yugi up and his fist came in contact," he said in a quiet tone, wincing when pressure was applied to the bruise.  "I'll be fine.  I can heal myself later."

            "Alright."  Releasing him he turned to his son and went to him, kneeling next to the bed.  "Hey Yugi, you alright?"  At his nod he smiled and almost reaching out to ruffle his hair but didn't least he scare him.  "Okay.  Well do you want us to leave you alone so you can eat in peace?"

            "Please?"

            "Okay.  You need anything just call okay?"  Nodding the older men left and Yami was about to leave but he stopped when Yugi asked him to stay.  Nodding he closed the door, picked up the tray and rested it on his lap before sitting on the only chair in the room, making sure he didn't see the bruise.

            "So… I see you're almost done with your school work," he started to say before realizing how much of an idiot he sounded like.

            "Almost.  Yami?  I… I'm sorry I hit you," he said softly as he played with his blanket.

            "It's alright, I'm sorry I startled you I thought I was helping," he admitted softly.

            "You did help.  You woke me up before anything more could happen."  Looking down he saw that the soup was his favorite, mushrooms with chicken.  Dipping his spoon in he took a sip and smiled.  "Funny how your favorite foods can make you feel a bit better."

            Yami chuckled softly as he agreed.  It had been so long since he saw his light smiling that soon they were talking about everything and anything that came to mind.  They talked about school, their friends, their family;  they talked about the duels they had won, the people they went against, who was the worse duelist and who actually challenged them;  they also talked about what the future held for them.  Yugi wanted to run the game shop when he grew older so he loved it more than anything.  Yami said that whatever he wanted he would always be there for him.  Soon, the food was all gone and the young man was beginning to feel tired.  His darker half helped him under the covers after setting the empty dishes on the tray and placed that on the dresser.  He couldn't help but chuckle softly when he yawned.

            "What's funny?" he asked sleepily.

            "When you yawn, you remind me of a little kitten, aibou," he said with a smile, gently tracing his face with a fingertip.  Smiling he then realized how close they were and mentally calling himself an idiot pulled back.  "I'll let you get some sleep."

            Yugi blinked before reaching out and grabbed his hand with his own, squeezing tightly.  "Yami please… I want you to stay."  Puzzled ruby-red eyes looked down at him but thankfully, didn't pull away.  "In case the nightmares come back, you can wake me up."

            "… Only if you promise not to hit me again."  He smiled to show he was only teasing as he pulled the chairs closer to the bed and sat down.  He knew that laying in bed with him, even if he slept on the covers, was just a bit too soon.  It was a big step and he knew that neither of them were ready for it just yet.

            _Let him get used to me being in the same room with him, then slowly woke his way up to touches and embraced when he's fully awake, he said to himself.  __We're taking this one step at a time, one day at a time._

            Young Motou stuck his tongue out but he curled under the blankets, smiling sleeping at the ancient pharaoh before closing his eyes,  within moments he was fast asleep.  Yami sighed as he leaned back in the chair, watching his light he couldn't help but smile softly.  Yes he loved this boy so very much and he would wait as long as he had to just to show him just how much he cared for him.  Why?  Simple enough answer.

            "Ai shite'ry yo (I love you)."

**Author's Note:**  Okay I know I know. You're all wondering why I'm doing this so lemme tell ya.  A reviewer on aff.net gave me some very good criticism and she made me think.  Chapter 8 was kinda rushed and in doing so I kinda screwed up everything.  I'm sorry and yes I am still working on the last chapter.  It will contain a lemon but I just had to work up to it.  I hope this chapter makes things a bit clear to understand and I wanted to point out that the road to recovery isn't as easy as one may think.  Trust is a very fragile thing and poor Yugi… well, I just had to make this chapter more realistic.  So this is a kind of make-up chapter and a thank you to Sashii.

Cast:  Thank you Sashii *bows*

*makes a face then sneezes*

Yami of Puzzle:  Um shouldn't you be in bed?

I've been sleeping all day and my sinus cavity hurts and my throat hurts and I'm hungry but I can't swallow anything and I have class tomorrow and I can't miss them and today was my birthday and I had the worse birthday ever- *sneezes several more times*

Yugi: *hands over a box of tissues*

*nods thanks and grabs a handful to blow nose* Being sick bites.

Yami of Ring:  See it pays to be dead! *smirks*

Yami of Rod:  Speak for yourself. -.-;

Okay *sniffs* I'm ending this note now.  So everyone enjoy this and tell me whacha think.  I was gonna try to get chapter 9 out today but I don't have the energy.  Okay I'm going to wish myself a pathetic happy birthday to me.  Bye *sneezes again*

Malik: Eew germs!! *runs away*

Malik you brat!!  C'mere!! *chases after him while sneezing head off* Ooh headache!!

Bakura: Wait you should be in bed or it'll get worse!!


	9. Learn to Love Again

"Sins of the Father"

By:  Beloved/Shadow

            It was a nice day with the skies clear, the sun shining, and not a worried care in the world going on.  Yugi smiled happily as he stretched his arms and looked at his friends having a good time.  It had been mere months since the incident of the rape and several weeks when he had begun to slowly trust Yami.  The group was now at the beach and having a good time as well.  

            "Hey that wasn't fair!!" Joey snapped where he and some of the others were playing volleyball.  "I wasn't ready!!"

            Well, maybe not that good.

            "Quit staring at Mai and get your head in the game," Seto said coolly as he caught the white ball.

            "I wasn't staring and how would you know?!"

            "You're drooling."  The blonde blinked and quickly wiped at his mouth while blushing brightly.  Laughs arose from nearly everyone as the CEO tossed the ball into the air and spiked it hard.

            "I got it!!" Bakura shouted as he ran under the ball and hit it back.

            "Now I got it!!" Malik said with a grin as he spiked it one handed.  Joey growled as he chased the ball, hitting it to his teammate before his eyes drifted to the young woman who was sunbathing and dressed in a deep red bikini.  So of course he didn't hear Bakura yell for him to duck until the ball hit him in the back of his head and plowed him face first into the sand.

            "Oh way to use your head, man!!" Tristan laughed then tried to cover it up with a laugh as Serenity glared at him before running to help her brother.

            "Um maybe I should apologize," Malik said while trying to stifle a laugh.

            "You had better run!" Joey yelled, or tried to as he spit out sand and tried to get up but kept tripping.  However, the young man ran to the safety of his yami who was trying to get his tan even darker and dueling against Ryou.

            "Big brother please!  Just relax, okay?" his sister tried to calm him down.

            "Oh let him just try to get him!" Marik snapped in his direction before pulling his light into a deep kiss then released him as he threw a monster card down.  "Ha!  Beat that, tomb raider!"

            Ryou growled as he looked at his hand.  "Damn you, psycho."

            Serenity has managed to get Joey into the water where Tea and Duke were enjoying themselves.  Now with the girls perched on the boys' shoulders they were trying to push one another into the water.  All in all this was a good day that even Mokuba was having fun as he and Seto decided to have a little one-on-one game as Bakura went to his yami since he lost his teammate.  Yugi just smiled but it grew when he felt someone sit behind him.

            "Why aren't you joining the others, aibou?" Yami asked, having wakened up from his brief nap next to him.

            "I think I'll just watch them for now," he answered, leaning his head back on his shoulder and enjoyed his company.  Since that night their relationship had been going slow but steady.  He was almost back to his old self but he was also wiser.  He still had bad dreams but with Yami there to hold him they began to fade more into the darkness.  They didn't do very much except holding one another close during the night but Yami understood that he just wasn't ready for that yet.  Like he said before, a person's first time with the one you love should be special.

            The former king had his arms wrapped around his tenshi's shoulders from behind, taking his time as he ran his hand along his arm before resting his hand over his chest to feel the gentle beating.  He had all he wanted in life and nothing was ever going to change that, no matter what.  He chuckled when he heard a loud splash and saw that Joey and Serenity had won their water fight.

            "Ho ho!!  I am the champ!!" he proclaimed loudly before falling into the water.  He came up sputtering water and glared at his sister playfully.

            "Okay I think I soaked up enough water.  I'm going to work on my tan some more," the blue-eyed brunette smiled as she get out of the water and lay next to Mai on her beach towel.

            "Well there goes my partner.  I'm going to challenge Kaiba to a volleyball game," Duke sighed as he got out of the water as well, wringing it out of his hair as he made his way to the volleyball net.

            "Sore loser!!" Joey called out to them but then his sight settled on his dry friends and smiled.  "Yugi!  Come get in the water already!"

            The young man smiled and shook his head.  "No thanks Joey I like it here on dry land."

            "C'mon aibou, you're suppose to be having fun," Yami whispered into his ear.

            "You just want to see me get wet."

            "That too."  Pleading with his light got him no where so smiling Yami stood before pulling Yugi up and into his arms.  "Time to get wet, koi."

            "Yami no put me down!" Yugi cried out, playfully kicking his legs but the grip tighten.  Soon he looked into the crystal waters of the clear blue ocean then he gave his love a glare.  "Yami, for the last time put me down!"

            The crimson-eyed youth smiled a shrugged his shoulders.  "Alright."  He let him go and watch with amusement as he hit the water with a splash.

            Joey laughed and nearly swallowed salt water as he wadded over to the pharaoh.  "Hey good one, Yami!!"  The water was about their waist but as they waited there was no sign of Yugi.  In fact, as they looked around Serenity was gone as well.  "Yo sis!  Where'd ya go??"

            /Yugi?/  There was no answer that he was beginning to get worried;  he nor the blonde noticed as the watery shadows behind them.

            "Charge!!" Yugi said with a shout as he fairly erupted form the water and jumped on his dark half's back, sending him into the water with a mighty splash.  Serenity soon followed as she pounced on her brother and send him into the water as well.  Soon the two of them came up for air while laughing hilariously.

            "Oh Yugi that was so much fun!!" the young girl said as she pushed wet hair from her eyes.

            "I know I thought they were going to hear us!" he laughed as he shook his head, his usually spiky hair dropping all around his face.  "Hey Yami, we fooled you and Joey big time! … Yami?"

            "Joey?  Big brother?"  The two teens looked around but they couldn't find them anywhere.  "Yugi… you don't think… they drowned, do you?" she asked worriedly.

            "No, no way! I mean the water is shallow!"  But he didn't seem very convinced himself.  Just before he was going to try the mind link he felt hands grab his legs before he was hosted into the air.

            "Yugi what-"  Serenity experienced the same fate that they blinked and looked down to see their loved ones had managed to get them to sit upon their shoulders.

            "Now we got you good!!" Joey laughed then winced as his baby sister tried to find balance by using his hair.  "Sis I still need my hair!! Oww!!"

            "Yami, you scared us;  we thought we drowned you!" Yugi glared at his lover as he held onto his head with one hand in his hair and the other grabbing his face as he struggled for balance as well.

            Yami tried to explain but since his koi's hand kept grabbing his jaw he switched to their private link.  /Turn about is fair play, tenshi./

            //You are such a jerk.  But I love you.//

            /And I you. Now, will you please release my face?  I can't see.  Better./  He blinked as he looked at the blonde and they grinned.

            "Water war!!" Joey proclaimed loudly as they wrestled one another.  By the time they were done they just wanted to have a nice long nap in the sun to work on their tan.  Well, Yugi and Serenity wanted to sun bath.  Joey challenged Yami to a duel, which he narrowly lost.  "One of these days I'll beat you, Yami!"

            "I look forward to it," he winked at him.  Looking over his shoulder he noticed that the other two spirits were snickering to each other and were holding water guns.  _'Uh-oh,'_ he thought to himself before dodging to the side.  The blonde was hit with ice cold water and he made this very realistic scream as soon as it struck heated flesh.

            Marik and Ryou were both laughing their heads off as they rolled on the sand, clutching at their sides.  Joey was glaring at them hatefully but he knew better than to go after them.  "If I didn't know any better I'd swear you were your sister, Wheeler!" Ryou laughed as he sat up, rubbing at his eyes with a fist.

            "He screams louder than our sister!!" Marik laughed as he sat up as well, coughing a bit.

            "What did he mean by that?" Bakura asked the other light.

            "… Isis had been working all night on a research and I sent Marik to wake her up.  He ended up pouring cold water on her when she didn't wake up the first ten times of yelling in her ear," he sighed.  "I was downstairs when I heard her scream.  Mere seconds later Marik came running down, begging for his life, followed by Isis who was cursing at him and throwing everything that came within reach."

            Bakura tried not to laugh but picturing the big bad darkness of the Istar boy running scared from a mortal woman was just too funny.  "I-I'm sorry but I'm trying to stop!" he explained.

            "Hey Isis is not a pretty person as soon as she wakes up or when she's angry!!" Marik growled before spotting the sleeping ladies.  He nudged the thief with his elbow.

            "Stop that, you have sharp joints," he growled, hitting his arm before catching his drift.  Sneaking silently they shot their guns at the sleeping ladies.  They woke up with shrill shrieks before chasing the two sprits along the beach, yelling for revenge and such.  This time it was the guys turn to laugh that even Seto suppressed a grin although his shoulders were lightly shaking at the scene.

            By the time it was ready to go the dark spirits of the rod and ring were not only black and blue but they had been tossed into the ocean and nearly drowned a few times.  Now they were staying as far away as possible from the ladies.  The ride home was quiet but then again, they had been out at the beach for nearly the entire day.

            Mai, however, had brought her own car and offered the Wheeler siblings a ride home.  Accepting the group waved their good byes.  The first stop on the ride home was Tristan's place.  Next was Tea's and then Duke's store but since it was right across from the Turtle Game Shop Yugi and Yami got off as well.

            "Bye guys!  I had a great time today!" the violet eyed teen said happily as he waved at them.

            "We did too, see ya tomorrow!" Bakura smiled as he waved at the window before Malik popped out of the sun roof.

            "Hey don't forget!  We're gonna duel at Kaiba Land tomorrow!" he challenged with a grin.

            "Better believe it!"  He winked at him and waved as they drove off.  Smiling the two youths went inside and to the back of the store.  "Grandpa we're home!!"

            Old man Motou came out to greet them and embraced them both.  "Welcome back you two!  I take it you had a good day?" he asked with a smile.

            "We sure did! Marik and Ryou shot the girls with ice water but they turned around and beat them senseless!  I never saw them get so scared before!"

            "Ho ho I would have liked to see that!  Why don't you two get washed up for dinner."

            "That sounds like a  very good idea, grandpa Motou," Yami smiled at him.  "Let's go aibou."  As they headed up the stairs they stopped though when Solomon called up to them.

            "Yugi!  Sasaki sent you a letter today!  But I'll leave it on your desk, go take a shower!"

            "Okay grandpa!"

            "You go ahead aibou, I'm going to get dressed."  The former king smiled as he sweetly kissed his love of his life and disappeared into the puzzle.

            Heeding his grandfather's words the young man dashed into his room, grabbing some clean clothes, his towel and went to the bathroom.  He removed his swimming trunks and wrung them out as much as he could before letting them soak in the sink for a bit.  Shivering at the feel of goose pimples he set his puzzle on the counter and turned the water on.  It didn't take long for it to heat up before he stepped in and shut the curtain behind him.

            _'Oh that feels so good…'_ he thought to himself with a soft sigh, closing his eyes he turned his face to the shower head to let the heat gently beat down upon him.  He had grown up a lot these past several months and looking back, he wouldn't change it for anything.  Yes it still scared him a bit at night but he had learned to put it past him and to live again.

            He thought about how patient his other self had been as well.  Yami never pushed him or tried anything without his consent;  he just held him close and they would kiss.  Once he had thought they were going to the next stage of their relationship but at the last moment he pulled back, saying he wasn't ready.  Yami said he understood and just held him tightly, the two of them cuddling like that.

            _'I'm beginning to think if I'll ever be ready,' _he thought to himself, picking up the bar of soap and began to lather his body.  As he scrubbed the salt water away his mind drifted to the first time he had gone to the Youth Center.  It had taken a lot of courage on his part but he went and Sasaki went with him as did Yami but he stayed within the puzzle.

            Upon entering a young woman introduced herself as one of the workers here and leading them to her office asked what brought them here.  It had been hard but she was patient and waited until Yugi was ready to tell his story.  It had taken a bit of time but when he was finished he was crying despite his best efforts to stop.  The lady said nothing but let him be and even handed Sasaki the tissue box on her desk as he quietly rocked his son back and forth.  Afterwards the lady expressed her deepest sympathy for him but from this moment on, he didn't have to tell anyone else his past unless he chose to.  He understood.

            The shelter was more than a place to go for advice and counseling, it was also a kind of home for abused youths so they didn't have to live off the streets or couldn't go home.  And the youths were somewhere about Yugi's age who had either been beaten or raped and not just by strangers, but by friends, relatives, boyfriends, even by their girlfriends.  The workers helped out as much as they could to get the youths back on their feet and some of the workers had been raped as well in their youths.  But just talking wasn't enough for him but it wasn't until he met a girl who had been raped by a person she thought she could trust did he feel that he was finally healing.

            A knock interrupted his thoughts that Yugi noticed that the water was beginning to grow luke-warm.  Turning it off he grabbed a towel and began to dry himself off.  He didn't answer the knocking because he knew who it was anyway.  Sometimes he would ponder his thoughts in the shower that he lost track of all time.  So Yami would knock on the door if he'd been in there for a while and it usually brought him back to the real world.  Sighing as he scrubbed his skin dry he wrapped the towel around his waist but paused as he looked up at the mirror.  Despite the slight fogginess he could make out his reflection.

            He was still short but he could actually see himself growing just a bit taller each day.  So he wouldn't be as big as Joey or Tristan or even Bakura, he would be just tall enough not to be considered a child.  He hoped.  Other than that his skin was still fair and such but if one looked close enough, one could see a patchwork of tiny scars that marred several places.  Reaching up Yugi traced a hand over his chest where he remembered having the Millennium Items fused with his body.  He traced the tiny pricks the golden needle shards had dug into deeply, frowning before reaching up to peer closer at his left eye.  It looked just like his right eye except the more he squinted he could make that the eye color was just a tad lighter and the pupil had a very thin ring of gold.  Proof of what happened was not a dream despite how much he wanted to forget it.

            "But to forget means to repeat," he told himself softly.  Sighing deeply he rung his swimming trunks out and laid them over the top of the shower stall to dry a bit before he tossed it in the hamper.  Opening the door he pulled on some boxers then a loose pair of sweatpants and a sleeveless shirt.  As he tried to tame his hair some he slipped the puzzle around his neck.  It glowed softly and Yami appeared in his usual attire of black leather.

            "Yami, why do you always wear leather?" Yugi asked with a smile as he sat on his bed, picking up the letter.

            The former king smiled as he sat on the chair, facing him as he leaned back a bit.  "I like it and believe what you will but I think it's comfortable," he explained.

            "Yeah but then again you're almost always in the puzzle."  Yami scowled but it didn't last very long.  Yugi looked at the letter and carefully tore it open.  Pulling out the letter he noticed that with it were several photographs.  He smiled as he handed them to Yami.  "Here, I'll read the letter and you can look at he pictures."

            "Alright."  Looking at he first one he smiled.  It was of Sasaki, Solomon, and Yugi in front of the game shop.  It was the latest family photo but the next one really warmed his heart.  It was of him, standing behind his aibou with his arms around his shoulders, both smiling into the camera.  He remembered the photos, it was when Sasaki decided to start a new life in a city called Toyama the next day after these pictures were taken.

            The young man was smiling as he skimmed over the letter before clearing his throat and began to speak.  " 'Dear Yugi,  I hope things are going well for you as they are for me.  I finally got around to finishing the roll of film and mailed all the photos to you like you asked.  Sage talked to his father and now I'm working for the Toyama PD as a detective.  I guess after hearing how I helped bring down Arago's gang and such they wanted me to try and help out to bringing down other would-be crime rings.  It's an honest living and Sage's grandfather said I could help around the dojo whenever I could.  On top of them, he said I could live in the apartment just above the dojo as well so I could keep an eye on the place during the night and such.  It's small but I couldn't be happier.'  I'm so glad dad has a job and a place to live, he sounds really happy," Yugi said with a gentle smile.

            "He certainly looks it.  Look," Yami handed him a photo.  It was of the dojo with the words Date Dojo in green letters on the glass and Sasaki was walking right into the door, smiling as he waved over his shoulder.

            " 'Sage has been helping me as well getting adjusted to my new life.  Sometimes he stays over and we practice hand-to-hand combat or swordsmanship in privacy.  He's an excellent Kendo master and I have a feeling we could teach each other something new.  He's also been helping me learn to love again.  He's been patient and understanding with everything sometimes I'm wondering if this is just a dream…

            'Shary wants to say hi and that when Spring Break comes she wants you and Yami to come to Toyama so she can introduce you to some friends.  I've meet them and they are nice people.  I haven't told them my past but they haven't pushed me since they seem to have secrets of their own.  Once you meet them you'll know what I mean.

            'I better go now, I have to work late tonight and then Sage is coming over.  He's going to teach me how to meditate and clear my mind.  I miss you and I hope you're having a good time yourself.  Tell Solomon, Yami and your friends I said hi and write to me when you can.  Take care, son and know that I love you.  ~Sasaki.' "  Yugi slowly lowered the letter but said nothing.

            The dark one looked at him curiously as he set the photos on the desk and sitting next to him gently tilted his face up.  "Aibou… why are you crying?" he asked softly as he tenderly brushed the single tear that fell.

            "I'm just so happy," he smiled but leaned against his side, resting his head on his shoulder.  "Dad is leading a good life and he's found someone to love, but what about me?"

            "Aibou you have a good life as well.  You're getting help and the nightmares are all gone," Yami told him as he held him close, rubbing his back as he spoke in low and gentle tones.

            "But it's just not the same."  He sighed as he just curled up in his embrace.  "Yami?  I think I'm gonna lay down for a bit.  Can you help grandpa with the store?"

            "Of course, my little hikari."  Placing him in bed he kissed him softly and covered him with the blankets.  Watching him he slowly left eh room and headed downstairs.

            Yugi sighed as he rolled onto his side, facing the wall and just let his mind wonder.  His mind picked up on when he had first meet the raped girl.

            Her name was Shary and went he first meet her, she seemed like she had never had such a traumatic event happen to her such as rape.  She was warm, friendly, a bit shy but also energetic in a way.  He didn't bluntly ask her about her rape but began to talk to her.  In a way they were so much alike.  Shary lived with her brother Sage in a large mansion in Toyama, left to her when her family died in a sudden car accident.  The courts had let her keep the estate and live on her own rather that provide a guardian or move her into a foster home.  She and Sage, her brother, were in Domino though because of a Self-Defense Exhibition the Youth Center was holding for every one of all ages.  Sasaki took Yugi and Yami who had decided to appear in his physical body.

            He slowly rolled onto his back, resting one hand behind his head as he looked up at the ceiling.  _'Maybe if I had known that, I wouldn't have gotten hurt,' he thought to himself a bit sadly, mindful to block his feeling from his other self.  __'No no!  Do not think about it!'  Pushing the memory back he rolled onto his stomach now but reached under his bed and pulled out a thick photo album.  He smiled as he remembered his father giving it to him before leaving that day to start his new life.  It had belonged to the family when he and his mom began going out but many pages were still blank.  He wanted his son to fill it with pictures of everyone he cared about and that's just what he did.  Solomon had even provided several photos of his own that he had been saving.  Yugi took the photos off the desk and flipped to a blank page put them in.  When he was done he looked through the book once more._

            He mother had been very pretty with golden blond hair with red-gold highlights falling to her waist.  He remembered when he was young he loved the feel of her hair;  it was so soft and silky.  Her eyes were a deep violet that also shone with happiness and love.  Looking at his father he realized he was a good looking man without the scar adorning half his face but even now he was still handsome.  Yugi smiled and flipped forward a bit, stopping at his parent's wedding picture.  They looked so happy… Sighing some more he flipped through the pages, looking at them each in turn until he heard Yami say he had a phone call.

            "Maybe its Joey or somebody," h said to himself as he got up to use the phone in the hallway.  Picking it up he said he got it and placed the receiver against his ear.  "Moshi moshi."

            "Yugi!!!" came the excited voice from the other line.  "It's Shary, how ya doing?" she asked.

            "Oh Shary hi!  I didn't expect to hear from you," he smiled as she leaned against the wall.

            "That's me full of surprises.  So what's up?"

            "Nothing I just got some photos from my dad.  How are you and Sage doing?"

            "I'm fine just tired.  Been running around all day and my feet are killing me.  Sage is doing great as well.  He and Sasaki are getting close and I think it good for them."  She stifled a giggle as she lowered her tone some.  "But now I'm calling him Wolfy.  Every time they go out and he sees everyone looking at Peacock he gets all protective and fierce, like a true wolf protecting its mate!"

            "Shary!!" came a male voice over the line but the girl just tried very hard not to burst out laughing.  Yugi was the same way as he just imagined that happening.  But as he thought about it he couldn't help but become sadden a bit more.  Would he ever find someone who would love him that much?  Even Shary had a boyfriend and they loved each other deeply.

            The girl blinked as she heard the silence and frowned a bit in concern.  "Yugi?  You still there?"

            "Hmm?  Oh sorry, I was just thinking," he said softly, twirling the phone cord around his fingers.

            "… I'm here if you want to talk about anything," she said softly.

            "I know it's just… I don't know if I'm ever gonna be the same as I was before."  He sighed as he slowly slid down the wall until he was now sitting with his knees pulled to his chest.

            "Hey little DM, want to start from the beginning?" she asked, purposely using his nickname she had given him after finding out that the Dark Magician was his favorite card.

            "It's just… Yami and I have been getting close but I can never seem to get past the kissing and holding.  I thought that I had it beat and for a moment, I did it but I just continue," he explained, doing his best to suppress the tears that threaten to fall.

            "Oh Yugi… hey remember what I told you?  You've been with Yami for what?  Going on a little longer than a year, right?  During that time has he ever done or said anything that showed he was going to hurt you?"

            _'He slapped me when I talked back to him for the first time but he apologized,' he thought to himself but he didn't say it.  "No."_

            "Okay.  And after the rape, has he in anyway try to sleep with you himself or suggested anything?"

            "No!  Of course not!"

            "What about now?"

            "No."

            "Has he treated you any differently, like how a father would act over protective and/or frantic over his only daughter going out on her first date?"

            "… No.  He tends to get a little protective but not to the point of smothering me."

            "Last question, has he told you he loves you?"

            "…"

            "Yugi?  You still there?"

            "… He hasn't said it but the way he holds me, looks at me, tries to take are of me… I know he loves me!"

            "Well I think you just answered your own question.  Yugi, you trust Yami not to hurt you or make love to you without your consent so you have nothing to fear.  You said he stopped when you told him to, so what is there to worry about?"

            "But, my mind-"

            "That was in the past but if you continue to let it haunt you like this then those sick jerks will have won.  Listen to me okay?  The next time you feel you're ready, go for it.  If those images start to appear just fight them off.  Just keep telling yourself Yami would never do anything to hurt you and he cares for you.  Don't forget your friends as well;  they care about you so much."  She paused as he let the words sink it and smiled before continuing.  "Yugi, you deserve happiness in your life and if this will help, go for it.  Besides, Yami is quite the catch but still, how can he wear leather every single day??"

            Now that brought a small giggle, lifting his depressing mood some.  "I don't know but I think he's one of the few people I know who can pass it off so well," he admitted as he rubbed at his eyes.

            "True… Okay I better go, Peacock-"

            "Don't call me that, line-walker," came a stern male voice.

            "I hate that nickname!" she shouted at him, "-is coming.  You take care and remember what I said okay?"

            "I will.  Arigato for everything, Sword Dancer," he thanked her, using his nickname for her.  He could feel the smile over the line and after she said her good-byes heard the click and the line went dead.  Sighing he placed the phone back on the cradle and stood up, stretching his back.

            _'Who knew talking with someone would help me out some,' he thought to himself as he went back to his room.  Taking the photo album up he flipped it near the end and looked at a photo of two young teenagers, both dressed in karate uniforms.  They were both holding wooden practice swords but only one was smiling at the camera._

            The young man was unlike any Japanese person with his fair skin and golden blonde hair covering the right side of his face.  His visible eye was a mixture of very light lavender and the palest shade of sky blue he'd ever seen.  His posture was stern and straight as he held his sword in a slightly calloused hand.  Many thought he was American but he wasn't, he was 100% Japanese from both his parents' side and his family name was one of the most respected and well-known names in all of Japan.  His sister enjoyed calling him Brother Peacock due to his good-looks but his real name was Sage Date.

            The girl next to him was his sister, one of Yugi's best friends and a former rape victim.  Her skin tone wasn't as fair or light but her hair was deep brown curl and her eyes were chocolate brown.  Her hair was held back by a white ribbon and she held her sword at her side but was making a victory sign at the camera while smiling.  But from under her sleeves she was wearing two silver braces around her wrists with a white and black pearl.  It was hard to believe they were siblings but they balanced each other out pretty well.

            "A living Yin and Yang," he quoted from Sage as he closed the book and tucked it under his bed for safe keeping.  Lying back on his bed he rolled onto his side, facing the wall and before he knew it, he was fast asleep.  This time his slumber was filled with a dreamless void that just had him floating.  It felt oddly calm and soothing he let himself drift.  Before he knew it though, he could hear someone calling out his name that he couldn't help but stir a bit.  Slowly opening his eyes he looked over his shoulder at the crimson-red gaze of his darker self.

            "Yami...?" he asked sleepily, yawning a bit as he rolled onto his back.  "What time is it?"

            "Going on either," he smiled at him, thinking how cute he looked right now.  "You missed dinner."

            "So right, I'm not hungry right now."  Smiling at him he shifted a bit, patting the space next to him.  He then curled his body against Yami's chest as he laid down, sighing in delight.  For a moment it was spent in silence before the dark one spoke up.

            "How's Shary doing?" Yami asked as hi hand slowly moved up and down his hikari's back.

            "Good.  She said she had a long day and we just talked," Yugi replied, debating whether or not to tell him about their little talk.  Instead he let laid there, glad for the peace and quiet.  "Yami?  Can w do something tomorrow?"

            "Like what?"

            "I don't know, maybe go see a movie?"

            "Sounds good.  Just the two of us then?"

            "Well… how about we see who's free tomorrow?  I haven't seen the others in a while…"

            Yami just smiled as he tilted his face up to his.  "I think that's a good idea."  Still smiling he leaned forward and kissed him softly.  Hearing his light moaned softly he rolled him onto his back, still keeping the kiss light and settled most of his weight on his arms.

            Yugi moaned softly as his eyes drifted shut, letting the warm feeling wash over him as he reached up, running his fingertips along his dark love's face before sliding into his hair.  His other hand reached around to grip the back of his shirt tightly.  He could feel his mind slowly start to play the evil images in his head but he kept telling himself that Yami loved him and would never hurt him with such ferocity that he was clear to think for once.

            '_Does this… Does this mean… that I'm ready?' he thought to himself.  He could feel his heart beat a bit faster as he felt one of Yami's hands slowly rub at his waist, pushing the shirt up and reached underneath to caress the soft skin beneath.  He stifled then turned his head to the side._

            "Y-Yami…" he managed to breath out, tightening his hold.

            "Do you want me to stop?" came the question, the hand stilled and crimson-red eyes looked down at him.

            "No… But I'm ticklish…" he panted, trying very hard not to laugh but it did feel really good.

            "… Then, I'll just have to be careful."  Yami smiled as he began to slowly run his palm along his side, caressing the warm and soft skin.  He could feel the quickening of his little light's heart that he slowly drew his hand out and moved up so he was leaning over him on his hands and knees, looking down at him.  _'I have to make sure…'_ Yami thought to himself as he tried to contain his own desires.  _'I'm not going to destroy all the hard work we've done in bringing him back.'_

            Confused, slightly dazed violet orbs looked up at him, the soft pink lips parted as he panted;  slowly his hand loosened it's grip from his hair and shirt, falling to rest on his shoulder as the other fell next to his own head on the pillow.  _'Why… Why did he stop?  Is it because, he doesn't want me?'_

            "Yugi…"

            _'Oh Kami here it comes.'_

            "Yugi… tell me what you want?"

            _'What?!'  He blinked and looked up at the spirit of the puzzle.  "What I want?"_

            The leather creaked softly as the figure within them shifted, sitting up on his knees as he continued to look down at him.  "Tell me what you want."

            "I want…"  Yugi paused as he thought about it_.  'Do I really want this?  What's gonna happen afterwards?  Will he leave me?  No he wouldn't do that he loves me I know it!!  It's just a risk I'll have to take.' _ "I want you."

            "You want me…"

            (Due to the NC17 ban this chapter has had the lemon edited out.  Sorry everyone but thanks to idiots who banned me the first time and other people, whose stories I loved to read, this was forced to fall right on our necks.  If you want to read the lemon then please look for the following Screen Names at the following sites:  Shadow of Light @ MediaMiner.org or ShadowofLight @ AdultFanFiction.Net)

            Yugi sighed, completely satisfied as he curled around his guardian/lover happily.  There was a good side to having sex and he was very glad that Yami showed it to him.  He yawned cutely as he snuggled into the strong chest, wrapping the blankets and arms around him tightly.  "Yami?"

            "Hmm?"  A hand reached out, gently stroking his hair that was lightly damp with sweat.

            "Ai shite'ry yo… my pharaoh."  He could feel the smile as he slowly began to drift to the land of dreams.

            "Ai shite'ry yo… my angel."  Kissing his slightly swollen lips Yami held him close as he slowly began to drift to sleep as well.  From the desk the puzzle laid there, the eye in the center glinting in eh moonlight as it seemed to glow for just a moment.  Before it could gain any attention the glow died down.  Sins had been forgiven and hearts were mended but more importantly, two lost souls found love within one another and would never be alone ever again.

~The End~

**Author's Note:**  It's done! *blinks and re-reads it* It's done!! *lays on floor*

Marik:  Took you long enough.

*growls* Shut up before I still a cheese grater down your pants.

Malik: *gags him before he can utter a sound*

Okay first out, I want to thank everyone for reviewing me and supporting me this entire time.  But I would especially like to thank my beta-reader/editor Sashii chan.  This chapter is for her.  She helped me with loop holes and fixed the plot.  I'm really sorry I took so long but… I won't bore you with the details.

Bakura:  Thank Ra.

You want a matching scar under your other eye keep it up, thief.

Bakura:  Make me.

*growls and tackles him.  Soon they're a large cloud, resulting from their fighting and rolling around*

Ryou:  Um can you two stop please-

Bakura&Author:  STAY OUT OF THIS!!!!! *resume fighting*

Ryou:  O.O;

Yugi: *consoles Ryou*

Yami:  Um be sure to read the next installments of 'Animal Passions' and once again thank you for reading this far and sticking with us *bows gratefully as the curtain closes*


End file.
